A Shade Darker
by moony240
Summary: Caroline Forbes shared a strange encounter under a dim street lamp, and it changed her life forever. Caught between two very special Mikaelson brothers, and in a frantic search for the cure, she must decide which path her life will take - if she survives, that is. (Set after 4x6)
1. Strange Encounters

Caroline sat, alone, under a dim streetlamp near the cemetery. Only a few minutes ago she'd been walking from Tyler's – not walking home per se, but walking nonetheless. That betrayed look on his face had seared into her memory, the faint glint of yellow in his eyes marking a warning that she wouldn't forget… and her heart had dropped, realizing just how great her mistake might be. Caroline Forbes had fucked up royally, and she didn't know how to fix it.

She hadn't intended to mourn her stupidity at the cemetery. Even for a vampire, that was a bit gloomy. But the police in this town still enforced curfew, and Caroline didn't need the added annoyance of compelling officers, so she'd skirted around the main square and ended up at the graveyard.

The park bench had called out to her. It's perfect. _Dark, cold, made for two, but with only one…_ Caroline mused. No, she didn't feel the premature chill of winter on her skin, but she knew it was there. And despite the conditions, and despite wanting desperately to call Elena or Bonnie and spill her guts about Tyler and how angry he'd been with her, she managed to find some small comfort in sitting in the silence by herself.

It didn't take long to realize she was being watched.

She looked up the street, mildly shocked to find a familiar Mikaelson face only yards away. She shouldn't have been shocked at all, and to be honest she wouldn't have been, except she'd expected to find Klaus coming to her rescue.

Instead, Elijah's darker, older features and clean-cut appearance greeted Caroline's confused gaze. Not that she'd been crying, but she'd hardly been eager to find this kind of company in her pensive state, and so she couldn't help but stare without any welcome in her eyes. His hands were in the pockets of his laid-back yet trim gray suit, and he stood planted until granted an invite.

"Elijah?" Caroline asked, pulling her sweater tighter around her body. It had nothing to do with the sudden breeze, and everything to do with the sudden consciousness she felt of herself. She couldn't feel comfortable under that speculative stare.

"Yes, Ms. Forbes," he answered quietly, giving a small nod. "I have to say, I wasn't expecting to find you here."

Caroline immediately looked to the ground. She wasn't about to give the full emotional summary of her relationship to an Original, especially one she wasn't so fond of.

_Like I'm fond of any of them_, she reminded herself.

"Would you mind if I join you?" he asked, tilting his head.

Caroline looked to the man, quite dapper and seeming so very put-together, and couldn't help but wonder what he would gain from her company. His eyes, dark brown, didn't shine with a hidden agenda like Klaus's though; she sensed a kind of sincerity from them. Probably the exact sincerity that had screwed Elena over once or twice.

"Sure," Caroline said. She looked ahead into the trees, wondering just what this evening would bring.

Elijah approached. He slowed as he neared the bench, obviously cautious – why the caution, Caroline couldn't imagine. She suppressed a smile at the thought of an Original exhibiting caution in her presence. It was ridiculous.

And yet he did. He slowed, paused, and then set himself on the far side, eyes on the younger vampire the entire time.

"You look troubled, Ms. Forbes," he stated calmly, though his intonation made it clear he was prompting her response.

"Caroline," she said quietly.

They shared a glance, Caroline pulling her sweater tighter in the icy air. She was loaded with question and suspicion, unsure of how to process the randomness of their interaction; Elijah was also uncertain, though visibly more relaxed.

"'Caroline,'" he corrected himself, smiling. "You do look troubled, Caroline."

Again, it was a question. She bit her lip, debating whether or not it was worth digging into her life with present company. In all truth, she knew nothing about Elijah. But if she knew anything about the Mikaelson's, it's that they were trouble, and they always got their way.

She drew in a deep breath. He noticed.

"It's nothing important," she said. "I mean, nothing you would find important, anyway."

Elijah's eyebrows raised slightly, though the accompanied smirk gave him an air of amusement. Caroline immediately regretted speaking. Of course it was important, that was a blatant lie. And she didn't need her drama to become the entertainment of some thousand-year-old vampire.

"I highly doubt you'd be wandering the streets alone, at night, if it weren't important," he argued, "but it's also not my business. Please forgive me for my prying."

They fell into an uncomfortable silence once again, Caroline unsure of how to respond exactly.

_Damn these Originals_, she thought. _It would be so much easier if they weren't so stupidly charming all the time._

Elijah's eyes flitted over her continuously, trying to gauge any kind of a reaction, though he received none. Caroline refused to meet that gaze, filled to the brim with discomfort, and hoping to find a suave exit from their conversation.

"I see now why my brother finds you so fascinating," Elijah said at last.

"Yeah, well as confident as he is, I can promise you he stands _no_ chance with me," Caroline spat. Her mouth snapped shut immediately, eyes widening a little. If Elijah had a temper comparable to Klaus's, that offense wouldn't be received so well… and not knowing _this_ brother, she couldn't anticipate him the same way.

But he laughed. It was a light, misplaced sound.

"I am sure you're right," he said. "Though I must warn you, it's your adamance that will keep him trying."

"He's done this before?" she asked.

Elijah nodded, slowly. "Yes, but only a few times. Niklaus rarely affords himself vacations from… business." He paused. "I would be blatantly misleading you, however, if I made it seem that you weren't special. Clearly, you are."

She chewed this over with a wince.

"How special?" she asked, voice barely audible.

This time when Elijah looked to Caroline, their eyes met. Even in the dreary light, her irises shone green with an inner glow, the same energy he was sure fueled her charisma, confidence, and loyalty. He'd felt it just before, when he'd hit the nerve and she revealed a touch of spitfire. Now that fire had dimmed beneath her guard, and he couldn't tell if she'd let that guard down again.

Caroline watched the older vampire carefully, also feeling the brief connection as their eyes met and then didn't; Elijah looked away before she could fully grasp whatever _something_ had passed. But it was there.

"Judging by his actions and temperament, Caroline, I would say my brother finds you _quite_ special," he admitted. "Moreso than the others, however few they'd been. Yes, he's been up to his usual tricks – the drawings, the gifts, it's always the same – but I've rarely seen Niklaus so… quiet." At Caroline's quirked eyebrow, he continued. "I don't mean quiet in that brooding way he gets… I think _careful_ is the best way to describe him. He is quite careful when it comes to all things Caroline Forbes."

"And the others…" Caroline looked to him again, brow furrowing. "Where are they now?"

The following silence more than answered her question.

"Why are you talking to me about this?" She asked. "Why are you even here?" She couldn't imagine he'd been her godsend, that upon wishing for a shoulder to cry on she'd actually received one.

"I was actually quite surprised to find you here," Elijah said, "but my business tonight isn't immediate, and I can afford the time. This is merely a short break between more tedious obligations."

The vagueness didn't faze her.

"You have business in the cemetery?" Caroline deduced. "How very… predictable."

Once again, the Original laughed. She found herself becoming used to the sound, and smiled.

"Yes, well we can't _all_ be original–" Caroline's eyes rolled at the pun. "–And unfortunately, I didn't choose the venue. I can assure you, if I had, there would be a touch more… _taste_… involved." He was staring into the cemetery at this point, a shadow of disgust clearly evident on his face.

Caroline laughed, unable to stop herself. Elijah looked to her, but there was good humor in his expression as well.

"And do I get to know what this business is? Or is it top-secret?" Caroline asked him.

"It's _always_ top-secret, Ms. Forbes," Elijah answered seriously. "I've made the mistake of trusting too many ears before, and it rarely ends well. I prefer to keep my business private these days."

"Right. Of course." She crossed her arms. So far, things were going pretty well. Caroline was even dangerously close to _enjoying_ herself, despite knowing that her relationship with Tyler was probably doomed.

And just like that, the image of his angry and betrayed face flashed across her mind, and all comfort slid away. She heard the shattering glass clear as day, and flinched as though he'd thrown it just now.

Who was she kidding? Distractions happened, but at the end of the night, she was going home alone and probably crying herself to sleep.

"Something else is bothering you," Elijah noticed, speaking barely above a whisper. "I apologize, have I overstayed my welcome?"

Caroline looked to him, considering for a moment – just a moment – telling him what had happened. But she couldn't, she wouldn't steep quite to that level of ridiculousness.

"It's nothing," she said, forcing a smile. He wouldn't buy it, but he wouldn't pester her about it either. "Actually, I should be going. This was nice and all, but… it doesn't change anything."

"Right," he agreed, though he was now staring to the cemetery with an entirely unreadable expression. "I can't expect anything more of you."

She paused, but stood all the same. The Original remained seated.

"Thank you," she blurted, unable to find a genteel and sophisticated way to mask her confusion. "I mean, I appreciate this. Your company."

Elijah nodded, glancing up in his relaxed manner. "Anytime, Ms. Forbes."

Caroline turned and walked away. To say she was confused would be an understatement.


	2. Brotherly Love

The next day dawned bright and clear, wispy autumn clouds casting a shade of gray over the crisp morning. A cool fog had rolled in, skirting the edges of curbs and clinging to Caroline's ankles as she walked. Though she honestly despised the idea of going to class today, she had a test, and she needed to stop blowing these things off.

_I'm going to graduate, dammit_, she told herself, subconsciously nodding her head in certainty. _Caroline Forbes is going to graduate as a straight-A student, and then she's going to college. Eventually._

A yawn escaped her throat, and she shook her head. Last night she hadn't slept well – though it was easier to cope now, it seemed that for vampires sleep was more of a luxury than necessity – and the strange image of Elijah Mikaelson flitted through her mind. Had she been dreaming? Or had she really passed the time last night enjoying the company of an Original vampire?

It didn't matter. She lifted her chin and quickened her pace, ready to get to class and have her brain filled with something other than vampires and werewolves.

…

Bonnie rummaged through her locker, semi-organizing the chaos as she searched for her Lit notes. They'd all had a long day yesterday, so she was surprised to find Elena at her side in seconds.

"Oh!" Bonnie exclaimed, dropping her binder. Its contents spewed across the ground, of course. She forced a smile for her friend. "Elena, I wasn't sure if you'd be coming to school today."

"I need your help," Elena said quietly, a severe expression on her face. They knelt and began gathering papers, Bonnie grimacing at how much organizing she would _now_ have to do. "It's Jeremy. I don't know what's going on with him, Bonnie."

"Elena. Chill." Bonnie resisted the urge to roll her eyes. If Elena had been a worrier as a human, she paled in comparison to the present. "Your anxiety instincts are through the roof. I'm sure Jeremy's fine."

Bonnie outstretched her fingers, a few papers gathering themselves under her hand as though magnetized. Her friend fell silent.

Only for a moment.

"_Bonnie_!" Elena gasped, her face lighting up. This time, Bonnie _did_ roll her eyes. "You just – it's back! Your _magic_ is back." She whispered this part excitedly, as though she'd just discovered some divine secret.

"Yes, Elena. Sure is."

They stood, Bonnie turning her back on her newly-undead friend.

She didn't know how to explain it; maybe it was just her witchy instinct, but Bonnie found herself entirely incapable of humoring the vampires. And unfortunately for her, now both of her best friends had turned. It was a good thing that Caroline had won her over post-death, because she could hardly stand Elena in her heightened state.

Still, friends were friends. As much as Elena over-worried, there could be something up with Jeremy. And that bothered Bonnie more than she cared to admit.

"So…" she said, stuffing her things back into the locker and shutting it with a light slam, "What's up with Jeremy? Why the sudden worry?"

The pair glanced over at his locker, where he was currently standing with April Young. He was smiling, kind of, but his eyes were lined with dark circles.

"He was up _all night_," Elena said gravely. "I could hear him moving around."

Bonnie's eyebrows raised.

"That's why you're worried." She turned to her friend, feeling suddenly less sympathetic to her annoying ways. "Elena. He killed a hybrid last night. Kid's not going to sleep well after that."

"And you're not worried at all? I thought you, of all people, would at least _care_ –"

"I have class," Bonnie cut in, walking quickly away. She didn't need this. She needed to focus on her school work, and get as much of her homework done before the final bell today. She had a study date with Professor Shane that evening.

…

Elijah sat in his new bedroom, mulling over the previous night's events in his head. When answering Finn's summons to gather the family, he hadn't expected the business to include an open invitation into Rebekah's home – she'd been quite gracious about it, even. But then, Rebekah had always worn her love on her sleeve, and so of course she would invite her brothers to stay. It did bother Elijah that Rebekah herself hadn't been present for the family get-together, but he'd decided not to pry into the matter just yet.

They had discovered the Five.

Finn and Klaus seemed the most keen on the news – Kol could care less, he enjoyed the immortal life far more than the others – and Elijah knew their reasons for caring were exact opposites. Finn desperately wanted the cure for himself, most likely to end his own life… and Klaus only needed the cure for his doppelganger, to insure his immortality even further.

The four brothers talked it over in the cemetery, though Elijah himself remained mostly quiet. They agreed to stay in the area, and to limit their hunting (or "leave enough for the rest of us," as Klaus put it) until more was known of the Five. Since, well, Klaus had lost the last hunter.

"_But_, dear brothers," Klaus had proposed smugly, "I can assure you, there are other methods to finding this map, and I am well on my way with one of them."

Elijah suppressed a laugh. He wasn't stupid, as Klaus always seemed to assume. He could put two-and-two together.

"Yes, Niklaus, but how long will we be waiting on your new hunter to complete his mark?" Elijah asked.

The glare this had received from Klaus could kill. The younger hated being outsmarted at his own game.

"Soon enough," he had answered. "_Very_ soon."

And so the Mikaelsons (minus one) had convened, leaving for their prospective estates: Elijah and Finn would stay with their sister, while Kol insisted on crashing at Klaus's mansion. They all knew he'd only last a few nights before the pestering wore Klaus down and he threw him out.

So Elijah now sat, fully-clothed in his best casual (black slacks, white button-up, black jacket rolled to the elbows) on the magnificent king-sized bed that Rebekah had provided him, sipping a scotch and staring resolutely at the opposite wall of the suite.

Something wasn't right.

He glanced at the clock – five. They day had scrolled by rather uneventfully, and Elijah couldn't help but feel rather lazy. But these days happened, on occasion.

Setting his scotch on the nightstand, he stood and straightened his clothes. It was time to pay his _dear_ brother a visit.

…

Klaus sat at the bar of the Mystic Grill, downing some of their putrid alcohol and mulling over his plans in his mind. Word had gotten back on that second sword… and it was in the big city of the north. New York. The entirety of Manhattan Island would need to be searched, unless he could convince that sneaky witch to travel up and locate it herself.

He continued his musings in silence, unperturbed by the casual stares and glances aimed his way. He'd dressed unusually well for his visit here tonight. In all honesty, he was hoping that a certain blonde would stumble his way.

"Klaus."

And she had.

He turned to her, a smug smile already growing on his lips. Caroline stood there, hair falling in soft waves around her face, her big green doe-eyes staring into his own. She was a breathtaking creature, that was for sure.

She set her purse down on the counter and took a seat beside him.

"I want out," she said. Now her eyes wouldn't meet his at all. "The date, I mean. I can't do it."

"Well, sweetheart, maybe you should have thought that one through before you agreed to it," Klaus said. Breathtaking or no, he hated it when women were fickle. He took a long drink. "This deal's just not open for renegotiation."

"Klaus, please –"

"You know what, Caroline?" Klaus rounded on her, and was mildly amused to find that she didn't flinch or jump at his sudden agitation. She stood her ground. "I don't think that you fully _comprehend_ the favor I have done you. Let me remind you, it was _you_ who betrayed _me_. And I forgave you – ah," he smiled slightly, "Even better. I returned your confession with an offer to show you a good time. And that's all I want from you, love. Just a chance."

"I can't do it," she said. His clenched his jaw in frustration. "Klaus, I'm sorry, but Tyler –"

"Oh, _Tyler_," he spat. "Now, _come on_ Caroline, we both know you're smarter than that. Your pathetic little high-school boyfriend ran off into the woods and _cheated_ on you. Now please explain to me how you have some grand obligation to remain faithful."

She ground her teeth together. What he was saying wasn't true, but it hurt all the same. It hurt because she was certain that now, after the incident with the other hybrid, Tyler would likely turn to Hayley and forget Caroline altogether.

And it was entirely her own fault.

Klaus watched as she reacted to his words. Her eyes fell, not filling with tears, but falling in quiet defeat. No trace of her sunny disposition remained.

He felt a pain in his chest, knowing that this was his own doing. Or Tyler's, to be fair.

"Look at me, sweetheart," he whispered, reaching for her hand. Caroline wrenched it away, shooting him a sudden glare. He paused, studying her with care. "Caroline, give me this chance, and I will never hurt you the way that boy did. You deserve better. And you will _have_ better."

She refused to meet his gaze.

"Well, Niklaus, I didn't expect you to be so easy to find," said Elijah, who stepped up on Caroline's opposite side. He looked between the two, Klaus obviously annoyed and Caroline only barely hiding her confusion. "But it's quite fortunate. I have some further business to discuss with you."

"Well, _Elijah_, I am sure this business can wait –"

"And I am sure your company won't mind the intrusion. Will you, Ms. Forbes?" He looked to her, and her heart fluttered. She was now officially surrounded by Original vampires, and that couldn't be a good thing. His proximity to her now was much greater than it had been last night, looming only inches away.

"Caroline," she corrected again, voice quiet.

Elijah responded by smiling at her, then looked up to his younger brother, who was positively livid.

"I should go," Caroline said suddenly. She snatched her purse and hopped off her stool, not bothering to hide how weirded-out she felt as she looked back at them. Two pairs of Mikaelson eyes stared back at her, one set warm and brown, and the other that familiar steely gray. She turned and left before the night could grow stranger, though she knew her attempted date-decline would be overlooked.

The two brothers locked gaze, Elijah appearing more smug than usual Klaus seething to himself. Elijah didn't know why that had made him feel so good.

"She's a lovely girl, Niklaus," he said, taking her seat at the bar. "I see why you're so taken."

"Yes, well it's easier to keep her _attention_ without the constant _interruption_."

Elijah ordered a scotch, allowing Klaus the time to gather himself. The two complemented each other nicely, both well-dressed and equally handsome, yet so much each other's opposites. No one could guess that the pair were related, and they remained oblivious to the many female eyes they attracted.

"So, brother, what brings you here?" Klaus inquired, sipping his drink. Elijah could tell the hybrid was still on edge, but it was safe to approach a touchy subject.

"Rebekah, actually," Elijah answered. Klaus's gaze shot up, and he caught the flash of worry that he so skillfully covered up. "I was actually wondering where it is that you're keeping her."

Klaus laughed.

"I have underestimated you," he said.

Elijah leaned in, lowering his voice. "I'm afraid you have, Niklaus. And it's time we bring this daggering business to an end. Tell me where our sister is, and I can assure you, I will keep her out of your way. But she was not immortalized to spend eternity in a box."

The younger's eyes were still lit with laughter, as though he found his brother's request amusing. Elijah could keep his anger in check, but it flared at the condescension.

"I can't do that," Klaus said. He shrugged. "Sorry."

Elijah leaned in again, this time leveling a glare in his brother's direction. The façade of joking didn't leave Klaus's face, but Elijah could tell he had his full attention.

"Allow me to elaborate," Elijah said slowly. "If you do not release our sister from wherever it is you're keeping her, then I will take your beloved Caroline Forbes. And you will not see her again until I have Rebekah." Klaus remained as he was, revealing no emotion. "And you cannot argue that she has no effect on you. I know, brother, why it is she's caught your attention – it's obvious. You're not the only one who sees her light, and sees that she may one day love you back."

Klaus's eyes widened at Elijah's words, but it was only a flicker. Too fast for human eyes to catch, but Elijah wasn't human.

"I will take her," Elijah warned. "And when I do, you will lose whatever shred of opportunity you currently have."

The words hit Klaus like daggers. He didn't understand how he could suddenly _not_ have the upper-hand anymore.

Elijah and Klaus stared at each other for a long moment. As far as kidnapping Caroline Forbes went, neither of them wanted it to come to that.

…

**Hey guys! This is my first VD fanfic, and I'm pretty excited about it. I'm swamped with schoolwork but couldn't wait until the next episode to get my fix. Please leave me a review, they're what keep me going.**


	3. Skipping Town

Caroline arrived at the Salvatore boarding house shortly after her run-in with Klaus and Elijah, trying to force thoughts of that weirdness from her head. _Is that really the most important thing to be focused on right now?_ She asked herself. _No. I have school, and Elena's a newborn, and this text from Damon, I can forget the Originals for two damn minutes_.

She chewed on her lip, ignoring the instinctual realism that no, she wouldn't be forgetting the Originals tonight.

Glancing at her phone, the overly-vague text from Damon was still selected.

_Problem. Stefan needs help. ASAP_.

Caroline would do anything for Stefan, after the lengths he went through to help her transition. He was her rock in many ways (mostly the vampire-related ones) and she felt a bond there that wouldn't be matched by anyone else. He was Stefan. When he wasn't a ripper, he was the sturdiest, most loyal friend she had.

There was a problem though, with receiving the kind of emergency text this was – it happened all too often. That the "ASAP" had become a _kind_ of text in Caroline's eyes spoke leagues of the life she was now living. It was an unpredictable and dangerous one.

Despite all this, she stood before the Salvatore's front door, nearly breathless from her sprint over. As much as long walks helped to cure her Tyler-angst, it wasn't especially convenient to later be caught without a car. She paused to catch her breath, which happened much quicker than it had as a human.

Before she could grasp the handle, the door popped open.

"Barbie," Damon greeted, expression a mix of seriousness and exasperation. He'd been expecting her of course, but it looked like he was fairly high-strung. "It's about time."

"Where is he?" Caroline asked, ignoring Damon's quip. She stepped inside. "Is he alright?"

A subsequent clatter from upstairs answered her question.

Before Damon could blink, Caroline had bolted up the stairs, directly to Stefan's room.

It was a mess. A duffel bag on his bed told Caroline that the younger Salvatore was leaving; why, she had no idea. But he wasn't happy about it. Each bedpost had been ripped from his king-size, the canopy thrown haphazardly to the side. Various photo frames, smashed, littered the floor, along with books and shirts and shoes and several drawers, which he'd yanked from the dressers. He'd even gone so far as to tear the closet door from its hinges, and it now lay in splinters on the opposite end of the room.

Caroline stared as he stalked into the closet, meticulously selected a couple sweaters, before folding them into his bag. She didn't understand how he could be so calm and yet so destructive at the same time – but just as she thought it, he stopped. Stefan scrutinized the curtains over his window carefully… and in a flash, they'd been ripped from the frame, the wooden bar crashing down and splitting clean in two. He suddenly grasped one half of the faux-steak, and raised it over his chest.

"Stefan!" Caroline shrieked, finding her voice and her moment to intervene. Before he could react she was at his side, wrenching the steak from his grip. "Stefan, no!"

Impulsively, he backhanded her, and the force sent her spinning to the floor. In that brief moment, the ripper was present.

Then he was gone.

"Oh… oh my god, Caroline," he stuttered, regaining his senses. He rushed to her, lifting her by the shoulders. "I'm so sorry, I –"

She merely raised a hand to dismiss his apology. "I'm fine," she said. "I've got it, Stefan. I'm fine."

Caroline was fine. Caught off guard, certainly, but he hadn't done any true damage.

_Lucky me_, she thought.

He guided her to a seat on his bed, clearing a spot among the various papers and clothing articles that littered it. She could tell he was being especially gentle now, as though attempting to make up for his ripper's instinct.

Caroline rubbed her cheek, more habitually than anything, and looked down at the duffel bag. It was nearly full.

"You're leaving?" she demanded, hurt filling her eyes.

Stefan sighed, looking down. He was kneeling beside the bed, so she couldn't see his face.

After a moment, he looked up.

"Elena and I broke up, Caroline."

His words hit her like weights dropped into the pit of her stomach. It couldn't be true. Elena had been at school, and she hadn't even shown the slightest sign of remorse…

Before she could spit out that thought, she sealed her mouth tight. That was the _last_ thing Stefan needed to hear.

"I'm… so sorry," Caroline said. "I had no idea."

He nodded.

"I know."

Stefan stood, rubbing the back of his head tiredly. He reached for the duffel bag and zipped it tight, as though to reiterate his intentions.

Caroline reached her hand out, grabbing his with all the comfort she could muster – and he was shaking. She stood and pulled him into a hug.

"Please don't go," she whispered. Tears had sprung into her eyes. She couldn't imagine how hard this was for him. "We need you here. _I_ need you."

She could feel him shaking his head, though he didn't release her from their embrace. Caroline was being exactly the friend he needed, he'd always needed, and he wasn't quite ready to let that go.

"I can't stay," he replied, voice hoarse. "I can't control myself. You saw what's happened."

"_Hey_," she whispered, pulling away and staring directly into his eyes. "I told you I would be here for you, and I wouldn't let you lose control. And I won't. Just _stay_ Stefan, and let me help you."

They both knew his mind was already made, but the effort relieved him of something… some kind of eternal loneliness, he thought. He had someone, and while it wasn't who he wanted, that was still something.

Stefan stepped back, pulling the bag over his shoulder like a weightless sack. The tears burning in Caroline's eyes brimmed over, and she hurriedly wiped them away.

In her experience, "ASAP" hadn't meant anything quite this heartbreaking.

"Thank you, Caroline," Stefan said, and she couldn't help but hear the finality of it. "It means a lot to me."

She sniffed, and gave him a small nod. "We'll miss you," she said.

He just smiled, though Caroline could see how forced it was, as none of the sadness left his eyes.

Stefan Salvatore left the boarding house, and it suddenly felt very empty.

…

An hour passed before Caroline returned to the first level of the home, and she was surprised to find Damon sprawled on the couch, liquor in hand. She expected him to be living it up at the Grill or something, not mourning.

"Well done, Barbie," he said, his usual mocking tone a touch slurred. "If I'd known you'd let him just walk out like that, I would have called someone else."

She chose, once again, to ignore him.

"It's bad," she said. "He tried to steak himself."

"Yeah, that must've been the fourth time," Damon snapped.

Caroline's anger suddenly flared.

"You know what, Damon, we all know it's _your_ fault they broke up in the first place," she seethed. "So don't be all mopey now, because you got _exactly_ what you wanted."

"You think I _wanted_ this?" Damon's voice rose, accompanied by the shattering of his glass on the opposite wall. He was in front of her in a flash. "Yeah, I love Elena. I'm not pretending that I don't, okay – but I didn't want to _completely_ screw up his life. I tried, _so hard_, to ignore it –"

"Well _it wasn't enough_!" She shouted. They stood only inches from each other, faces reddening from the adrenaline. "Because you _did_ fuck him up, Damon! And _you knew_ what you were doing!"

The veins rose under his eyes, and his fangs unsheathed as he jumped her. They tumbled to the ground, Caroline pinned instantly and effortlessly.

Damon pressed his weight into her arms and hips, where he straddled her. At one point he might've found this situation highly erotic; but that time was gone. Now he was just pissed.

"Are you done?" He demanded, face back to normal. She breathed quickly, brows furrowed in indignation.

"No," Caroline spat, "but I need to go home. There's nothing left for me here."

Damon groaned. Like he needed the extra layer of loathing to top tonight's events.

He rolled off the younger vampire, sprawling across the floor like a total drunk. She spared him no extra glance as she stepped over his body and out the door.

…

"Jeremy!" Klaus greeted grandly, clapping the younger man on the shoulders. Jeremy was bussing tables at the Grill, and hadn't expected a run-in with his least-favorite hybrid. He hated the way his pulse automatically quickened at Klaus's presence. "How are you doing, this fine evening?"

"Klaus…" Jeremy said, a clear lack of enthusiasm evident in his voice. "I'm working."

He hurriedly wiped down the table and headed back to the kitchen.

Klaus followed, cutting the boy off just before he reached the door.

"Yes, here's the _thing_, mate," Klaus said, lowering his voice and tipping his chin down in that condescending way. "I have a _new_ job for you. Killing vampires. I even have a few ready to go out back –"

"I'm not going." Jeremy looked to the hybrid directly as he said this, before brushing past him.

Klaus ground his teeth together, but was otherwise unperturbed. He hadn't expected much of a reaction. This was practically part of the plan.

When Jeremy reemerged from the kitchen, he jumped slightly to find that Klaus hadn't moved. Then he groaned and continued on, empty bus tray in hand.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Not _really_," Klaus answered honestly. His phone buzzed. "But when those nasty _nightmares_ and _hallucinations_ start getting to you… well, you know where to find me."

Before the younger Gilbert could question him on that last part, Klaus pulled his phone from his pocket, eyeing the screen with apprehension.

A text, from Elijah.

He opened it.

_I have Caroline. Your move._

And just like that, Klaus was gone.

…

Caroline approached her house wearily, feeling fully the effects of her drama-filled day. It felt like each strange occurrence had placed a certain weight on her soul, and she'd yet to unburden herself emotionally.

_I am taking the world's longest, hottest bubble bath…_ she promised herself, rubbing her neck. _And I will listen to Michael Bublè, and open a fresh bag of B+, and it'll all be better._

She rummaged through her purse for her keys. Her mother wasn't home yet, which wasn't all that strange. Her hours were constantly changing.

"Caroline?"

She yelped, dropping her keys and whirling around.

Elijah Mikaelson, looking dapper as ever, stood only feet away. Letting out a semi-relieved breath, she grabbed the keys and forced a smile.

"Elijah…" she said. "I wasn't… expecting. Anyone."

He nodded in understanding. Hardly two hours had passed since his conversation with Klaus, which clearly wasn't enough time for the hybrid to do anything about releasing Rebekah. Not that Elijah really believed his half-brother would undagger their sister. It just wouldn't happen, not while Klaus so obviously assumed the upper hand.

Elijah Mikaelson really needed some leverage, and was tired of playing the defensive. It was time for action.

"I apologize for the intrusion," he said, stepping forward. "But I'm afraid I must ask you a favor."

She eyed him cautiously, playing with the keys in her hand. Favors with Originals were hardly optional.

"Okay…" she said. "What do you need?"

The older vampire stepped onto her porch, placing himself in sudden proximity and blocking any chance Caroline would have of escape. Her breath hitched in her throat. He towered over her measly height, his broad shoulders blocking out most of her view – and yet, his eyes didn't display any kind of malice. They were… warm.

"You are quite beautiful, Ms. Forbes," he whispered, catching himself off-guard. He hadn't meant to say that, of course. He'd been thinking it, with the way the dim porch light made her hair and eyes glitter, and her skin glowed a rosy pink.

He went with it, ignoring her sudden look of shock. "And I promise you, I do not intend you any harm… but you need to come with me."

His hand found her elbow and, like a vice, clamped down. It caused no pain but had a very permanent feel; Caroline's senses heightened in fear, and she dropped her things.

Guiding her as gently as he could, Elijah pulled her toward the street, to his nondescript black sedan.

"No," she snapped, breaking out of her stupor. Caroline yanked away from him, though his grip didn't allow for much movement. "Please, Elijah – don't take me."

They reached the car, and he spun her. Back to the frigid metal, and thousand-year-old Original blocking her path, Caroline couldn't help but feel very trapped. She trembled, glancing around, but the dark street was deserted.

He stared at her, hand softly lifting her chin until their eyes met.

"Caroline, I will not hurt you," he said, voice so low she could hardly hear it. "Unless you make me."

She felt her eyes widen, and didn't bother to fight the instinct. Barely aware as Elijah opened the door and buckled her in, Caroline Forbes prayed that someone would find her. Soon.

…

**Hey there! Please leave me some reviews. I fixed some previous formatting issues, but I think I am good to go on the last chapters now. I'm hoping to update tomorrow, but we will see how this goes.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	4. Leverage

Caroline stirred slowly, her neck sore from sleeping at an awkward angle, and eyes adjusting to the near-dark inside the car. She sat in the passenger seat, and out the window brilliant lights flew by. Inside the car was silent, aside from the low purr emanating from the engine.

She rubbed her eyes, suddenly remembering where she was and how she got there. Neck throbbing, she realized that the pain could be cause for alarm.

"Did you kill me?!" she exclaimed, scooting as far into the door as she could. Elijah, eyes on the road, flinched at the sound. He hadn't realized she'd awaken.

"Did I _kill_ you?" he repeated, glancing between her and the road with a decidedly confused look on his face. "Caroline, I said I wouldn't harm you."

Massaging her sore neck, Caroline found it hardly believable that he'd gotten her into this car without a fight. The memories returned, of finding him at her house. Of him approaching her on the porch. Of Caroline, pressed against the cold metal of the car, Elijah looming above only inches away.

_Caroline_, he'd said. _I will not hurt you._

_Unless you make me._

She cringed.

"Look, I'm sorry," she said. "I'm sorry for whatever I did that pissed you off. I am." As long as this Original could let go of a grudge, she might be moderately safe.

Once again, he raised his eyebrows incredulously.

"Caroline. I have not touched you, with the small exception of getting you to the car."

Her mouth snapped shut, unsure of whether or not to believe him. This one was known for being a man of his word, but at this point, Caroline didn't care much for reputation.

_There's a severe lack of honor when it comes to kidnapping_, she mused.

"You're telling me that I just… _fell asleep_." Caroline combed through her hair with her fingers, letting out an exasperated sigh. "Right."

"You did appear quite tired," Elijah agreed. He didn't seem to catch how supremely not-helpful that comment was, or just chose to ignore it.

The two sat in silence for a moment, watching the traffic roll by. Vampires enjoyed driving fast, and the thousand-year-old ones were no different, apparently; the speedometer read 87 mph.

Caroline looked over the dash, immediately locating the clock – 1:34 a.m.

"How long have we been driving?" She asked, her head quickly filling with questions. "Where are we going? Why did you take me?"

Elijah didn't answer immediately, which pricked at Caroline's nerves. The man had to be so cool and collected at all times. She would love to see him off his game for once.

"It was close to nine when we left. I can't tell you where we're going, for obvious reasons – I'm sure you understand – and as far as _why_ I took you, I'd think that would be obvious."

She just stared back, mouth agape.

"Well please _enlighten_ me, then," she said, "On exactly _what_ is so obvious about you kidnapping me."

The corner of his mouth quirked up, and Caroline recognized that smile by now. He was amused. The Original vampire was _amused_ by Caroline's petty confusion… how wonderful.

She crossed her arms over her chest, watching the traffic ahead with little interest.

"Klaus." Elijah looked to her. "I'm afraid that Niklaus has been especially ornery, and you seemed to be the quickest route of getting to him."

Caroline's lips pursed. Clearly, that wasn't an ideal motive.

"You took me to resolve a _sibling rivalry_," she accused.

"The _mother_ of sibling rivalries, to be exact."

"You Mikaelson's are all so petty," Caroline said under her breath.

This caught Elijah's attention.

"That's a grand statement to make, Ms. Forbes."

"Yeah, well it's true," she replied. At his unfazed glance, she continued. "You all hold yourselves like you're so much better than the rest of us. And sure, you've been around for thousands of years, but that doesn't just make you honorable. And no amount of chivalry can make up for all the damage you've caused."

"That hardly sounds 'petty,'" Elijah quipped thoughtfully. "I would actually call that… arrogance."

She laughed, though it wasn't as light and genuine as it had been by the cemetery. "Trust me, you're that too."

Among the red taillights and white reflectors on the highway, Caroline caught a distressing sign in the distance: a state border sign. She most certainly was _not_ in Virginia anymore.

"You took me to _New York_?" she cried out, once again startling Elijah as he drove. Her blood boiled; there was no way she'd make it back to Mystic Falls by morning. "What the _hell_ is in New York?"

"Not Klaus," he answered sternly, also raising his voice.

"You couldn't have – I don't know – tied me up in someone's basement at _home_?" Caroline groaned, ignoring the blatant reminder of her various tortures. Compared to this, well… "Seriously, you had nothing better to do than ship me as _far_ north as possible –"

"I have _plenty_ of things I'd rather do," Elijah objected. His voice, though not much louder than Caroline's, completely drowned hers out. "And, Ms. Forbes, while I'm sure this rivalry seems quite _petty_ to yourself, please bear in mind that you haven't had your family _petrified_ and carted around in coffins for decades on end." He paused, clenching his jaw. When he continued, his voice was considerably lower. "And may I remind you that, as my captive, it would be in your favor _not_ to complain."

Caroline fell silent. She didn't know what she'd expected, but it hadn't been that outburst.

_So _that's_ off his game_, she thought.

Minutes passed with nothing further spoken, though the younger vampire had found her missing detail. Elijah had hit a surprising yet well-concealed note of sentimentality – it always came down to his family. Always. Even Klaus, while always an enemy, couldn't be removed from Elijah's loyalty. Caroline found herself respecting that side of him. That one, small side.

She imagined this was what Elena saw in the Original. His loyalty, his honor. And Caroline could see it too; these were the traits he wore on his sleeve. But he was also a Mikaelson, an Original, with hundreds of years and thousands of deaths at his own hands. Was it really possible to overlook all that murder and still find a man honorable?

When she spoke to him again, Caroline made sure to keep her tone in check. She didn't want to come across as abrasive as she likely would.

"Rebekah…" she said. "Klaus has Rebekah. That's it, isn't it?"

At first, Elijah didn't react. His gaze remained on the road, a hand each on the wheel and gear shift, and no sign that he'd even heard her crossed his face.

But he had.

"You're bright, too," he mused softly. "No wonder Klaus is so taken."

Caroline only paused to wrinkle her nose in distaste (he said that _way_ too often, in her opinion) before digging in further.

"Klaus has Rebekah… and you want her back. And he wouldn't give her to you."

Elijah loosened his collar, but said nothing.

"So it's a trade," she deduced. "Me for Rebekah."

"Caroline," Elijah said, "That's enough."

This time she didn't question him, not hoping to hit his nerves again. He'd been right about that. Caroline was his captive, and the less she pissed him off, the better they both would be. She stared out the window, and thought back to the night before. Under the streetlamp, her captor had been almost… comforting. But this man, he was severe, and arrogant, and a murderer, and he hid it all behind a thick layer of nobility.

Well Caroline saw right through that façade. She saw right through it, and knew that beneath was just another awful, awful excuse for a man.

…

Elijah ignored the anxiety rising in his chest; she hadn't figured out the important motive, which was good. The younger one really was quite bright – he thought this less because she'd figured him out, and more by the way she'd so carefully presented herself.

_She had the good sense to be cautious, at least_, he thought.

Loosening his collar further, he noticed that Caroline had slumped back into her sleeping position, eyes closed again. This time she wasn't sleeping, though, probably just lost in thought. He could hear the difference in her breathing.

'_Did you kill me?'_ she'd asked. Really? Had she thought so lowly of him, that he would stoop to that level?

_Don't pretend you're so above it_, he reminded himself. And that train of thought ceased.

Still…

Elijah looked over the blonde, curiosity steeping in the back of his mind. Caroline was lovely, perhaps the loveliest creature since Tatia and her doppelgangers. It was an entirely opposite kind of lovely, though. Her features were so light and open, eyes somehow lined with full dark lashes against her otherwise-pale skin. Her lips, small and coral-colored, were closed now, unlike when she'd been asleep.

The girl dressed well, too. Perhaps it had been the transition into immortality, but he noticed a change in her style since the last time he'd encountered her, months ago. Less a girl, more a woman. She wore well-fitted jeans, tucked into small-heeled black boots, and a simple rose-pink blouse under her dark jacket. Last time it had been all bright colors, short skirts, reminiscent of the distasteful nickname Damon Salvatore had coined – Barbie, was it?

He looked back to the road. It was bad enough he'd taken her, Elijah didn't want to creep her out as well. While he was truly an honorable man, and had no ill intentions toward his captive, it was apparent that she didn't trust him quite yet. As he continued driving, and they neared his destination in New York, he did find it more difficult to keep his eyes just on the road.

Yes. Elijah Mikaelson could certainly see why his brother was so taken with Caroline Forbes.

He clenched his jaw at realizing how similar this situation was from the one with Tatia. There were crucial differences, of course; namely, that Elijah wasn't also in love with Caroline, only Klaus was. But all the same, she was a lovely young girl, and his brother would no-doubt corrupt her as he had Tatia all those years ago.

_Though this one has a bit more fighting power_, he supposed. He'd seen bits of it flaring up here or there, and while that could be Caroline's greatest weapon in fighting off Klaus's attentions, well… It could also be the greatest disadvantage. It would only draw out the process.

He swallowed, attempting to wet his near-dry throat. It had been too long since his last meal.

Steering the car through his exit, he maneuvered the sparse 2-a.m. traffic and skirted around New York City. That wasn't their destination, anyway. He was taking them to Levittown, where he could find the one thing that might rival Caroline in Klaus's eyes, as far as importance.

Elijah had a friend with a sword.

A very, very old sword.

…

Elena awoke to the crash of breaking glass, and bolted into the next room – Jeremy's. His window was completely shattered, glass strewn across the carpet, and a small stone had lodge itself into the opposite wall.

Luckily for him, Jeremy hadn't slept that night. He came running from downstairs at the same time as his sister. They stared at the mess, then looked to each other.

"This can't be good," Elena mumbled, sprinting down the stairs in a flash. She threw open the front door, only to find a particularly unhappy hybrid leaning against her mailbox. Once again, Jeremy arrived at her side seconds later.

"What is it?" he asked, then stopped.

"Good morning, Gilberts," Klaus said happily. Elena noticed another small stone in his hand, and waited to see if he'd attack again. "I am _so_ very sorry to wake you like this. But, seeing as I now have your _full_ and _undivided_ attention, I won't have to resort to more… _tasteless_ methods."

The two shared a questioning glance. It couldn't even be five yet, and the sun had only just peeked out from over the horizon. What could Klaus possibly want that was so urgent?

"You," he said, pointing to Jeremy as he walked closer, "have a job to do, mate, and I'm afraid you haven't _quite_ lived up to your expectations. And seeing as you probably don't want these pesky _nightmares_ to continue driving you mad, well…" Klaus approached the porch, taking slow steps to meet them. He stopped, crossing his arms. "Well, then, you might just need to _kill some bloody vampires_, seeing as you've now surpassed the _lowly_ level of potential and are a real, in-the-flesh _vampire hunter_."

That last bit ended in a hiss, giving them a small glimpse of just how angry the Original was. Jeremy stood his ground, not speaking.

Klaus turned to Elena.

"And _you_, sweetheart, should spend a little less time breaking hearts and playing high school, and _turn some bloody vampires_ so we can get this plan rolling." He lowered his voice suddenly, his signature condescension on full-power. "Now, I don't think that's so much to ask of you, is it? Seeing as we all want the cure, and so far I'm really the only one _doing_ anything about it."

"I won't turn innocent people," Elena argued, shaking her head in disgust. "It's not right."

"Then turn some bloody_ felons_, I don't care!" Klaus leaned into the magical barrier at their doorway, rising to his full height in anger. Jeremy and Elena pulled away. "You see, little Gilberts, I have _other_ matters to attend to now. So either all progress is put on hold until I get _my_ affairs in order, or we all start behaving as responsible vampires and vampire hunters and _kill something_."

Jeremy pulled on Elena's arm, urging her back further as Klaus seethed against the barrier. This was more than his usual menacing, it was a full, unpredictable outburst.

"Alright, we will," Jeremy conceded, more to appease the hybrid than anything. "I'll kill some vampires, it'll be great."

They waited for his response, both holding their breath. Klaus seemed to relax, ever so slightly; he took a step back from the door and smiled.

"Excellent," he said. "Though you could have saved us all some time if you'd started right away." Klaus eyed the pair carefully before turning around and taking off down toward the street. "I'm afraid I'll be out of town for a bit, so this one's on you."

And like that, he was gone.

Elena looked at Jeremy slowly, unsure of what exactly to say. He just shook his head and reached for the door, wondering what the hell had happened.

…

**Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews, they're what keeps me going (that and the suspense of waiting for the next episode…). I don't know if I'll be writing again today, but I'm sure you will see at least one chapter up tomorrow. Please give me any critique or concerns you have – some of you already have, and it's always helpful.**

**Also, happy dead week! :)**


	5. Gentlemen and Vampires

Elena, holding tight to her brother, raised her hand to open the door to the Salvatore boarding house. Just before her fingertips grasped the metal, however, the door flew open, revealing a rather frustrated-looking Damon.

"What now?" he demanded, appearing thoroughly annoyed. "Doesn't anyone in this town _sleep_?"

Jeremy and Elena shared a look, neither understanding what Damon meant by that.

"Did something happen?" Elena asked. She pulled Jeremy through the threshold, out of the nippy morning air.

"Yeah, of course, there's always _something_," Damon strode past them, into the sitting room. He poured himself some liquor and took a swig, waving his hand dismissively. "But it's not important. What happened to you?"

"_Klaus_," Jeremy said, resentment clear in his voice. It was the short answer, but seemed to cover all their bases. Everything seemed to lead back to Klaus.

Elena slumped onto the couch, rubbing her face in her hands, as Damon downed his glass.

"You too, huh?" he said.

Elena and Jeremy both snapped to attention.

"What does that mean?" Jeremy asked.

"He came here?" Elena said, at the same time.

"Uh huh. I imagine he was just as fire-and-brimstone with you two?" Damon said, his infamous sarcasm making an appearance.

"Yeah, he was actually pretty concerned about Jeremy killing vampires…" Elena told him. "And he said he was going out of town, and that it's 'all on us' now."

"Is that why he came here, too?" Jeremy asked. Up until now, Damon hadn't noticed the deep grey circles under the younger Gilbert's eyes. It must have been a few days since he last slept. "Was he bitching about the map or the Five or anything?"

Ignoring Elena's light quip ("_Language_, Jer',") Damon just rolled his eyes.

"No, see, you two are just _so far_ out of the loop on this one –" Damon paused, giving an annoyed sigh. "Alright. Last night, our favorite Original – Elijah, in case anyone was wondering – took little blondie for a road trip. Now, Klaus wasn't exactly ecstatic to hear about that, so naturally he came to _me_. Because I'm _so_ good at this," he remarked, irritated, "and hey, what else could go wrong in twenty-four hours?"

"He took Caroline –?" Elena exclaimed, only to be cut off by Damon.

"No no, I'm not done yet. So now Elijah and Blondie are who-knows-where, and Klaus is hot on their trail, but he's more than a little concerned about the map and the Five and slaying vampires. Still." Damon sighed again. "I know. He's demanding." A brief silence. "Aaaaand I'm done."

"Wait a second," Jeremy started, thoughtfully. "Do you mean that Klaus left _you_ in charge?" The disapproval rang clearly in his tone.

"Ah, yeah," Damon chided. "Hence being '_so_ good at this.' Keep up, little Gilbert."

Elena ignored the challenging glares worn by the two men (Damon's looked more mocking than anything) and stood. She didn't know what to do about any of this. It seemed like she never knew what to do anymore, but there had to be something. Nobody just kidnapped her best friend and got away with it.

"We have to do something," she said, more thinking aloud than anything. She paced in front of the fireplace, gaze on the floor.

"Uh, _no_," Damon interrupted. He stepped in front of her, halting her in her path. "_We_ need to stay here, and get Buffy the Vampire Slayer there a few kills. I'm sorry Elena, but Klaus was right about one thing: it'll drive the kid crazy if he doesn't."

"I'm _fine_," Jeremy said from the corner, but they ignored him.

Damon stepped close to Elena, brushing the hair out of her face and looking deep into her chocolate eyes. She looked close to tears, and stared up at him in a way that revealed just how much distress he'd put her in.

"Damon, we have to _do_ something," she repeated, softer. "We can't just let them take her, she's already been through so much –"

"I know," he said. "I know. We'll get her back. But that's not a job for you, Elena. We'll find another way."

Sometime during their tête-a-tête, Jeremy had groaned and sauntered off, though they didn't notice. He'd gotten the tip-off from Bonnie last night, about Stefan and the break up, and it sounded like he'd taken it pretty hard. Apparently, that put his sister and Damon in the clear. Caroline must've sent Bonnie that text sometime just before Elijah intercepted her.

Jeremy took a seat in the kitchen, far enough away that he didn't have to hear their whispering. He loved Elena, and he always would, but he was tired of everyone coddling her. She was right, Caroline had been through so much – multiple kidnappings and tortures, more than anyone should have to deal with in a lifetime. It was enough that everyone should have been jumping into action, Elena included, ready to sniff out Elijah's trail and get their friend back.

But he couldn't leave.

The pounding in his head returned. It was the same ache that had kept him up since he killed the hybrid, and he didn't know how to stop it. Klaus was probably right, maybe a kill would set him straight… but he couldn't do that just yet. And he didn't know why.

…

Caroline wasn't entirely sure what to do with herself.

They'd arrived around two-thirty in the morning, though where exactly she had no idea. It was some kind of a high-rise close to Levittown, but as soon as Elijah had ushered her inside his suite, he'd compelled her to forget their whereabouts. She could remember _that_ he'd compelled her, which was the funny thing. Apparently it mattered little to the Original if she knew her memory had been tampered with.

They had spoken very little since arriving, only enough for Caroline to question owning a penthouse in New York (to which Elijah impassively replied, "I've found it more convenient to have at least one home in each major city,") and for Caroline to explicitly refuse to voice her awe of the place. The apartment was spacious, airy, grand… the floors were made of a heavy oak, and the finishes in the open kitchen were all marble and steel. Upon stepping in, Caroline first noticed that the opposite wall was entirely lined with windows, which initially displayed only the deep black and bright lights of the surrounding city, and now glowed with the rise of the morning sun. The sitting area was a few steps down from the rest of the level, with several leather sofas circling an antique-looking fireplace.

She currently sat on one of those couches, still surveying the room with interest. There was no way of knowing if Elijah himself had picked out all the finishes and details (simply because she'd refuse to show the interest) but if he had, she'd have to hand it to him. Somewhere between the various clean lines of steel and aged, dark wood, the decorator had accomplished the perfect balance between updated and antiquated. Caroline, quite frankly, couldn't think of a better fit for the thousand-year-old gentleman.

_If he _was_ a gentleman_, she thought.

But now it was nearing six in the morning, and Elijah was preparing to leave. She assumed she wasn't invited.

He strode from the direction of the master bedroom, pulling on a new suit-jacket. Caroline noticed he'd changed into a more professional-looking outfit, this one dark gray with subtle pinstriping, and the shaded material contrasted well with his warmly-colored features. She reconsidered the idea that he'd hired a decorator; after all, a man who could dress himself this well, must know a thing or two about aesthetics.

Before he had a chance to acknowledge her presence, Caroline gave Elijah a thorough scan. Not that she would admit it, but she much preferred this suit on him. While she doubted anything would look bad – or even just alright – on this man, and his previous casual wear had done him a great deal of justice, business fit him like a glove. The outfit hugged his narrow form tightly, obviously tailored, and accentuated the modest breadth of his chest.

"How old are you?" she wondered aloud, before she could catch herself.

He stopped, sharp eyebrows drawing together in question.

"I – I mean," Caroline backpedalled nervously, "how old were you, when you transitioned?"

A gentle look of curiosity filled his eyes, but if he was thinking anything of her question, he revealed nothing.

"I was twenty-two," he answered. He stepped down into the sitting area, straightening his jacket.

Caroline would have guessed about that. He had the very masculine, adult angles in his face, yet his eyes maintained a kind of youthful quality.

Instead of pursuing the topic, he moved on.

"I am leaving now," he announced. "You should expect me back in about two hours. Until then, I hope you make yourself comfortable."

"Right…" she said, rolling her eyes. This must be a new trend in kidnappings.

But when she looked back up, he was staring quite earnestly at her.

"I have books," he suggested, motioning to a large cabinet by the window. "I am afraid there's no television here, or electronics of any kind. But I'm sure you can find something to fill your time."

When he received no response, Elijah retreated to the front door.

"If I don't return… well, I suppose you just might be stuck here."

Caroline whipped her head around to face him, to gauge the seriousness behind that statement, but by the time she looked Elijah had gone. She swore to herself, knowing that only now would she be anxious to see that Original again. Caroline also wondered, not too lightheartedly, if that had been his intent.

…

Bonnie hated vampires, and she hated Originals most of all. But this one… _this_ one, she told herself, had reserved a very special place in the deepest darkest corner of hell.

Klaus.

"Thank you, darling, for your cooperation," he said, lacking that usual smugness of when he got his way. They'd spread a map of New York out on Bonnie's kitchen table, and it was smeared with several drops of blood from performing a locator spell for Elijah. On any given day, Bonnie would have told Klaus to shove off if he approached with a request, but much to her surprise, he'd arrived with a good case.

Caroline might've been the only person that Bonnie knew she could trust Klaus with. Sure, he was a sneaky bastard, and murderous at best, but there was little secrecy to his admiration for their blonde friend. And one look at the very genuinely-distraught Klaus told Bonnie that this project would be worth it.

"Whatever, Klaus," she said, wishing he would leave already. "Just bring her back."

"Oh, you know me," he replied, feigning indifference, "always one for a good rescue. I'm sure I will make _quite_ the knight in shining armor."

Somehow, Bonnie didn't buy the false humor in his voice. Klaus wouldn't even look at her at this point, speaking only toward the front door as he walked away.

She held herself back, watching as he exited her home without another word.

Something about knowing Caroline was in Elijah's hands had severely unbalanced him. His typically tightly-held-together façade was the most transparent Bonnie had ever seen from him, and that worried her. She was worried he would find his brother and kill him. She was worried this would be the start of a war, and that Caroline, caught in the crossfire, would pay the price.

This situation was highly reminiscent of what Elena had told her, though… Hadn't Tatia, the initial Petrova doppelganger, also had both Mikaelson brothers at her beck and call? Or had that been Katherine?

Regardless, Bonnie knew how crazy ancient vampires got over little romances. Caroline had never mentioned any of it, though – so was any of this even reciprocated?

Unable to follow that train of thought, Bonnie stumbled back to the table, grasping her phone and typing a succinct text to Jeremy. A single drop of blood hit the screen, just as she pressed the send button.

She watched the drop slide off the glass, landing on the wooden tabletop below. Her breath hitched. With a flick of her wrist, the phone flew into the corner of the room, landing on the stack of shredded maps that marked her many failed attempts with Klaus before finally reaching success.

Consciousness gradually left her, black fog rolling in from the corners of her vision as she fell to the ground. Bonnie lay there, a steady stream of blood flowing from her nose, until help would arrive some time later.

…

Klaus raced toward the freeway in his flashy sports car, urging the speedometer close to ninety yet somehow knowing that wasn't fast enough.

_Don't they make these bloody things for speed?_ He thought, pressing the accelerator even further. It did little help, however, as traffic continued on at its steady pace.

If there was a man who could stand up to a few threats, it was Klaus. That had been the business for centuries now, dealing in blackmail and trading and constant negotiating. Usually that negotiation turned out in his favor, since there were few in the world with the will to defy an Original vampire. Even when Elijah had looked him dead in the eye and threatened to take Caroline, Klaus had made a mental note to somehow regain the upper hand. But Elijah pounced before Klaus had the opportunity.

_Well played, brother_, he seethed, silently urging the cars ahead to pick up the pace.

Elijah's words still rang in Klaus's head, ever on repeat since they were first spoken: _It's obvious. You're not the only one who sees her light, and sees that she may one day love you back._

_She may one day love you back._

Klaus instinctually ground his teeth together. Until his brother had mentioned it, he'd honestly assumed it was his own naïve hopes that showed him that side of Caroline. But had Elijah truly seen it as well? Or had he lied, to really get Klaus's attention?

All he could see were Caroline's bright eyes, and the wide smile she offered so keenly to everyone else. He could still feel the imprint she'd left, the night she'd been bitten and ended up in his arms. She was so small, and to have her drink from his own vein…

It wasn't lust. There was that, of course; but this feeling ran deeper. Few had touched him there. And Klaus was a firm believer that, just like power, the perfect woman was difficult to come by, and that love – true love – was worth the fight. It would be worth decades of fighting, if he could one day be the receiver of her bright, doe-eyed smile.

_One day_, he thought, and a tremor flew through his body. _One day_.

…

**Hello readers! Thank you to everyone who's reviewed so far, that's really encouraging. My mind's been reeling since I started this story, and I think it's going great places. It'll be hard once the next episode airs, because so far I've kept it pretty canon (if unbelievable) since the last one.**

**I don't know when the next update will be, but anyone who's followed so far should know that only means you might need to wait until tomorrow. Haha. Somehow, in the midst of dead week, this story has taken complete precedence. ;)**

**Anyway, thank you for reading! I'll update as soon as I can.**


	6. Risky Business

Soon after Elijah left, Caroline grew bored enough to start exploring. After all, now being alone in an Original vampire's home, how could she resist? Especially with two very long hours to fill, and very little to fill them with.

She began with the basics, the main living area. Upon opening the cupboard Elijah had pointed out, Caroline found volumes upon volumes of literature – classics, encyclopedias, and many history books. With the non-fictional history books and many other covers pointing to ancient mythologies, and these taking up the greatest proportion of the collection, she wondered if they were present for reference or entertainment. To be honest, she imagined they supplied both.

Nothing jumped out as especially intriguing, but Caroline made a mental note to scour some of the mythologies later if she needed to kill time. She shut the cabinet, moving on.

No framed photographs lined the mantle, only a few untouched candles, no doubt placed for decoration. In fact, no photos or art of any kind would be found; she swiveled on her feet, realizing that it was the penthouse's lack of wall hangings and personal touches that made it appear so stately and hotel-like.

That was all for the sitting room. Eyeing the large (and spectacular) kitchen, Caroline headed in that direction. Maybe she would do some baking.

Upon opening the cupboards, however, she found the room empty. It was bursting in the area of pots and pans and utensils, but not a shred of actual _food_ was to be found, or anything she could liken to ingredients. Not that she should feel surprised. Vampires didn't need food, after all.

She turned, running her fingers along the crystalline counter tops, and approached the bar.

_If I know these vampires_, she thought, imagining a grand supply of liquor, as though to make up for the severe shortage of real food.

As she anticipated, it was well stocked.

However, not in the mood for day-drinking, Caroline gave a leery glance toward the hallway. Despite a complete and utter lack of Elijah being currently in the apartment, she couldn't help but feel his presence. It had nothing to do with some essence or anything being left behind, since the place clearly wasn't especially lived-in, but she found herself wanting to be cautious all the same.

_For god's sake, Caroline_, she chided, _he said to entertain yourself. What else does he expect you to do?_

She unhurriedly stepped up to the hallway, which was the definite line between public and private spaces in the penthouse. _This_ side was for entertaining; _that_ side was Elijah's, and Elijah's alone.

The hall was relatively short, only long enough to bear double-doored linen closets on either side. Out of curiosity, Caroline opened each. They were relatively plain, revealing only uniform stacks of towels and sheets in a deep, regal blue. She wondered if half of them had even been used, before continuing on with her snooping.

Teeing-off at the end with two doors, Caroline found one bathroom (larger than her own bedroom) and, apparently, the master suite. With a mischievous smile on her face, and a wry glance back, she stepped in.

Not unlike the rest of the penthouse, Elijah's suite was grand.

The room seemed to stretch as far as the sitting room had, opposite wall also lined with windows and heavy satin drapes. A massive king-size bed, complete with ceiling-tall posts and a canopy, seemed to be the focal point – flawlessly made with silk dressings, all in that regal blue, and with several embroidered pillows, it stole the show. The size alone tempted Caroline to leap on it and take a well-deserved nap, but she restrained herself somehow.

A mirrored closet spanned one of the walls, while a long dresser (made of a rich mahogany) lined the other. She started for the closet, sliding it open curiously.

Ever-predictable, Elijah filled his closet with suits. They ranged from gray to navy to black, each impressively tailored, and upon closer inspection, each also bore barely-noticeable details she was sure cost quite a fortune. Just below she found a selection of dress shoes, and in a small built-in cabinet, drawers of various cuff links, watches, and ties.

She shut the closet, thoroughly intimidated.

But she wasn't finished, yet. Feeling more mischievous than ever, and more than a little foolish as well, she stepped slowly to the long dresser.

"Alright, Elijah," she said under her breath, "Let's find out what you own besides suits."

She pulled open the first drawer, revealing stacks of neatly-folded dress shirts. She let out a laugh, hardly surprised, but reached out to touch the fabric. It was all so rich, and soft, and she couldn't imagine owning so many beautiful things. She had never expected to be envious of Elijah Mikaelson's selection of dress shirts.

The next drawer revealed various undershirts: standard white tees, black tees, and even a few wifebeaters. Her eyebrows raised at the thought of finding Elijah Mikaelson clad in only a black wifebeater. Would he be muscular? Pale? Hairy? She'd only ever encountered him while fully-dressed, so she couldn't know.

Snapping out of _that_ reverie, and opening the next, she hardly batted an eye at the ever-so-neat stacks of pants she'd unveiled. Nothing spectacular there.

Then the next one: socks. Piles. Piles and piles of socks. Caroline laughed, clapping a hand to her mouth, but couldn't stop herself. It was just so _human_. She didn't look at the Originals that way at all, they seemed so above such tedious things. Yet here was the evidence (piles of it… _piles_) and while she was pretty sure that not a single pair had been previously worn, she still had the proof.

She didn't know what she found so silly. That was the first she'd laughed, genuinely, since the other night – maybe that was why.

One drawer further down, and Caroline encountered several sets of silky pajama bottoms. This would've set her into another fit of giggles, she was sure, if it hadn't first conjured a vivid image of Elijah in _just_ those dark pajamas. But her imagination was running away with itself.

The last drawer called out to her, moreso to finish her business there and continue with her scouting-out of the premises than due to any remaining curiosity. She pulled it open, took one glance at the predictably and perfectly-stacked sets of expensive boxer-briefs, and snapped it shut again.

She froze, grimacing as she fought the urge to imagine _that_.

Shaking her head, Caroline paced over to the windows. The sun had risen over the city now, but its light was still cool and thinly-veiled by autumn clouds. Winter was well on its way.

Mind positively full of unfortunate thoughts, she collapsed onto the bed.

_This isn't right_, she thought_. I'm not here to play detective. I'm not here to entertain myself. I'm here because _he_ dragged me here, and I should be a hell of a lot more bitter about it._

The soft, luxurious bed made her feel weightless, and she closed her eyes in an attempt to relax. There was no way to reach somebody, and so there was little chance that anyone would find her. On top of that, she was sure no one had reported her missing quite yet; class wouldn't have started back in Mystic Falls. And even to top _that_, who knew where Bonnie and Elena's minds would be... Would they even notice?

Would they care?

No. She refused, point-blank, to think about that.

Her hands gathered up fists of the fluffy comforter, and she enjoyed the sensation. Caroline never had things this nice. She lived a comfortable life, but that was all. No riches, no penthouses, no king-sized mattresses clad in royal blue…

She buried her face in the material, surprised to vaguely recognize Elijah's scent. How long had it been since he'd slept here? Probably ages. And yet, there it was: a light, musky smell, with a highlight of fresh pine, and the barest hint of peppermint. She breathed it in.

_This is not okay_, she thought. It was more like a reminder to herself of her complete inappropriateness. This was Elijah Mikaelson's bed, it was the place her _kidnapper_ slept when he was fleeing with a captive. If she was going to relax, she could at least find a more proper place than this.

Caroline sprung off the mattress, out of the suite in a split-second. Closing the door behind herself, she then peeked into the bathroom, knowing full-well it was the only unexplored territory left.

It couldn't have been more than a half hour since the Original had left, which meant Caroline had plenty of time. And she needed to unwind, and she'd really missed her shower that morning… so screw Elijah and his plans, she could still take her damn bubble bath. Sure, she had no Michael Bublè for the background, and no delicious bag of B+ to go with it (which reminded her, she really needed to eat soon) but… she would take what she could get.

…

Elijah pulled into the run-down parking lot behind Leon Castillo's wreck of an antique shop, noting pleasantly that only Leon's car occupied a space. Leon had been a big player in the vampire world since the first world war, but he wasn't like the rest. Instead of constant travel, the man had permanently settled in that corner of New York and purchased this godawful warehouse, choosing to collect and fill it with rare antiques. He never received too much business, but in his case, that was the best. If only one person came into the shop at a time, only one person required compulsion after feeding, which worked out well for the century-old vampire.

It had been at least two decades since Elijah last paid Leon a visit, but it had ended well enough. Luckily for the younger vampire, Elijah never had reason to threaten or otherwise maim him, unlike many others.

He avoided the broken glass from several shattered windows as he circled the building to find the entrance. It was a boxy, red-peeling-paint kind of place, and Leon's original sign was hardly legible these days. But, it wasn't Elijah's business to run, and so he shouldn't critique.

The door opened and closed silently.

It was as he remembered. The gargantuan space was packed, and with no recognizable organization to it. Everything was kept neat and tidy; aside from the dust filtering down from above, all surfaces were free of it. Some aisles were marked by uniform-looking shelves, which were spilling over with trinkets of all sizes and orientations, while some rows were signified by neatly-lined sets of furniture. The air was musty, and silent.

"Well, Mr. Mikaelson," greeted a low voice from above. "How surprising it is to find you here."

Elijah glanced up, only to find the proprietor crouched among the warehouse's upper beams. The man stepped off casually, falling gracefully to a stand only feet away, a landing that would most certainly break both a human's legs.

Leon extended a hand to the Original.

"How is business these days, Leon?" Elijah inquired, returning the handshake. The other man appeared to be in his late 30's, older than most vampires. His olive complexion was accented by dark hair, and green eyes (not unlike Caroline's, though considerably dimmer in color) that crinkled with laugh lines when he spoke.

Leon just shrugged. "It's always the same here. New merchandise, old customers, familiar tastes. But I do enjoy that."

Elijah nodded. Leon had never been afraid of the Originals, though he hadn't been boastful of that fact. It showed in his easy confidence, which made him more preferable to speak with than most people.

"And you?" Leon prompted. "I'm guessing you're here for business, rather than pleasure."

"Yes," Elijah said, "You are exactly right. I recall several decades ago, that you came into possession of a particularly rare sword… I would like to look at it."

Leon stared at the Original, noting that the demand left little room to decline. Not that he would, if he knew what was best for him.

After a moment of careful scrutiny, as though best judging how to carry on, Leon began toward the back of the store.

"Right. Of course."

The relic had been meticulously preserved, and was in excellent condition. Elijah attributed this less to Leon's skills at his trade and more to the magic binding the weapon. It had been locked securely in a store-room in the back of the warehouse, and Elijah wondered how many people knew of its contents.

He handled it with care, once Leon had placed it in his hands. It was heavy, and he could feel its weight even as a vampire – he also lent this toward its magical properties. A foreign insignia marked the handle, with abstract carvings lining the base.

"I would like to buy this from you," he said, still searching out details in the blade. "What would you think is a fair price?"

Leon didn't answer immediately, unwilling to upset the older vampire. He lightly massaged his chin, lost in thought.

"There is no price," he said at last with a sigh, "for a friend."

_Right answer_, Elijah thought, though he'd come more than well-prepared to pay any cost.

And so, their business concluded much quicker than anticipated. Elijah made a mental not to gift something to the younger vampire later in the year, and keep them on good terms. He showed himself back to the entrance, wrapping the sword in a towel Leon supplied before taking his leave.

"Thank you again, Leon, for your business." And he left.

Leon watched him go, subconsciously letting out a breath he'd been holding. Walking around to the cashier's desk, where he kept his phone, he glanced at the handful of voicemail alerts he'd received only hours ago. It wasn't until after several minutes passed that he flipped the "closed" sign around, locked the door, and made a very risky phone call.

_This is a huge mistake_, he thought. But he couldn't schmooze one Mikaelson without insulting the other, and that would only yield mortal consequences.

"Yes Leon?" Klaus's voice cut through the first ring.

"Yes. Klaus." Leon swallowed nervously, glancing out the window. "He just left."

…

Caroline soaked in the luxury that came with a jacuzzi-style bathtub. The thick layers of bubbles piled across the surface of the water, and the air was thick with lavender, as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She hadn't planned on dragging this on for quite so long, but Elijah had given her a two-hour window to fill, and this was about the best thing she could think of to pass that time.

She hadn't dwelled too much on the contents of the next room. Her mind continually pushed images into her head, but she ignored them quite stubbornly, replacing each with some new random thought to occupy her musings.

Still, Caroline couldn't help it. She'd watched him leave that morning, in his new suit, and had paid far too much attention to Elijah's build. That, and she'd realized she hadn't seen him in anything less, so naturally the curiosity had gotten the better of her. But that was entirely his fault, wasn't it?

Letting out a frustrated sigh, she swatted at some of the foam that lined her bathwater.

Okay, so she was dwelling. Kind of. But what was she supposed to do? This wasn't exactly the gritty kidnapping she'd initially pictured.

There was a loud _bang_ from the front room, and the faint clatter of splintering wood. Her eyes popped open.

She was out of the bathtub in a flash, the supernatural speed alone shedding any bubbles that clung to her skin. Wrapping her torso in a towel, she pressed herself against the bathroom door, and listened.

There were four voices.

"See, Riley, it's not so bad," said one of them, male. She heard the dull congratulatory clap he placed on Riley's shoulders. "You'll only be running for the rest of your life for this."

A chorus of laughter followed this statement. All male. One of them, she assumed Riley, grumbled regretfully.

Who the _hell_ would break into an Original vampire's home?

"Alright, let's get to it then," came another. Approaching footsteps caused Caroline to look around frantically – she needed something, a weapon. Something wooden.

But among the silvery fixtures and high-end surfaces of the bathroom, there was nothing. She backed into the far wall, wondering how many of them she could take down before they got the best of her.

A knock rang from the door.

"Hello, sweetie," sang one of them, accompanied by several sniggers, "Open the door now, or we'll have to break it down."

Her mind raced. She couldn't handle four, but the idea of having splintered wood at the ready meant she might make it through. But Caroline would need to move fast.

"Leave me alone!" She shouted, bracing herself to spring.

A pause followed. If Caroline still had a pulse, she knew it would be racing along quicker than a rabbit's right now. Anyone willing to attack and Original's property was either batshit crazy or very confident in their own power. Probably both.

_Dammit, Elijah_, she thought. _Where are you?_

And the door burst open, but didn't splinter as she'd hoped – it swung wildly, handle lodging itself deeply into the drywall when it made contact. Caroline made her leap anyway, smashing into the first large body she encountered.

It wasn't like fighting humans. Humans crumpled under this force. These were solid beings, much like pre-vampire Caroline trying to take on a regular grown man in the first place.

They gripped her fast, shouting in surprise; her fangs unsheathed, and she felt as the veins rippled under her eyes when she elicited her warning snarl, lashing out. But they had her, one bulky man for each arm, and two standing, stunned, only feet away.

And then, they laughed. Her blood boiled.

"Don't be rude, beautiful," said one of them, face breaking into a rather skeevy smile. He seemed to be the main voice of the troupe.

Caroline's only response was a hiss. The two holding her arms pulled in opposite directions, pinning her shoulders across the doorframe and backing her flush against the corner of it.

They hardly looked impressive. Outside of their size, she could tell the men were run-down lowlifes. They were older-looking, and wore more weight than she was used to seeing on any vampires, aside from the smallest (still rather bulky) who'd backed into Elijah's room. His eyes flitted up and down across her legs, face, and chest… Caroline gave him an extra _hiss_ and a deadly glare.

This received another round of laughter, which only made her angrier.

"Alright, alright," said the main one, who stood directly in front of her. He held up his hands to his friends, wide grin on his stupid face, as though to egg on their amusement. The man then reached into the pocket of his stained, holey jeans, removing a small box.

Brandishing the little black container, he leaned in close to Caroline's face, giving it a shake. Something inside rattled.

"You know what this is, Barbie?" he whispered, and she growled at his cruel misuse of Damon's pet name. His breath reeked. "It's a vervaine capsule… specially made, too."

A look of fear crossed Caroline's face. The veins beneath her eyes faded slightly, though her fangs remained fully intact. What would they do to her?

"Now, don't bite _too_ hard," the man taunted, firmly grasping her chin before popping the box open and emptying it into her mouth – she felt the pill hit her tongue, already stinging, and she fought desperately to spit it out. Cheers sounded from the others, but a large hand clamped over her mouth prevented her from removing the poison.

She swallowed.

The effect was immediate. It felt like someone had stabbed a branding iron down her throat; it burned all the way down, and she screamed in pain. When it hit her stomach, releasing waves of mind-numbing fire in her core, she fell limp, wracked with seizure-esque spasms.

They dragged her from there, and she hardly felt the as the polished oak hardwood rubbed at her skin, thankfully smooth. Caroline cried out continuously, losing awareness of anything other than the constant and throbbing pain in her abdomen. She didn't feel the arms of the vampire who picked her up, and didn't feel the hand that clapped over her mouth once again. But her voice retreated in her throat, and the darkness set in, and her last resounding thought was on Elijah Mikaelson.

…

**Alright, thank you for reading so far. I realize this chapter was very different from the others – the last chapters have all been very dialogue-heavy. I hope the beginning section wasn't too boring, because it was my favorite part to write. I felt like we needed to see that from Caroline in order to believably build her interest in Elijah.**

**Please leave me any feedback and criticism you have. Did you like it better when it was more dialogue-driven? Are you worried for Caroline? Will Elijah Mikaelson save the day, and who the hell would break into his house?**

**;)**

'**Til next time,**

**Moony240**


	7. Lorcan Slater

Elijah knew something was wrong the moment he approached his building. He parked his car, leaving the sword in the trunk for now, and surveyed the area. It was a typical New York apartment building, high-end and surrounded by bustling pedestrians, but he could feel a difference.

As he neared his own flat, the smell hit him like a sack of bricks. First, it was the overwhelming musk of testosterone, and so much that he would've crinkled his nose in disgust. But he was focused, because buried under that smell was Caroline.

He'd memorized her scent during the long car ride, and it called his attention like a siren. It was soft and warm, like vanilla, overlayed by a trace of lavender, which was suddenly so strong – then he glimpsed the open doorway, and broke into a sprint.

Seeing that the door had splintered inwards only verified his initial thoughts: Caroline hadn't fled of her own doing. Someone else, definitely male, had broken _in_.

His legs couldn't carry him quickly enough as he searched each room in the house – and immediately located the place of struggle. He found the bathroom door thrown open, lodged somehow into the wall, with several pools of water spilled onto the marble flooring. He touched the bathwater, and it was lukewarm.

_It hasn't been that long_, he thought, and he pulled out his phone.

There was only one person he knew of who'd go to such great lengths to get what they wanted, but Elijah knew for a fact that Klaus couldn't be in New York just yet. But it didn't make sense… he didn't think his brother would trust anyone to handle Caroline aside from himself, and even Klaus knew that Elijah wouldn't touch her. There was a faint possibility that Klaus had hybrids in the area, but Elijah could swear he'd recognize the smell.

He dialed, holding his breath.

"Hello, Elijah," Klaus answered immediately. His anger, unrestrained, bled through the phone. "Are we having second thoughts, now?"

"Who did you send?" Elijah shot back. He raked a hand through his hair.

"What?"

"_Who did you send_, Niklaus?" Elijah nearly shouted, unsure of where the sudden rage had come from.

"_ME_," Klaus shot back. "Now what the _hell_ are you talking about?"

Elijah swore, removing the phone from his ear. He was shaking.

After a moment of attempting to collect himself, not to much avail, Elijah returned to the conversation, where Klaus had been shouting for his attention.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Klaus bellowed.

"_I did nothing_!" he snapped. "She's _gone_, Klaus, someone has taken her!"

In the brief silence following that statement, Elijah prepared himself for an onslaught. But the way Klaus spoke next could have sent chills down his spine.

"You lost her." Klaus said, surprisingly calm. But there was a menacing undertone that Elijah picked up. "You _lost_ Caroline?"

"I did no such–"

"HOW THE _HELL_ DID YOU LOSE HER?"

"She was never meant to be harmed!" Elijah seethed, pacing across the splintered wood of his front door. "She was to stay in my apartment, Niklaus. I _compelled_ her. But I returned and she was _gone_ –"

"And just what were _you_ off doing, then?" Klaus interjected.

"It hardly matters. I had hoped this was the work of _your_ people." Shaking his head furiously, Elijah let out a harried sigh. "But evidently, I was wrong. And I'm at a complete loss for who would have done this."

He paused in his pacing as Klaus went on in his ear, but he heard none of it. Something had caught his eye.

There, tucked into the door jamb, was a card. Elijah dropped his phone, and pulled the paper out. It was a regular playing card, with no distinguishing qualities, but no-doubt had been deliberately planted for Elijah to find. It was the ace of clubs.

Taking the phone in his hand once again, and ignoring the various profanities Klaus was currently streaming his way, Elijah cleared his throat.

"Niklaus," he said, "I might have found something."

The profanities halted.

"What is it?" Klaus demanded, not quite masking the true desperation in his voice.

"A playing card…" Elijah turned it over in his hands. "The ace of clubs. Does that mean anything to you?"

Silence.

"You're lying," Klaus accused. His voice was oddly quiet.

"This means nothing to me," Elijah said. "I wouldn't lie to you, Niklaus. What does this mean?"

"It's Lorcan, Elijah," Klaus said, barely audible. "That's his mark. You just handed Caroline over to Lorcan Slater."

A dead weight filled in Elijah's stomach; he'd truly never intended for Caroline to be harmed. He regretted the irony of now owning one of the five's swords, which would have been more than enough leverage over Klaus… he could have let her go. If not for Elijah, she could have been safe.

Why did that hurt so badly?

…

It wasn't until another hour had passed that Caroline came to.

She immediately heaved, as though to vomit, but there was nothing in her system to cough up. The pain in her abdomen had dulled to an ache, but when she attempted to move, her insides stung horribly.

Her hands were cuffed to either side, wrists burning as she twisted them to view her leather manacles – they must've been steeped in vervaine, also. Memories of the torture her father had induced flooded to the surface, but she forced them away.

_Stay strong, Caroline_, she thought. _You'll be saved. They will come for you_.

Who 'they' were, she didn't particularly care. But someone would get her out of here, she just needed to believe that.

They'd placed her in a dark room, with dingy concrete floors and exposed walls, as though it hadn't been finished. It was dim, but she could still see. The space was about the size of a large walk-in closet, with only enough room to stretch her legs out.

Thankfully, the towel was still wrapped securely around her torso. She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall.

The door opened.

Momentarily blinded by the light, Caroline squinted, only making out the silhouette of some faceless, towering figure. She instinctually curled away, hissing as the cuffs bit into her wrists.

He laughed at her, stepping through and kneeling down to her level.

This wasn't one of the brutes who'd broken into Elijah's penthouse, it was someone entirely new – and whether she found this to be a relief or not, Caroline couldn't tell yet. He watched her with a delighted gleam in his dark eyes, which she returned with a mild glare. Appearing in his mid-20's, this vampire was roguishly handsome, with dark shaggy hair and a heavy layer of stubble on his sharply chiseled jaw. He dressed fairer than the others had, in something comparable to Elijah's casual wear.

"My, my," he whispered, smiling at her. A heavy Irish accent obscured his voice. "No wonder those Mikaelson gents are so keen en yeh." He reached a hand out to brush away her hair, but she withdrew from his touch.

"Please," she croaked, voice raspy. "I need to eat."

This drew a hearty laugh from the Irishman, which she didn't understand.

"Not yet, lovely," he said. His eyes scanned over her face with care, memorizing each detail, and savoring the defiance that lined her every feature. "I have a favor in mind."

He pulled two things from his trouser pockets: a cell phone, and a clear perfume bottle. Her eyebrows drew together, still not understanding, as he pushed a single button on the phone and it began to ring. Even without the speakerphone setting, she could hear the other end perfectly.

It only rang once, before a very familiar Mikaelson voice called out.

"This wouldn't be Lorcan Slater, now would it?" Klaus asked immediately.

The Irishman's face lit up, and he leaned in closer to Caroline, placing a calloused hand on her exposed knee. She was too alerted to move away.

"Aye, Klaus!" Lorcan exclaimed happily. "I'm glad t' hear I'm not forgotten. 'T's good news indeed."

"Let her go, Lorcan." Even filtered through the tinny speakers of the phone, Caroline could sense Klaus's anger. She and the other vampire locked gaze. "You and I both know this won't end well for you if you don't."

"Agh, but the bayos are havin' _so_ much fun with her," Lorcan replied, giving her knee a squeeze. She jumped with a yelp.

But that's what he wanted. She knew Klaus could hear on the other end, and recognized that pained gasp he let out.

"He's lying!" She cried. "Nobody's touched me –"

Before she could finish, he sprayed the perfume directly into her face. It wasn't perfume, though. Caroline shrieked as her skin bubbled, sizzling from the vervaine mixture, and it invaded her eyes and nose, forcing her to cough uncontrollably.

"Right, well," Lorcan watched her, obviously amused. "I s'pose we could change that, girlie."

"What do you want?" came Klaus's voice over the phone.

"I _want_ meh feckin' sister back," the Irishman stood, amusement draining from his face. "But _that_ ain't exactly gonna happen now, is it? And _who's_ fault is that?"

"I'm not the one who bit your sister, Slater!" Klaus shouted.

"_No!_" Lorcan screamed back. Caroline, still sputtering and tears streaming down her face, pulled herself tighter to the wall. This man was clearly insane. "_Yer_ the one who denied us an antidote! Her blood is on _yer_ hands!"

On the other end, Klaus reeled.

"So that's it, then?" he asked. "I can't change what I did! You're hurting an _innocent_ girl for _no_ reason, Slater –"

"Ah, no," Lorcan turned back to Caroline, his feet spread in an overly-dominant stance. "I want _you_, Mikaelson. The one and only _Original_ _hybrid_. And I want yeh here before I feck yer pretty little girlfriend's face."

Caroline flushed at the vulgarity, staring up at him. No way he was serious. But when he looked down at her, and she saw the cavernous vacancy behind those dark eyes, well… she got scared. This vampire was utterly deranged.

He snapped the phone shut, not waiting for Klaus's response. Lorcan remained there, just staring for a few seconds, those eyes absolutely haunting.

"Don' worry, love," he said dismissively, turning away. "He'll show."

Before exiting, he paused to look back at the perfume bottle in his hand. With a noncommittal shrug Lorcan tossed it in, slamming the door shut as the glass shattered, and Caroline screamed, droplets of vervaine showering her once again.

…

Elijah drove in silence to Manhattan. Before Klaus had hung up, he'd given some highly valuable information; the Club of Spades wasn't only Lorcan Slater's calling card, but it was the name of his dingy pub and most likely the place they'd taken Caroline to. And if Elijah hurried, he might get to her before the crazed celt did any major harm.

There was a very specific history behind Klaus's relationship with Lorcan Slater, and it spanned several centuries. Elijah didn't know who turned first, Lorcan or his twin sister, Brighand, but sometime in the early 1600's the pair transitioned to immortality. And they feasted during famine, and traveled, and lived up their existence in all aspects. The next part Elijah knew no truth in, only rumor – but it was said for decades that the brother and sister had grown incestuous. The ancient vampire community essentially tossed them out, and Brighand fled to Egypt.

It was there that she fell in love with a man, and that man happened to be a werewolf. His bite infected Brighand, and she fell ill to the poison.

Naturally, Lorcan came to her aid, going so far as to demand Klaus's blood to save his sister. This was denied, and Brighand perished.

The thing was, Lorcan himself seemed to vanish from the public eye since then, and for three hundred years Elijah hadn't spared the man a second thought. Their family bore countless grudges like this. Klaus only knew enough to be aware of the man's whereabouts and coven, and the rumors of Lorcan's manic insanity, but that was it. So what had changed now, that brought on this sudden onslaught? Had Slater just snapped?

The crawling traffic was murder, but Elijah knew he'd reach the place soon.

_It's not soon enough_, he thought.

Elijah couldn't explain why the loss of Caroline had him so frantic. It was perfectly justifiable – between her countless friends and his brother, naturally Elijah would face severe torment if she fell into harm's way. But in the security of his own head, he could admit otherwise.

Caroline Forbes was a special girl. She was lovely, and fierce, and young, and until two days ago Elijah wouldn't have spared her a second glance. But then he'd glimpsed her light, and he had been naively drawn to that quality.

The trouble was the distinct impossibility that Caroline harbored similar feelings for Elijah, but he didn't feel disappointed at that. He supposed. He supposed he really knew nothing of the way he felt, because the business of negotiation had taken importance. And now he knew nothing, because to feel in times like these was to have weakness, and if he planned to single-handedly take down Lorcan Slater's entire coven, Elijah couldn't afford weakness.

…

Klaus gripped the wheel, white-knuckled, with all his strength. Luckily, these modern cars could stand up to his inhuman strength (though they really weren't fast enough, in his opinion). He stared ahead, maneuvering traffic on the freeway with a blank expression, appearing very statuesque.

If he could go back, he would have undaggered Rebekah the very instant that Elijah had requested. Hell, he would go back and save that incestuous wench (Brighand, was it?) if he could, but it was out of his control. And now Caroline was suffering at the hands of a vampire he knew to be insane, and Klaus was just too far away.

He couldn't protect her.

Nevermind Elijah, it was _his_ fault she was there in the first place, and he would pay dearly. Klaus fought to make a mental note to dagger Elijah for a few decades for this, but his thoughts never moved far from Caroline. He couldn't explain the fury he'd felt at the thought of his Caroline being mishandled the way Slater threatened to. She was far too delicate a creature to torment in such unspeakable ways… but she was strong, too, and he knew that.

_Be strong_, Caroline, he prayed. And Klaus never prayed.

Despite trying to reassure himself that she'd withstand any torture they could throw at her, Klaus found himself suddenly afraid. What if the next time he saw her, the light was gone? Or what if he didn't get to see her at all?

What if she was dead?

Klaus Mikaelson, the Original hybrid, continued his race toward New York. At this rate, he was only an hour off. But an hour was just too long, and he felt the sheer terror setting in that he might be too late to save her.

…

**Alright, everybody… this one was an adventure.**

**I took some big risks here, and we caught a glimpse of that 'M' rating. I would like to emphasize that this story's a drama/romance, though, not a horror, so while our favorite vampires will no doubt face some ugly situations, my goal isn't to tear them all apart and spiral into angst.**

**I'm sorry if you find Lorcan's dialogue distracting. I considered writing his speech normally, but felt that saying he has an accent alone didn't do his character justice.**

**Please give me some feedback! I started running out of steam today, but dead week is nearly over (kind of) and once this weekend hits, I'll be updating like crazy I'm sure. I'd like to give a shout-out to some consistent reviewers: **_**Doggi-chan, NataliaMikaelson, peachx89, Lotheriel, SoUtHeRnBeLLe706,**_** and many others. You have all been very encouraging, and I'm sorry if I didn't list you here. I am mostly trying to thank those of you who've encouraged me right out of the gates with this story.**

**Once again, thank you for reading.**

**Moony240**


	8. The Ace of Clubs

The Ace of Clubs was a hole-in-the-wall, dark, dank kind of place, but that was just how Lorcan liked it. It was these qualities that kept most humans _out_ and a steady flow of his vampire bretheren coming _in_, with the exception of visitors lounging around to be fed upon. Only about the size of Elijah's front room altogether, with its windows painted over in an algae-green, there were two levels. Lorcan's friends and meals surrounded the age-worn billiards table down below, some opting for darts by the bar, while he overlooked from above. The balcony had no stairs attached, ensuring that no human would stumble upon Lorcan's private workspace and living quarters. A heavy black curtain obscured whatever space he maintained past the little overlook.

"He's coming," he announced, and was greeted with a robust round of cheers. The others, around twelve of them, looked to each other with confident faces. "An' I don' want to see no drinkin' while you feckers wait. 'T's time to get ready."

With another hearty cheer, several of the brutes snapped their cue sticks across their knees, raising their homemade weaponry to the ceiling. Lorcan pushed through the black curtain into his private area, unaffected by their energy.

He looked back to the closet door, behind which he'd locked up Klaus's only weakness. The girl was perfect for what he had planned – she was a pretty little thing, and small, and though she had the amplified strength and speed of a vampire, her recent lack of food had made her undeniably weak. That was mostly luck on Lorcan's part.

Opening the closet door, he felt a certain thrill at the way she flinched back from the light. Bonde hair hanging in loose waves around her face, the girl glared up at him. She looked a few degrees more disheartened than the last time.

"'Llright, girlie," he said, reaching for one of her handcuffs. He popped it off with ease, and the girl's arm fell directly to the floor. "It's nearly showtime."

Lorcan removed her other handcuff, more than a little amused when she didn't attempt to flee. Grasping her small wrist in hand, he pulled her off the ground and over his shoulder.

His room was small but manageable for what he had in mind. The décor was lacking, to say the least; in all seriousness, it just looked like a larger version of the closet he'd stowed Caroline away in. Except this one came equipped with a twin-sized mattress, which he'd dragged into the center of the room, and a large desk in the corner, which was littered with various jars of vervaine mixture, steaks, a crossbow, and his own personal armament.

Tossing Caroline unceremoniously onto the mattress, he retrieved a jar and a pair of leather gloves from the desk area. Her eyes widened when he approached, though she could barely move.

Lorcan kneeled down next to her, holding the jar up against the dim light. Several long strips of cloth floated among the liquid.

He pulled one out carefully, his hands protected by the gloves, and wrapped it around her ankles, cinching them together. Her skin sizzled like bacon in a pan, and though he relished the sound, his eyes revealed no enjoyment. Only that deep vacancy.

After fastening another strip to her wrists, at which the young vampire whimpered but otherwise couldn't protest at all, Lorcan stood and admired his handiwork. She looked downright pathetic, barely clad in that single towel. He briefly contemplated removing it, purely to get a wilder reaction from Klaus, but decided it wasn't worth the effort.

Lorcan returned to his desk, verifying that his secret weapon needed no further modifications.

Klaus would have no idea what hit him.

…

Elijah stepped into the Ace of Clubs, head held high, and surveyed the inside with the most serious face he could muster. Not that it took much effort, as he'd been feeling _quite_ serious since Caroline's removal.

At his entrance, all activity on the ground floor stopped; about a dozen men, most likely vampires, all stared at him, wielding broken cue sticks like high-class weaponry but otherwise not moving. Some he recognized from encounters of a different lifetime, while others were surely young in their afterlife.

He didn't wait long to begin the slaughter.

Lorcan was nowhere to be seen – behind that curtain, possibly – and so Elijah didn't hesitate with any of his kills. It wasn't an easy game, mind you, but Elijah's relative invincibility and speed would carry him through.

Dodging a javelined cue, he tore the first vampire's heart out, tossing aside the organ with little care. The others didn't pause in their onslaught at the sight of their fallen brother, it only seemed to increase their spirit. He dashed to the other side of the room and took two out from behind, ripping the heads clean off their shoulders before they could spin to face him.

At this point he brandished the end of a cue stick, its tip splintered quite nicely, and plunged it directly through another man's chest; he pushed, skewering another two unfortunate immortals as they fought to move around in the crowded space.

Something sharp tore at Elijah's back, and he spun, lashing out and tearing through the neck of a very naïve vampire, who'd attacked him with a simple switchblade.

They kept coming, but he had them all dead in less than two minutes. The swarm never lost vigor, even when it dwindled down to the last few. Even the last man fought him whole-heartedly, and Elijah couldn't tell if it was his courage or a highly unwarranted confidence that carried him through.

After the massacre he stood, immune from the breathlessness one might expect, among the bloodied and body-strewn floor, where the corpses slowly faded into their ghastly gray forms. He tugged at his suit jacket, straightening it out, as though to remind himself that this was all business.

And now, for Lorcan.

"What the hell?" came a distinctly Irish voice from above.

Elijah looked up at the balcony, to the disgruntled vampire who stared down in confusion. While Lorcan hadn't aged a day, and his relative handsomeness hadn't faded either, he'd let himself go since his golden years. His shaggy hair fell into his eyes, which even from that distance seemed dark and vacuous. He looked like a madman.

"Klaus sent _you_?" Lorcan spat, reeling. He scratched at his head furiously.

"Forgive my brother," Elijah replied. "I'm afraid he's slightly detained."

He took the leap, first bounding off the pool table, and landed lightly on the balcony, but not before Lorcan could scurry past the curtain.

Throwing the makeshift door aside, his eyes found Caroline immediately.

She looked like death. Bound and on an old mattress in the center of the room, she glanced up to him with little of the light she'd had before. He recognized the dark blue towel that barely covered her as one of his own. Blisters and scars marred her arms, face, and long, thin legs – evidence of her recent torture.

Though his first thought was _she needs blood_, because otherwise her skin would have healed already, Elijah turned back to Lorcan. The Irish vampire had backed into the desk in the corner, holding up a hand in Elijah's direction.

"Aye, come now," Lorcan said quickly. He seemed rather twitchy. "I meant yeh no harm. It's your sleg of a _brother_ that owes me dearly…"

"It matters little to me, what grudges you hold against my brother," Elijah said, "But you should have chosen your leverage more wisely, Lorcan."

"_He_ took something of _mine_, and now I have what's his –"

"Wrong." Elijah started slowly toward him, fully intent on ripping the man to shreds. "You took something of _mine_. Now, you die."

"Wait!" Lorcan spat, pulling a strange device from off the desk. It was a container roughly the size of a shoebox, with a mess of red and black wires protruding from the sides and a small dial on top. He wielded the thing with a crazed expression, glancing quickly between Elijah and Caroline. "You leave me be, boyo, or it's the end for us _both_."

Elijah eyed the device warily. Was it a bomb? Would it be possible to remove Lorcan's head before he could react and set it off?

Then he looked to Caroline. He couldn't afford the risk.

"Tha's right," Lorcan whispered. "Take your bird an' head on your way. Give 'er a good buck for me, eh?" He winked with a grin. If Elijah had doubts before, he no longer did – Lorcan Slater was certifiably insane.

"What are you holding?" Elijah asked instead.

"What, this?" Lorcan said proudly. "She's been my pet project for a few years now. Took months to perfect the formula. Isn't she a beaut? Just one button, tha's all it takes to set 'er off. Then she'll rain enough vervaine to melt yer slag's skin right off."

_So I was right_, Elijah thought. But he hadn't decided yet what to do. Two sides warred in his head: go straight for Caroline and let Lorcan escape, or remove his head with the risk of harming Caroline in the process.

The Irishman was babbling nervously, visibly shaking.

Elijah bolted forward, hoping against hope he'd made the right decision.

…

Klaus slammed the door to his car shut, barreling down the sidewalk at a dead sprint and slipping into vampire speed. People wouldn't move quickly enough, and he knocked a few down on his way, but he cared little for their petty sufferings.

The Ace of Clubs was only just down the street. He was so close. Something in his chest seized tight, a weight he knew may never be released if any harm befell Caroline.

A moment later, he heard the bang.

…

Elijah needed to eliminate Lorcan. He wasn't about to let him go, not after this. But Caroline was far too important, and likely couldn't take much more pain… so he made his decision.

The moment he'd stooped and wrapped his arms around her thin frame, however, Lorcan let out a shriek – he jumped back, afraid the Original was going for him instead. And instinctually, he pressed the button.

The box exploded and a thick vervaine-filled spray swept out in all directions. Elijah's ears deafened from the thunderous boom, but instead of instinctually shielding his face, he swung Caroline to his opposite side. His speed beat the force of the blast as he pressed her into the corner of the room, tight against him, hoping to protect her from the worst of the poison.

Liquid battered the back of his neck and hands, seeping into his clothes, the scalding pain almost unbearable. Somewhere behind him, Lorcan was screaming.

Caroline buried her face into Elijah's chest, clutching the material of his suit in fear. She pulled him as close as he could get, feeling him writhe as he took the brunt of the attack. She could feel the rumble of his growl as he fought against the pain.

But after the initial blast, Elijah realized that vervaine now dripped from above, trickling off of every surface. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he lifted Caroline and dashed through the black curtain, taking the leap from the balcony and landing amongst the scattered bodies below. Above, the other vampire continued to wail in pain.

He laid Caroline gently onto the billiards table, looking her over and brushing the hair quickly from her face. There was minimal damage from the vervaine bomb, which relieved him greatly; tearing away the cloth on her wrists and ankles, he examined the many blisters and scars she bore with care.

Releasing his fangs, Elijah bit into his wrist, then lifted Caroline's shoulders and cradled her head against his chest. He pressed the wound to her small mouth.

"Drink, Caroline," he demanded, but softly.

The front door burst open.

Klaus hardly broke stride as he took in the surroundings, his eyes landing on Caroline and Elijah immediately. What made him falter was the sight itself… Caroline, barely conscious, with her lips on his brother's bleeding arm. The rest of the damage in the place meant nothing.

"Niklaus –" Elijah said, but cut off when Caroline coughed violently against his chest.

He stared down at her, wondering why she would reject his blood.

"You reek of vervaine, dear brother," Klaus snapped. He pushed Elijah aside, who moved more willingly than anything else. Klaus repeated the motion of biting into his arm and offering it to the sickly girl.

Caroline at first didn't respond. But then she did, veins rippling under her eyes. She dug in with her fangs as she filled with vigor, and Klaus lifted her further, wrapping an arm around her waist and leaning his cheek against her forehead.

All the while, Klaus and Elijah refused to break eye contact. Neither of them revealed any emotion, though they read each other like books. Elijah had been rejected. No matter the reason, the rejection hit him hard, but he masked it by standing tall and statuesque. Klaus had won.

For now.

…

**Okay, I'm sorry this one was short, but I needed to get it out of the way before the new episode aired tonight. In all honesty, I'm not sure if I want to watch it or not… I am afraid I'll see the real VD again and lose steam on this project, which can't happen. Haha. But I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! Please tell me what you think, and if there are any concerns/critiques you can give me.**

**Moony240**


	9. His Brother's Girl

Caroline sat on the couch in Elijah's penthouse and stared blankly out the window. He'd wrapped her in a thick wool blanket and stepped into the suite to search out some comfortable clothing to replace that ghastly, vervaine-smelling towel she'd worn for the last two hours, and she was glad to be rid of it. She pulled the blanket tight, a musky peppermint smell wafting from it, which she found highly comforting.

Klaus and Elijah had argued at length about where to take her. Klaus insisted on driving her directly back to Mystic Falls, where he could then look after her (a plan she would have protested, had Elijah not intervened) until she had fully recuperated. Elijah pointed out that he was the one with a home only twenty minutes away, which would allow Caroline less time trapped in a car and more time to actually rest. Caroline herself apparently had little to say in the matter, because neither brother asked.

Before Klaus would relent, as Elijah definitely won him out in logic, they came to an agreement on a few other things. Firstly, Klaus would bear the honors of finishing off Lorcan Slater, who still moaned in pain from the room upstairs. Secondly, that he would retrieve a true supply of blood for Caroline – his own may have returned her to working order, but it wouldn't last long and she was still very weak. Just before parting and heading their separate ways, Klaus offered his brother several snide threats, painting a clear picture on what would happen should Elijah misplace Caroline again.

Elijah emerged from the suite, holding a pair of forest green pajama pants and one of his button-up shirts. His appearance snapped Caroline out of her stupor.

"Thank you," she said, rising to accept the clothes. Her body still ached from the ordeal, and she let out a ragged breath of exhaustion. Elijah reached a hand for her elbow, hovering in case she lost balance and fell.

He nodded, leading her around the scraps of wood leftover from the front door being broke down. There were several repairs to be made.

"You're welcome to the bedroom for now," he said. "I'll see about repairing the doors until Niklaus returns. Please rest."

"I will," Caroline agreed. She noticed the way his hand trailed after her, hanging in the air, after he stopped at the threshold to the bedroom. Instead of lingering, Elijah shut the door behind her and walked back toward the kitchen.

She sighed. Mentally, emotionally, and of course physically, Caroline was entirely drained. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, she winced – the girl staring back looked lifeless and hollow. She was gaunt and sickly, with none of the usual color to her cheeks. The blanket dropped to her feet, and she carefully examined her full-body reflection. Thankfully, the scars had gone from her arms and legs, and even her ankles and wrists. Her mind wandered, questioning if she was thinner as well, but she chalked that up to wishful thinking.

Earlier that day, she would have found her curiosity sufficiently piqued at the idea of wearing Elijah's clothing, but at this point it didn't matter. Well, maybe it did. She couldn't lie to herself, the potential for curiosity was there, it was more a lack of energy with which to supply it that reined her in. What did it matter, whose clothes she wore?

After slowly dressing, Caroline peeled back the silky down comforter on the massive bed. She welcomed thoughts on Elijah now, avoiding any that compared this mattress to the one she'd experienced at the Ace of Clubs. The blankets and pillows here met her sweetly, saturated in the Original's familiar scent and conjuring a strange sense of security in her bones.

It was difficult to believe that only two days ago, Elijah Mikaelson never entered her thoughts. And today she was sleeping in his bed. Was there any irony in it being _this_ Mikaelson's bed that she now occupied?

Probably, but she was too damn tired to care.

Her mind returned to the aches that wracked her body, and naturally to the darkness and fear she'd felt when faced with Lorcan Slater. She was hugely grateful he hadn't followed up on the threat he'd said to Klaus.

_Before I feck yer pretty little girlfriend's face_.

She shuddered, knowing that somehow among his lunatic vervaine tortures, she'd dodged a pretty large bullet.

"Don't think about it," she whispered to herself, squeezing shut her eyes.

Caroline needed Elena. Or Bonnie. Or both… except they couldn't know. For whatever reason, this was the realization that tipped her over the edge. Tears burned in her eyes, rolling off her cheek and staining Elijah's flawless satin pillows.

They probably didn't even know yet that Elijah had taken her, or that Klaus had arrived here as well. How would they react when they found out about that morning's insane turns? How could they afford to react? After all, Elena had her new vampirism to worry about, and Bonnie was in the midst of recapturing her magic. Caroline couldn't give them anything more to stress about, at least… at least not today.

Besides, this was nothing she couldn't handle on her own. What was this, her third turn as torture victim? Please. It was time to put on her game face and deal.

Still, several minutes passed before her eyes obeyed and the tears ceased to flow.

Sometime afterward, there came a knock at the door. Caroline looked up to see Klaus enter, which he did cautiously.

"Hello Caroline," he said. As always, Klaus looked completely put-together, like he hadn't just been beating a vampire into oblivion. His steely gray eyes, so grave, looked upon her with a deep caring that she couldn't match.

He approached the bed when she didn't respond, hands behind his back.

"How are you feeling?" he asked. He sat beside her on the mattress, and Caroline moved over to make room.

"Fine," she said quietly. "Just tired. And hungry."

There was a kind of bittersweet atmosphere in the room as Klaus revealed the blood bag he'd snuck in. It was clearly marked B+, Caroline's personal favorite. She wondered if he'd known that fact or just gotten lucky. Something on his face told her he did this rather unwillingly; Klaus would probably never accept the idea of feeding solely from blood bags, but for today he remained silent on that point.

She gave him a tentative smile in thanks, popping the pouch open to drink.

Klaus's proximity was entirely unnecessary, but she accepted it with little care. She lay curled on her side, and he'd placed himself in the nook of her body, snug against her stomach and thighs. There was something comforting about having him so close, but the reason was so far over her head Caroline couldn't even glimpse it. He tugged at the blankets, adjusting them for her. His hand came to a rest on her shoulder.

"Caroline?" he said, and she paused in her feeding. He looked quite seriously into her eyes. "Did he touch you?"

"No," she denied immediately. Her stomach turned at the thought.

It was clear by the skeptical way he looked that Klaus wasn't sure about that answer, but he accepted it after a moment. The instant relief was visible on his face, and Caroline felt her heart swell a little at the sight.

As she resumed drinking, he played with her hair in silence. And she let him.

_Why is this okay?_ She wondered. _It's Klaus. Klaus-murderer-Klaus. Why am I not completely disgusted right now?_

It was almost an involuntary reaction. As much as she willed herself not to enjoy his presence, she just couldn't. She couldn't remove the feeling of comfort she felt, having him this close and so uncharacteristically doting. But how long until his switch flipped, and he was back to the blackmail and hybrid-siring?

"We'll have you home by tonight," he said. "Back in your own bed, good as new…"

Caroline's brow furrowed.

"I can't."

"Well sweetheart, my bed _is_ open, if you insist." Judging by the suave humor in his smile, Klaus knew that wasn't what she meant – and judging by the way his eyebrows just barely lifted at the corners, a hopeful movement Caroline almost didn't catch, Klaus's invitation was still very serious.

She shook her head, sitting up.

"No, Klaus… I can't go home." Caroline locked gaze with the Original. "Mystic Falls. Not tonight."

"Then I'll book us a hotel," he replied simply. "Separate beds, if you like. I am a gentleman, after all."

"That's not it –"

"Separate rooms," he proposed. But she continued to shake her head. She couldn't stay with Klaus, not when she was like this…

It hit her. The way she was because she'd _fed_ on him. That was it. The reason why his closeness and the touching were okay had nothing to do with Klaus's handsome proposals and everything to do with the bloodsharing they'd taken part in not too long ago. In all honesty, Caroline felt stupid for not realizing it sooner.

She buried her face in her hands.

"No," she said calmly. "Klaus, thank you… thank you for everything you have done, but I can't stay with you…"

His face fell.

"And why not?" He asked suddenly. "Where will you stay, then?"

As though summoned, Elijah appeared in the open doorway. He leaned against the frame casually, arms crossed.

"I can think of a place," he said with an uncharacteristic smugness. Klaus's head snapped to face his brother, and the two locked eyes. "It's somewhat lacking in privacy, but that will be remedied soon enough."

"You would let me stay here?" Caroline wondered aloud, and instantly regretted speaking. The betrayed expression on Klaus's face hit her deep.

"You can't be serious," he said, looking back and forth between his brother and the girl he loved. Klaus stood and stepped away from the bed, growing outraged.

Elijah shook his head in response. "Well of _course_ she can't stay with you, Niklaus. She fed from your vein – it would be ungentlemanly to misuse the persuasion that brings. Am I right, Ms. Forbes?"

Caroline's mouth opened, but she snapped it shut again. She opted for silence.

At viewing her reaction (and with a much brighter gleam in his eyes, Caroline noticed) Elijah tilted his head, feigning naiveté, toward Klaus.

"Isn't it funny, how these things work," he said.

That put an end to their conversation. Klaus spared no glance back to Caroline as he stormed off, only slowing at the door to shoot Elijah a particularly menacing glare. He'd had it with Elijah, and had it with Caroline. He'd put in enough effort for one day, and was going home.

Caroline would come around, of that he was sure. He felt little danger of any romance between her and his brother – at least, not a _reciprocated_ romance. For all his trouble, Klaus hoped Elijah was as head-over-heels for Caroline as Klaus was himself. But her? Like she would give Elijah the time of day. He was _quite_ certain of that.

As of now, they were tied one-for-one. She'd fed from Klaus's vein, an act he hoped to recreate many times in the future, while Elijah stared on in defeat. But the consequences, for tonight, hadn't played out in Klaus's favor. He was ready to up the ante, once they all returned to Mystic Falls and life went back to normal.

Yet this time, he supposed, it would be anything but.

…

Caroline sat further up in the bed, propped against the mountain of pillows she was sure Elijah didn't _actually_ need. Klaus left, and her stomach felt queasy.

_Stop it Caroline_, she thought to herself. _Get yourself together_.

Elijah looked on from the doorway. She was clearly thinking about something, and most likely about his brother. Her hands wrung at the collar of his shirt, not buttoned to the top, and her brow furrowed once again. He wondered idly when it was that a woman had last worn his clothes. Not for some time now, surely.

"I haven't apologized to you yet," he said, and she looked up.

"For which part?" She asked. The honesty of that question stung.

Putting his hands in the pockets of his slacks, Elijah looked to the ground. Exactly, which part? For allowing her to be kidnapped from his own apartment? Or for taking her in the first place? He supposed 'all of thee above' would suffice as an answer, but that would never quite cover it.

He wandered into the room, eyes still on the floor, and stood at the foot of the bed. "For placing you in harm's way."

She didn't seem to react, only looked down at her hands as she folded them into her lap.

So he continued.

"For taking you from your home," he said. Caroline's eyes flitted up to meet his, and he was relieved to see a part of that inner light had returned.

"And for using you as leverage," Elijah concluded. "I suppose I am no better than Lorcan Slater, in that respect."

But Caroline winced at the comparison. "Don't," she said. "You are _nothing_ like Lorcan Slater."

The vague flattery warmed him, though he wished it wouldn't. The statement, from her tongue, meant little. He could read as many compliments into her speech as he wanted, and that didn't mean a damn thing. And above all else, a positive comparison to a rogue madman meant really nothing at all.

They stared at each other for a long minute, something significant passing between them. For the first time, they would both openly gaze upon the other, as opposed to sneaking furtive glances in secrecy. Caroline admired his dark, chiseled features, and the youthful gleam in his eyes. She admired that he was always put-together, and seemed to have answers. Elijah found it hard to break away. His eyes enjoyed lovely things, and Caroline Forbes was a _very_ lovely creature.

"A lot can happen in a few hours," she said. She was referring to the morning they'd already endured, but once spoken, her words took on a meaning of their own.

"Yes," Elijah agreed. "Yes, it certainly can."

…

**Wow, at Chapter 9 already… I am pretty proud of myself. This chapter was difficult to write, but now that I've worked through it I can move on to greener pastures. I have a lot planned for our favorite trio.**

**Thank you for reading! As always, reviews are so appreciated. You guys are all amazing, and make me want to write for hours on end.**

**Moony240**


	10. Battle Wounds

Damon Salvatore was very angry. It seemed in his mind that the fates were all against him; just when Stefan bowed out, and his life was supposed to get _so_ good, suddenly nothing else would go his way. Nothing. Elena had clammed up again and was all business, stubbornly deciding that she needed space to "figure things out." Once again Stefan was gone, leaving Damon in his place as Klaus's go-to henchman. Klaus would bring all hell down on them if they achieved minimal slayage, and on top of that, Damon was pretty sure that Little Gilbert had so _stupidly_ gone to school that day instead of seeking out vampires on his own.

_I have to do _everything_ around here_, he thought with a dramatic roll of his eyes. He leaned against his classic blue sports car, watching as the highschoolers fled campus after the final bell. Somewhere amongst them would be Elena, Bonnie, or Jeremy, all of whom he kind of _really_ needed to locate immediately.

He caught sight of Elena first, naturally. She filed out of the main doors, sight zeroing in on the older Salvatore brother.

"I have an update on Operation Caroline Rescue," he said, knowing she could hear despite the distance. "And you're not gonna like this."

Elena hurried to him, careful not to slip into hyperspeed while among the crowd of humans.

"What is it?" she demanded. "What won't I like? Is she okay?"

Damon had gotten off the phone with a very disgruntled Klaus only minutes before. It seemed that Caroline had rejected his so-suave attempt to save her from kidnapping. She'd decided to stay in New York, apparently (which sounded a lot more like vacation than abduction, but he wasn't going to be the one to point it out). Damon could tell that a lot of details had been glazed over, he just knew that Klaus was a lot more pissed off than usual and so the home team needed to pick up their vamp-kills.

Not that he was going to tell Elena any of this, because they both knew she wouldn't help Jeremy slay unless someone pushed her to. And Jeremy Gilbert needed the help.

"_That_ is what you won't like," he said confidently. "I'm not telling you."

Her jaw dropped.

"And why not?" She asked.

Damon just shrugged. "Oh, you know. Maybe we have _more important things_ to be working on?"

Elena gave him that familiar look of _you have got to be kidding me, Damon_, but otherwise said nothing. She stared expectantly at him, as though he'd change his mind.

"Oh _come on_, Elena," he said, grabbing her shoulders and looking her squarely in the eyes. "Klaus is going to be out for slaughter after this. We _can't afford_ to piss him off –"

"So this is your solution?" she interrupted. "Withhold information until I crack? That's low, even for you."

Ouch.

Elena shrugged off his hands, stepping away. "Whatever Damon. Do what you want, I'm done here." She walked away, and he watched her go, utterly dumbfounded.

Great. So that plan was a bust. Apparently immortality was the equivalent to permanent PMS for the latest Petrova doppelganger, which happened to be a real drag for people like him. Or really, mostly _just_ for him.

He groaned, about to turn and leave when he spied Jeremy. Time for Round Two.

Dashing to the kid's side, Damon clapped him merrily on the shoulder. "Buffy!" he greeted, at which Jeremy jumped. "_Just_ the girl I needed to see."

"Not now, Damon," Jeremy replied, once again shrugging off the vampire's hand. Giving him no further attention, Jeremy sped up his stride.

Damon slowed, rolling his eyes. Obviously short tempers ran in the family.

"Hold up," he said, suddenly in front of the young vampire hunter. Unfazed, Jeremy only sighed impatiently. "Alright, I'm going to give you the abridged version. Caroline's fine, so is Elijah, and they're fine _together_, which makes Klaus _not_ fine, and he's on his way to take that _not-fineness_ out on us. Unless _you_ kill some vampires." Damon waited for a response, but only received a blank stare. "Are you with me?"

Jeremy just shook his head, trying to step around the vampire. Damon mirrored his movement, forcing a very unhappy smile.

"Don't _do_ that," he warned, thoroughly annoyed.

"Just leave me alone, okay?" Jeremy said. "I'm not here to hunt vampires. I killed one, sure, but that was for Elena. I'm done now."

Damon groaned, feeling incredibly exasperated. Exactly _what_ about this didn't they understand? The part about Klaus having their _heads_ if they didn't comply? Because he'd thought that was a pretty effective argument.

"Listen," he said, taking a deep breath to calm himself. "I will do everything. I am offering to be your _personal_ vamp-delivery service here – find them, incapacitate, whatever. All you have to do is stand there with a stick and jab."

"Fine, whatever," Jeremy conceded. This time Damon let the kid past, and he set off at a good pace, too. Though his tone wasn't very reassuring, Damon counted it as a win on his part.

It was time to hunt some vampires.

…

Caroline found herself, once again, curled up on the couch in Elijah's penthouse. It was nearing three in the afternoon, and the front door had already been replaced, which she attributed to the Original's unending stream of funds. The door in the bathroom was repaired easily enough – a quick pull had dislodged it from the wall, which bore a large hole from the doorhandle.

Elijah handed her a steaming mug of tea, which she accepted gratefully, wondering where he'd stashed his supply that she couldn't find before. She didn't question it though, only enjoyed the smell of chamomile and the warmth it brought.

He moved to the bookcase, skimming over various titles and tracing them with his fingertips. Finding the one he needed, he pulled it out and sat beside her on the couch.

The cover, with imperial gold ink on a navy blue canvas, read "Encyclopedia Mythica." Elijah flipped it open and searched through the pages.

"What are you looking for?" Caroline asked him. They'd spoken very little since earlier, only in brief and small-talky ways, but it hadn't been unpleasant. Elijah understood that she needed to rest, mentally if anything, and had let her be until she wandered back out from the master suite a few minutes ago.

"The Five," he said absent-mindedly. The book had no entry, though, which frustrated him.

Klaus had gone home, true, but that still left Elijah in possession of a very important sword. He was familiar with stories of the Five, but had little literary knowledge on the subject.

He tossed the encyclopedia onto the coffee table, leaning back with a sigh. It was a nice try, but he knew he was grasping at straws.

Caroline watched him, judging whether or not this was a safe subject to pursue. She decided to make the venture, if not while treading lightly.

"I thought we lost hope when Elena killed the last hunter," she offered carefully. "Because of his tattoo?"

Elijah nodded at this.

"You are half correct," he said. "The effort _would_ have been hopeless, if Niklaus hadn't located a potential hunter already."

She gasped quietly, connecting the dots – it all made sense. Jeremy had been the one to see Connor's tattoo, and now Connor was dead. How had she _not_ figured it out before?

"You know who it is," Elijah realized, curious. He turned his body toward her on the couch, eyes searching her over with heavy intrigue.

Caroline blushed at the friendly accusation, gaze dropping to her mug of tea.

"Yeah, actually. Jeremy Gilbert, he's the potential."

They sat in silence for a minute, Elijah thinking this over in his head while Caroline continued sipping at her drink. Try as she might to focus on conversation, Caroline was distracted by the mere sliver of space separating her knee from leaning against his.

Objections flitted around her subconscious at this new-found comfort, so similar to what she'd felt with Klaus and yet so very opposite. She argued against them, justifying her feelings as results of being saved at the Ace of Clubs; it wasn't _that_ different from blood-sharing, was it? To be pressed between a wall and a man, who saved her from death (or excruciating pain) in his own way?

So naturally, she felt comforted by his proximity. His actions had permanently imprinted her, and she would always feel a small bond to him for that.

Caroline weighed her feelings toward each brother in her mind. There was Klaus, who was fiery, passionate, stubborn, selfish… and yet when he looked at her, and his steel-gray eyes softened the way they always did, she felt drawn to him. She could continue denying it, but that would help no one. Due to bloodsharing (twice now) or not, Caroline knew that Klaus would always be welcome in her personal bubble. But she would also continuously push him away.

And then, there was Elijah. If he was the one to invade her personal space, would he be pushed away as well? She couldn't tell.

He lounged back on the couch, not even inches away, eyes fixed on the ceiling. Elijah was new, and she knew nothing about him. But he was gentlemanly, and valorous, and had so many desirable traits – but how different was he _really_ from his brother? He was willing to kill and kidnap to get his way, and though he did this in his own charming manner, it didn't change that he still _did_.

So what, then? Was she admitting to feeling the onset of a whirlwind romance, having spoken to this man for only two days? Or was she better than that?

She looked back at him, inhumanly handsome and virtually flawless, not entirely sure.

"Tell me something," she said, breaking the silence. He looked up.

"Tell you what?" he asked, tilting his head in question.

"Anything about you."

"Hm." He fell silent again in thought, wondering where among his thousand year lifespan to start. Not at the beginning, of course; he was certain she'd heard that story already.

"I was always fond of Italy," he said. "I spent the better part of the fifteenth century in Florence with Rebekah and Niklaus, as a nobleman. This was where we first encountered Katerina Petrova – though she has less to do my enjoyment of that era, and more to do with why I left. I returned there around 1620, though it wasn't the same. The Renaissance was ending, the political reform was madness… but the art, and architecture, always drew me back in."

Caroline smiled. She could imagine him flourishing in Renaissance-era Italy.

He couldn't help but smile a little, too. "The centuries after that weren't my favorite, and I spent them for the most part helping Klaus. We travelled to France, Hungary, Egypt… I have visited the Louvre and the pyramids of Giza more times than I could count on two hands. Though, when given the chance, I would always visit again."

"Where else?" she asked, tucking her legs under herself and leaning in just a touch.

Elijah paused, enjoying the added attentiveness. His face broke into a full smile, pleased that she'd taken an interest.

"Madrid," he said, watching her eyes light up. "Berlin, Budapest, Amsterdam – even once, Bangkok, though I wouldn't suggest it – and many more. The 1900's treated me well, though. We spent them in the up-and-coming America, bouncing between Manhattan and Chicago. Rebekah stayed with us, and Kol and Finn came and went. I remember the twenties especially; the parties were grand, the liquor terrible, but the East Egg was something else. You would have loved it."

"East Egg?" Caroline repeated. "East Egg, like Great Gatsby?"

He laughed. "Exactly."

She let out a breath, hugely jealous.

"Tell me more," she said.

"And what would you like to hear about?" Elijah asked.

Caroline's eyes went to the ceiling, and she looked to be in serious deliberation for a moment. Her lips pursed together in thought.

"Did you fight in wars?" she asked.

"None recently," Elijah answered, "But early on, Klaus and I both did. He always enjoyed the battle more than me. If I remember correctly, our last was the Eighty Year's War… but that was so long ago."

"I'm not familiar…" the sentence trailed off, an invitation to continue.

"Wars are all the same. There is bloodshed, there is fear, and one side always wins. All that has changed is the weaponry."

She nodded eagerly, hoping he would continue. Elijah had a natural talent for story-telling, and that was just what she needed after the long morning.

Not waiting to be asked again, he launched into the tale of how Klaus fired the shot that killed Duke Henry I during the Saxon's Feud, while he and Elijah held a fortress against 20,000 men. He admitted to killing nearly 100 soldiers on his own, saying they'd been forced to flee before the mortals figured them out.

From there, he discussed his preference of fighting hand-to-hand or with swords, which explained why that particular hobby had died out so soon after the invention of guns.

It was morbid, and detailed, but Caroline understood – or she tried very hard, anyway. She wanted to connect, and she wanted to _feel_ that place in history she'd only ever read of in school. And she wanted to feel Elijah's character, as well.

He was starting to let down his guard, and she could see that in how he smiled easily and seemed so amused. Caroline could now envision the more playful, curious man he'd been with Tatia and Katherine, which she couldn't have before.

"Were you ever hurt?" she asked.

"Many times," he said. "But wounds from iron and steel heal quickly, and were never serious. Just once, while the Lancasters and Yorks fought for the throne – the War of the Roses, by the way – but just once, I was run through with a wooden lance, steeped in vervaine. Someone had caught on to me."

Caroline sucked in a breath, empathizing with that kind of pain.

"Where did it hit you?"

The conversation had taken a turn for the serious. Their light-hearted reminiscing was replaced with a hesitant understanding. Caroline felt a longing build up in her core, a desire to connect further.

Elijah grasped her small hand in his, eyes never leaving hers, and pressed her palm over his rhythm-less heart.

"Here."

Caroline stared back, afraid of where this contact would take them, but even more afraid to break away.

…

Stefan looked down at his phone, reluctantly rejecting yet another call. They'd been unending, from Klaus, Damon and Elena… especially Elena. But he needed space, which is why he left.

The motorcycle had taken him far overnight, and by that afternoon he'd arrived in Wisconsin. Last he heard he had friends in Madison, and he was hoping they hadn't skipped town.

His phone rang again. Elena.

Knowing he would regret this, but needing so much to hear her voice, he answered it.

"Stefan! Thank god," she said, sounding breathless. "I thought we'd never reach you."

"Yeah, well, that was kind of the point," Stefan told her. He stood outside a small gas station off the highway and watched the cars go by. "What's up?"

"Elijah has Caroline," Elena said. "And Klaus is making Jeremy kill vampires – or Damon is, I guess, Klaus isn't here anymore – and no one has been able to reach anyone. Everything's a mess."

"Wait, Elijah has Caroline?" he repeated. That floored him. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know, Damon won't tell me anything –"

"And Damon's in on this?" Why was Stefan _not_ surprised? And as an even better question, how could Elena have feelings for Damon when he constantly pulled things like _this_?

"I don't know –"

"Hang on. I'll call him," he said, then hung up.

He stared at the ground, some of Caroline's last words to him running through his head: _Please don't go. We need you. _I_ need you._

She had been there for him through the worst, even when he'd rejected her help. He couldn't turn his back on her now.

Dialing Damon's number, Stefan resolved to turn around. Something was up in Mystic Falls, and it looked like he'd picked a bad time to leave.

…

**Woo! I did a lot of homework for this chapter, going back and re-watching the episodes Rose and Klaus to get a better feel for Elijah. I completely forgot how playful he came across (I have fallen in love, by the way) so I worked really hard to incorporate that into his character more here. Also, I spent a lot of time perfecting my characterizations through the dialogue and narrative.**

**So I watched Thursday's episode today, and I really really want Klaroline to happen in the series. Haha. But this is a separate work now, branching off from 4x6. I was pretty stoked on how (LIGHT SPOILERS) Klaus and Stefan basically acted out exactly what I wrote for Klaus and Damon here, for getting Jeremy kills. That was pure, idiotic luck on my part. Haha.**

**Anyway, thank you for reading, I will continue writing through the night (though I may or may not have something to post until tomorrow). Please leave me a review! Those of you who do consistently, you really keep me going. :)**

**Moony240**


	11. All That Jazz

It was Caroline who came-to first, snapping back to attention. She forced herself to pull away with a nervous laugh.

"My tea's cold," she said lamely, springing from the couch and heading to the kitchen. Elijah watched her go, the barest hint of a smile on his face.

"Would you rather have blood?" he asked her. "We could go out, if you'd like."

It took a moment before she realized what he was proposing, and she cringed at the thought. Not only would she be disgusted with herself for feeding on a live human, but she'd hate for Elijah to see her in that state. The image of Elijah gnawing on a person's neck, eyes red and blood staining his mouth, forced itself into her brain – only she didn't find it repulsive at all. But it was still wrong in her book and she couldn't forget that.

"No thank you," she answered, placing her tea in the microwave. "I'm all set. Are you hungry?"

"It's been a while since I've fed," he admitted. "I'm afraid I'll need to soon."

He stood, stretching his tired limbs.

"I understand if you'd rather stay here," Elijah said, walking to the master suite. "But my offer stands."

As he exited the room, Caroline's heart fell. She couldn't bear to stay there alone; at any given moment, she might hear a knock on the door and have a panic attack, or spy some unfortunate reminder of her abduction-within-an-abduction. No way she was letting him leave her again.

She looked down at the clothes she wore, wondering what she could do about them. When they'd returned earlier, Elijah went to retrieve her things from the bathroom and came back empty-handed, supposing that one of Slater's guys had collected them for keepsake.

"Um, Elijah?" Caroline said, walking down the hall. "I can go, I just need – oh."

The suite's door was open, and Elijah stood shirtless facing his closet. Before he could even look though, Caroline had clapped a hand over her face and darted away in embarrassment.

She'd just seen Elijah shirtless. Shirtless Elijah. The image was seared into her brain now, completely unforgettable – he was flawless, of course. His broad shoulders were laced with muscle, arms lean and long, and the faint ripples of his abdomen were visible. How was she going to forget _that_?

"Yes, Caroline?"

Elijah had followed her, still in the process of buttoning his new white shirt. He looked at her innocently enough, as though he didn't realize what had happened. Which was ridiculous.

"I'm sorry," she said, her face coloring. "I need clothes. That's all."

He paused. "Ah. That could be a problem, as I only have mine."

Caroline didn't particularly like the idea of wandering around New York in men's slacks and a dress shirt, which probably wouldn't fit in the first place, but it would have to do.

Elijah showed her back into the master suite, granting her full access to the closet she'd already explored in secret. When he left, she set to work. She stepped into a pair of his long, thin black slacks, rolling them up so they hung loosely mid-shin. Then she searched through his button-ups, hoping to find something in a smaller size. Her search yielded nothing. But Caroline thought ahead, retrieving a black wifebeater from his dresser, which fit surprisingly well (on the Original she imagined it had a very tight fit) and she pulled a loose white v-neck on overtop. At least this way she was decent, seeing as her bra had gone missing.

"How'd I do?" Caroline asked Elijah, walking back into the front room. He'd been staring out the window, and turned at her voice.

"Wow," he replied plainly. "I didn't realize you were so crafty."

She looked to him like an ad from a magazine; the oversized v-neck draped over her thin frame, pulled lazily to one side and exposing a petite shoulder, the black strap of one of his tank tops peeking through. While his pants would never fit her quite so well, they hung off her hips and accentuated her height and slenderness. Caroline looked cozy and tomboyish… or like a woman who'd rolled out of bed and into her lover's clothes. Which was her best look so far, he thought.

"Thank you," she said, glancing uncertainly to her feet. "But as far as shoes go, we may have a problem."

Elijah laughed, and in a grand gesture, offered her his hand.

"Come, Caroline," he said, and she couldn't deny just how suave he could be when he wanted to. "I would love to buy you some shoes."

…

Klaus glared at the unending flow of traffic ahead, mentally condemning every human blocking his path back to Mystic Falls. As quickly as he'd traveled to Levittown, he was only more eager to return.

So Caroline had chosen to stay. How _fantastic_. And it was clear that Elijah cared very little for her, and was just using her to get back at Klaus for his many indiscretions: Tatia, Katerina, Rebekah… too many, he had to admit. But how could Caroline choose Elijah, when it was Klaus who so obviously loved her? Who would do anything for her? Who wouldn't kidnap her and drag her five hours away, and lead her into that filthy vervaine-trap of a pub?

He seethed. He still had a few hours to go, and hated to be stuck alone with his thoughts. That night he was to meet with Bonnie again (not that she knew of it) and continue searching out the other four swords of the Five, which would put him in a better mood. But none of his limitless efforts would be worthwhile if their up-and-coming vampire hunter didn't make use of his skills anytime soon. And Damon hadn't been particularly reassuring on that front.

_Where is Stefan when you need him_, Klaus thought bitterly. It hadn't even been a full day since his companion had left town, and already their plan was in shambles.

And yet, despite the mountain of stresses he had to think about, his thoughts returned to Caroline for the rest of his drive.

…

Jeremy and Damon were in the basement of the Salvatore boarding house, and they had quite a dilemma.

A vampire was chained to the far wall, slumped against the ground. Damon vaguely remembered a time when it was Elijah rotting away in this cell, until Elena had stupidly un-daggered him.

_Women and these Originals_, he thought with disapproval. Their trust in them was astounding.

Back to the issue at hand: vampire, looking pretty dead already (unconscious from a snap to his neck) was primed for the kill. Jeremy Gilbert had steak in hand. And yet, somewhere between the five or so steps he'd have to take to slay this thing, Jeremy ran into a pretty significant magical problem.

"Try it again," Damon ordered. Jeremy sighed, giving him a half-annoyed, half-pitiable look.

He stepped toward the vampire, raising his steak to strike – but upon bringing the weapon down, ready to stab into the immortal's unmoving chest, he suddenly screamed.

Grasping at his head, which was exploding in pain, Jeremy hit the ground. He writhed, waiting for this episode to phase out as the previous had. It dragged on a few seconds before subsiding, and he remained sprawled on the floor, chest heaving in ragged breaths, until the throbbing in his head faded.

"Not – again –" he breathed, staring hopelessly at the ceiling.

"_Fuck_," Damon spat, rubbing his face in frustration. Was this hunter defective? Why couldn't he do his _only_ job? And more importantly, what were they going to tell Klaus?

"We need Bonnie," Jeremy said from his place on the dusty floor.

Damon paused, surprised that he hadn't thought of that already.

"Ah, yep," he said, quickly pulling the kid up and heading out the door, "Looks like you've got _something_ right."

Jeremy ignored the quip, following the vampire ahead of him. It had begun to sink in that Klaus wouldn't find him very useful if he couldn't kill anything, and _that_ would present him with a problem.

…

They arrived at Bonnie's soon after, since she didn't pick up her phone. Jeremy hadn't seen her at school that day, so they figured they'd check her home before heading out to visit Professor Shane. Jeremy suspected that she wouldn't miss her study session, even if she wasn't feeling well, but it was worth a shot.

His head hadn't stopped throbbing continuously since they'd left the Salvatore's, which worried him. He hadn't slept in two days, and was beginning to feel truly ill – what was wrong with him? To be honest, Jeremy knew in his gut that he couldn't kill any vampires, but at the same time, he had every instinct to. The two warring factions in his head were tearing him apart.

Damon knocked, and they waited. No response.

"Alright, Shane's then?" Jeremy suggested, but Damon held up a hand.

"Wait," he said. He walked across the porch and peered in through the window – the house was dark. But he heard a pulse. "She's in there."

They nonchalantly scanned the road, making sure no one was around before Damon forced the door open manually. He actually broke the handle clean off.

Jeremy stepped through easily enough, noting with relief that Damon wasn't invited in. Bonnie had been very selective, apparently. He glanced around before heading upstairs to her bedroom.

But she wasn't there, which surprised him. And if she wasn't asleep in bed, why wouldn't she respond to having her front door broken down?

Suddenly worried, Jeremy ran down the stairs, giving Damon a worried look.

"Not there?" Damon asked. The two eyed the vacant living room warily.

Jeremy moved in, passing through to the kitchen. When he reached the dining room and saw her body, he gasped.

"Bonnie!" he shouted, falling to the floor. She lay sprawled beside the dining room table, unconscious or dead, her hair soaking in a puddle of blood. Jeremy's chest seized. He pressed his ear to her chest, desperate to find a heartbeat.

"Jeremy?" Damon called out. He moved against the invisible barrier of the doorway, but it achieved nothing. "What's wrong?"

"She'd not moving, Damon!" Jeremy yelled back. "I can't hear her pulse! _God_ _dammit!_" He _knew_ she wouldn't fare well against magic this time. He knew it. Because she was always pushing herself one step further than she could actually go, and it was always for the sake of her _friends_, and now what if she was _dead_ –

"She's alive!" Damon hollered. "I can hear I can hear it from _here_, Gilbert."

Jeremy lifted her shoulders, franticly willing her head to not roll back the way it did. Even with Damon's proclamation, he had a hard time looking at her and not thinking she was dead. He slumped against the wall, pulling her against his chest and holding her there, disgusted by the way the blood pulled at her hair like half-dried paint. How long had she been unconscious? How long would she have left?

"Call an ambulance," he said, anguished. He was shaking, and the feeling that he would vomit clutched at his stomach.

But Damon was already on it. It killed him, not to be able to see what Jeremy had discovered, and knowing he couldn't be of any use. After 911, he called Elena, wondering how she would take the news.

…

Caroline walked out of the shoe store in simple white sneakers – not what she would usually choose, but at this point she needed practical rather than trendy.

Elijah had been quite patient with her, and seemed to possibly be enjoying himself. The shoe store he'd skipped, but at the few boutiques he'd brought her to, he'd actually wandered around in himself, occasionally pulling a blouse or a dress from the rack and handing it to Caroline to try on. She felt spoiled. It made her smile to see that he had such antiquated taste, always opting for slightly higher necklines and looser styles, but the clothing always fit her to a tee.

He told her initially that he owed her as much, seeing as she'd lost her first outfit due to his own lack of vigilance. Caroline didn't argue, more pleasantly surprised than anything.

At this point, though, Elijah knew it wasn't just repayment. He had always loved to give women gifts – he was old-fashioned that way, he supposed. He took pleasure in knowing they were better off after he'd left, better taken care of or better dressed to measure with their beauty. Women were curious creatures, but he'd never known one to turn down a gift, and they all looked at him afterwards the same.

Caroline, just like the others, looked delighted. She was walking away with at least a dozen blouses, jeans, and even a dress, which Elijah had insisted on.

His doting nature was breaking through, and she liked it.

But it wasn't the gifts, and Caroline knew that. It was the way she knew he was thinking about her, about what he wanted to see her wearing, and the way that he smiled at her as they exited their last shop. She tried not to think about how this was the second Mikaelson to buy her a dress, unwilling to spoil the mood.

"Are you happy?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered, smiling up at the handsome man beside her. Caroline could tell he felt content, despite having waited another two hours to eat. "Where to next?"

She really meant _where do you want to go to pick up a victim,_ but she couldn't say it. Elijah seemed to understand regardless.

His smile widened. "I actually had something in mind," he said, glancing down at her somewhat suggestively.

Caroline felt intrigued. Not that she was going to partake in the feeding, though she had grown fairly hungry.

"Not now, though," Elijah said passively, lightly grasping her elbow and tugging her in the direction of the car. "Tonight. I know just the place to take you."

…

It was now nearing eight o'clock, and Caroline was ready. She thought. She didn't actually know where they were going, only that he'd requested she wear the dress he picked out, and that meant she needed to look nice. It was a swingy forest-green number, with a modest halter neckline and black lace along the hem. The frock ended at her knees, swishing around pleasantly as she walked, and went well with the black pumps she'd purchased to go with.

Elijah stood ready beside the door, and when Caroline emerged from the bathroom, he felt the breath catch slightly in his throat. She'd combed out her hair but otherwise had nothing to work with, and it hung in loose waves around her face. Her skin glowed, despite the lack of her usual makeup. He found he preferred her this way. She was stunning.

They made quite the pair, and drew eyes from all directions when they made it back to the city. This time they were in Brooklyn, and for a Thursday evening the crowd in this neighborhood looked ready to party. Caroline couldn't help but wonder just what Elijah had in store for her.

Then they arrived – Elijah stopped her at a very rustic-looking building, and music poured from its doors. Taking her hand with a look that asked for her trust, he pulled her inside.

It was a Hungarian-styled tavern, but the on the inside people danced. Not to the poppy, current music that Caroline familiarized with; this was live swing, heavy on rhythm with a distinctly big-band sound.

"I haven't done this before," Caroline said, pulling back a little on his hand. It was clear she felt intimidated.

"I'll teach you," Elijah answered confidently. He pulled her onto the floor, holding each of her hands in his own, and began to step to the quick beat. "It's less about knowing how to dance, and more about knowing how to follow," he told her as she mirrored his simple movements. "If you can connect with me, truly, then you will know what to do."

And so they danced. Caroline caught on to the basic movement quickly, and faltered whenever he threw in something new – a spin, a step away, relatively simple changes. But she was beginning to understand. She felt the firm pulls and pushes from Elijah's hands, and moved the way he directed, learning to feel him in an entirely new way.

She could picture him dancing like this ninety years ago, exactly the same face among a sea of flapper dresses and zoot suits. She could picture it, but it still caught her completely off-guard.

They continued their swing until the song ended, and on the final crooning note, Elijah led her in a spin and caught her close.

Their eyes met, green against brown, both somewhat breathless. For the second time that day something passed between them, though neither knew exactly what it was.

And they realized, separately and yet together, that they would figure it out.

…

**Whew, this one was fun. Please let me know what you think – I included more of the other characters here, and needed to push the plot along (time-wise, mostly) so I'm worried it might come across as a little rushed. What do you think of Elijah? Caroline? Will Bonnie live to see tomorrow? **

**Tune in next time,**

**Moony240**


	12. Bloodlust

Elijah stared into Caroline's wide, bright eyes, and felt the urge to lean in. Their bodies were close, brushing against each other with every breath they took, and the pull to close that gap was _strong_. He recognized the urge that threatened to overwhelm him, and knew he'd need to feed before he made another historic indiscretion.

He stepped back, though it wasn't without a smile. It was clear that Caroline felt more overwhelmed than anything; she would need to feed soon as well, and it was showing.

"More dancing later," he suggested. "Dinner first."

She gave a nervous laugh. How exactly would she avoid this?

But Elijah seemed to understand. He knew that she preferred not to feed from humans, and that was fine. _How_ exactly she would get fresh blood in her system was beyond him; but he could leave her to think on it, for now.

He pulled her back away from the dancing crowd as another loud, upbeat song filled the air.

"Get yourself a drink," he told her, "I'll only be a minute."

Caroline nodded. Despite being parched, she had to admit feeling relieved – the expectation that she join in the hunt was clearly nonexistent. Which she appreciated.

"Great," she said. Though she felt anything but, and would need to find some form of true sustenance before too long.

Before walking away, Elijah gave her hand a light squeeze. It was barely noticeable, but so very there. It made her wonder what he thought of her, because he seemed to be going above and beyond to show her a good time.

_Right, Caroline_, she told herself sarcastically, _The honorable and dashing Original finds you interesting. Forget that he's lived a thousand years and you've only been here for two days. No, he must be in love._

But more importantly, why did she care? Maybe the bloodlust was clouding her judgment.

_Yep, that's it._

…

Elijah searched through the crowd of people, everyone moving to the jazzy music, and all he could hear was the steady thrum of dozens of pulses. He needed to feed before he let the lust get the better of him, that was for sure.

He spied a young woman in the corner, separate from the dance floor, sipping her martini with a decidedly uninterested expression on her face. She was the very opposite of Caroline: long dark hair, stocky build, and clad in a simple black wrap dress. But her skin had that same glow, which promised good health, and that made for a better feed.

It only took a few steps closer for him to catch her eye, and she visibly perked up. If there was one thing Elijah could always count on, it was that inevitable peak of interest he'd receive after only a brief eye contact. It happened every time, and was that single indication that he could count on feeding soon.

"Hey handsome," she purred when he approached.

He smiled back, though it was forced.

"We're going outside," he told her, and while he couldn't see as his pupils dilated in compulsion, he knew it was working. "You'll be fine."

The girl only nodded happily, and held out her hand in a confident manner. "Take me."

Her pulse beat rapidly, throbbing against his palm when he grasped her wrist; it took conscious effort to keep his fangs from appearing in that exact moment. Elijah had greatly underestimated just how on edge he'd become in the last few minutes.

The dancing with Caroline had been a bad idea – at least, to dance before he could feed and steady himself. She was lovely, and bright, and it would have been so easy to let a fleeting desire take him over and pull her in… but he couldn't do that. She was young, and naïve, and though she'd done a remarkable job of moving on from that morning's events, he could see the shadows of pain in her face. If Elijah had kissed her, he would have only been taking advantage, and he needed to remember that. He needed to let her heal.

He vaguely recognized the irony of thinking on Caroline through the entire act. There was an alley to the side of the club, and with the overly-flirtatious way his dinner clung to him, he knew that no one would bat an eye at seeing the couple disappear into its depths. It didn't look dangerous. Which was good.

He led her all the way back, behind a dumpster that would sufficiently conceal them from view, and pressed her shoulders into the brick. His breathing had become ragged.

"You'll feel no pain," Elijah assured the girl, "and you won't remember this when I am finished."

"I'll feel no pain," she dully repeated. "And I won't remember."

Finally, unable to contain himself any longer, his fangs unsheathed and the veins rippled from under his eyes. Elijah pulled on her dark hair, exposing the lean muscle of her neck, and he bit in.

The relief was immediate, and the flow of blood would return him to his usual self, able to hold back from the temptations of a rare beauty like Caroline… but as he drank, and relished in the act, he imagined how she herself would have tasted, and how she would have felt under those same strong hands.

…

Back inside the restaurant, Caroline watched Elijah guide the young woman out, feeling quite uneasy. Because she suddenly wanted to go too. She wondered what the Original was like when he fed – was he calm and collected? Or was he ravenous and passionate?

Caroline never thought she would feel this way, but she found herself wanting so badly to join in the feed. Besides, the alternative was to stave off her hunger until she snapped. That wasn't a risk that she could take, nevermind the embarrassment she would feel if Elijah witnessed it. Why would she pass up a safe, controlled environment, with a highly experienced vampire to chaperone and make sure she wouldn't kill anyone?

_No Caroline_, she thought. _You have morals. Don't let him shake you_.

Then she saw him; a dark man, watching her from the bar. His eyes glinted a piercing blue, and under that scrutiny Caroline felt instantly uncomfortable. He looked grungy; clean, yes, but his shoulders hunched and his face tipped downward in a way that made him look slightly predatory. His black hair fell into his eyes, adding to the look. He needed a haircut.

He was a predator, she realized. She could feel it. He wasn't looking at her with intrigue or even keen interest, he was looking at her and judging whether or not she'd be an easy lay.

Caroline smiled at him, unable to stop herself. Who better to risk killing, than a guy like this?

The man removed himself from the bar, never breaking that eye contact, and weaved through the crowd of dancers.

_Oh no_, she thought to herself, now wishing he would go away. She needed time to sit and think and restrain herself from making this decision, but instead she was rushing right into it.

Too late.

"Hi there," the man greeted her. "I'm Jacob."

She smiled politely. "Caroline."

What could she do? She could feel the need rising in her throat. It would be so easy to follow Elijah's lead, but even if she did – where was he? And how could she count on him to help when she didn't know where he was?

But before she could stop herself, she looked at the man called Jacob squarely in the eyes.

"We're leaving now."

He only smirked in return, and Caroline tried to ignore how off-putting it was. She turned and made a beeline for the doors.

_Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck_, her mind reeled. _What am I doing?_

The veins rippled beneath her eyes, and she felt the tips of her fangs begin to break through her gums. Panicking, she covered her face and bolted toward the nearest alley. Her ears then picked up the soft gasps coming from Elijah's prey, just before he broke away at Caroline's arrival.

They stared at each other in the near-dark. A mortal wouldn't be able to see the blood on Elijah's jaw, or the deep burgundy color that filled his eyes, but Caroline could. And she could smell the sweet, enticing flavor of blood wafting through, and it begged her to come forward.

He took one look at her face, at the mix of pure bloodlust and utter desperation, and his breathing quickened. She was voracious, and terrified of it.

"_Help me_," she breathed, as her chosen prey stepped up beside her. She turned to him slowly, fangs now fully released. And pounced.

Elijah caught her before she reached the man, moving faster than the human eye could see, and she snarled angrily as he swept them back to the depths of the alley. She fought hard, pushing and clawing in the direction of her food, but Elijah held fast. Just as with the human before, he pushed Caroline firmly against the building, gripping her small shoulders with more force than he'd expected to need.

Somewhere during this intervention, the bloodied girl scurried off and Caroline's man let out a scream. The crowd on the sidewalk soon joined in at the sight of the mauled young woman.

Caroline growled, giving Elijah a glare.

"We need to leave," he said, watching the chaos at the end of the alley. "Now."

By some miracle, she seemed to comply; Elijah pulled quickly on her hand and led her, vampire-speed, through the maze of unexplored backstreets and passageways between the buildings there. At the opposite end of the block, after hurdling a barbed fence, they came to an abrupt stop. It was enough distance to sufficiently separate them from the crime scene.

Evidence of their vampirism had drained from both of their faces, aside from the red staining Elijah's jaw, but Caroline continued to gasp and tremble. The mad dash had shaken her back to herself.

"I'm so sorry," she said, voice barely above a whisper. "I can't – I _can't_ –"

He grasped her shoulders again with that same firmness, but it lacked the force from before. He studied her face, all the pain she'd endured that day so evident now. She refused to meet his eyes.

"Caroline," Elijah said. "Feed from me."

Her green eyes met his at this delicate command, wide with a mix of uncertainty and surprise, but Elijah saw a hint of something else. What was it? Hopefulness? Or was he imagining that?

He rolled up the sleeve of his dress shirt, noting that she watched carefully, as though she didn't know exactly what to do. When she looked back up, her gaze had softened considerably.

"Thank you," she whispered. Then her face changed, and even in the vampirish state he found her stunning. When she raised his wrist to her mouth and bit in, the twinge of pain was barely noticeable, lost among the bewilderment Elijah felt that the night's events had led him to this.

In all his years, there had been very few occasions when he gave his own blood to another being. Every one of those times, it had been for some explicit reason – that he needed a certain human to live, usually. But this… this was different. Had he ever let another vampire feed on him? No. So why now?

But he was beyond ignoring his own desires by this point. No, he did not understand why Caroline Forbes affected him the way she did, and that frustrated him to no end. But she did, and it was time to stop pretending that she didn't.

As she drew in his blood, Elijah pulled her close and held her to his chest. He recognized the slight drain of energy, but it was replaced with the invigoration of having her so near.

She only fed for a few long seconds. Then as Caroline finished, instinctively giving the wound a lick as it instantly healed, she looked back up at him. She didn't know where in the short time he'd drawn her in, only that now they leaned into the brick wall beside them, bodies pressed together from feet to waist to chest. And when she tipped her chin up to him, she could feel his soft breaths against her face.

Elijah placed his hand delicately on her neck, combing up through her hair with a tantalizing slowness, and kissed her.

It started gently, their lips meeting with a certain amazed hesitance – neither could quite believe what was happening. But soon after all thoughts left them, replaced by an insatiable need for more.

Caroline's hands found the collar of Elijah's shirt, and she pulled him in further. He returned by deepening the kiss, wrapping an arm around her waist as she arched her back, pressing fully into him. She pushed him against the wall, where he had no escape. Not that he wanted one. His fingers raked softly into the silky material of her dress, marveling at the lean muscles that laced her back and shoulders.

The intensity picked up; he spun them, trapping Caroline against the wall with his strong, unyielding arms. For the brief moment their bodies separated, each breathed heavily, eyes alight with a particularly untamable desire.

Elijah attacked her neck with kisses, sucking and nibbling at her skin, which elicited a small gasp from Caroline's lips. The sensation was incredible. Almost subconsciously, she wrapped a leg around one of his own, her hands in his hair, pulling tightly at his scalp. His hand found her knee, which he hitched up around his waist in a demanding way that sent shivers through Caroline's spine; it wasn't just bloodlust that she felt anymore. She wanted him, and she wanted every _part_ of him.

The sound of sirens nearby halted them, and when Elijah lifted his head to peer toward the faraway street, Caroline took the opportunity to bite sweetly at his neck. His body was rigid now, alerted by the sound, but at her continued advances he closed his eyes in enjoyment. Only for a moment.

"We can't stay here," he said, and he despised every syllable. Caroline paused against his neck, breathing deeply.

Elijah pulled away slowly, every fiber in his body willing him not to. But he must. He took in the sight of Caroline, traces of blood still on her lips, face flushed, enticing curves of her body still poised in arousal, and he felt a powerful urge to take her right there. Fully aware that he could not, Elijah glared down the alleyway, damning the untimely interruption.

Caroline watched him in amazement, wondering just how she'd ended up in this position.

And wondering how to get there again.

…

**Alright, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! ;) Please leave me a review, since this is basically the introduction to anything seriously intimate in my story, I would really like feedback. If you feel like there are things I should change or keep in mind for the future, please let me know. **

**Moony240**


	13. Sparks

When they arrived back at the penthouse, they wasted little time.

After the too-long and silent drive, Caroline simply grabbed Elijah and kissed him, tired of holding back. He returned the gesture, dropping his keys to the floor and burying his hands in her soft, sweet-smelling hair; her small lips yielded willingly to his, and he felt when they parted with a light _sigh_. The pair moved together, quickly picking up exactly where they'd left off.

Elijah lifted Caroline effortlessly, placing her on the kitchen counter. She pulled at his hair, kisses moving slowly from his mouth, up his jawline, until she was sucking and nibbling at his earlobe. It sent a shock through his entire body. Her legs wrapped around his waist as she arched her chest against his. Elijah was nearly overwhelmed with pleasure already, taking in the scent of vanilla that lingered just on Caroline's skin, his hands trailing down her back to hold her close. Sensations were building inside, needs he couldn't control. Not that he wanted to.

Caroline could feel it too. Something was happening, something that she hadn't experienced before. All she knew was the feel of his arms wrapped around her, and of his strong jaw under her mouth, and how right this felt even though it shouldn't. She found the buttons on his shirt and started at them, hungry for more.

When she finished, Elijah hurriedly peeled off the garment and let it hit the floor. He cupped her face in his hands, stopping her briefly to look in those ever-bright emerald eyes, before assaulting her lips with more intense, passionate kisses. Her hands explored his back and bare chest, and Caroline marveled at the dense muscle lining Elijah's body, and the way they tensed and released with every infinitesimal movement. Her thighs squeezed against his waist, silky fabric of her dress bunched up to reveal her long, bare legs, which Elijah's hands found immediately after.

He played with the fabric, pushing it back further as he massaged the skin on her thigh, and Caroline let out the faintest hint of a moan. But he caught it. And it pushed him on.

"Caroline," he breathed between fiery kisses, savoring the way she sounded on his tongue.

She responded by letting her head fall back, hair cascading down her shoulders, fully exposing her neck to him. Her eyes closed in pleasure when he took full advantage, sucking lightly on the nook of her shoulder and neck. His mouth travelled sweetly across her collarbone, brushing adoring kisses on every inch of skin she allowed. When he reached her neck again, he bit delicately, revealing only a hint of his vampirish nature.

Her toes curled, and she ground her hips into his, raw lust building in her core. She could feel the warmth from his body igniting a powerful heat in her own.

Then Elijah suddenly lifted her again, and they smashed into the wall near the hallway, him holding up her entire body weight as she clung to him desperately – she wanted that again, to feel his full force completely unrestrained. She wanted him to pound into her and not hold back.

She bit into his lower lip, feeling him go completely rigid. Caroline's legs squeezed tighter, opening her hips further and wholly pressing her pelvis into his, until she felt his full and stiff package digging into her skin. If she hadn't been aroused before, she sure was now. She could feel a burning sensation build in her nether regions, a need to be filled and ravaged.

He moved them again, this time making it all the way into the suite. Elijah threw Caroline onto the mattress, and she landed amidst the pillows, skirt bunched and askew just below her hips. She breathed heavily, willing him to be on top of her already.

But he wasn't; Elijah surveyed her carefully, hint of a suggestive smirk on his face, as he slowly followed her from the foot of the bed. He knew the sudden change of pace was as agonizing for her as it was for him, but he forced himself to slow and revel in the heat of the moment. Pulling at one ankle, Elijah placed a light kiss on the top of her foot. Caroline watched, tension building, as Elijah very deliberately kissed his way up her leg, eyes never leaving hers for a second. Upon reaching her knee, he grasped each of her thighs and forced them apart.

Caroline gasped, closing her eyes. She could feel his mouth against the inside of her thigh, so very close to an area that was now so very wet, and she didn't know what to do. She was bursting with lust, and the feel of Elijah's strong jaw, lined with stubble, on such tender skin, was almost enough to put her over the edge.

Just when she was sure he'd reached his goal, Elijah instead slid up her body, allowing only enough weight on her to keep steady contact between his skin and her frame. Eyes on each other through the long, drawn-out movement, the two kissed again.

It was sweeter this time, to some degree. The pace had slowed, but the urgency was still there – two people fighting back their impulses, and both so close to giving in. A tense electricity passed between them.

She grew impatient first, once again wrapping her legs around his waist, letting her fingernails dig in to the skin on Elijah's hips. Trailing them daintily across the lowest part of his abs, and lightly playing with the hem of his slacks, Caroline felt the intensity in the room rise. For once it was Elijah who let out a moan, and then she only wanted to hear it again.

Before she could react Elijah pushed her back into the pillows, grasped the neckline of her dress, and ripped the bodice clean in half, revealing more milky skin as she gasped quick breaths in anticipation and surprise. He sat back on his heels, making quick work of the rest of the dress as the fabric tore and fell away, revealing Caroline's body in all its lust-filled glory. She mentally thanked herself for indulging in some nice underthings on Elijah's dime; icy blue lace graced her porcelain skin, and the effect to Elijah was breathtaking. He couldn't imagine a sexier match.

While he stared down at her, lost in his own amazement, Caroline's fingertips once again found the edge of his pants and she gave them a forceful tug. Elijah fell onto her, catching himself just before making contact, but close enough to feel her breaths on his face.

Caroline boldly pressed a hand to his package, a shock going through her body at the hugeness of it. Elijah sucked in sharply, watching her expression change from enjoyment to astonishment in a way that only made him want her more. And he needed to see those expressions, over and over, until she came for him.

She undid the clasp on his pants, and he pulled them off quickly, unwilling to waste much more time. He wanted to feel her, and wanted to be inside her, more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. The simple black boxer-briefs he wore only accentuated his arousal. While she massaged him there Elijah once again sucked at her ear, and she closed her eyes. He skimmed a hand down her stomach, all the way down, passing her belly button and so gently fingering the lace of her underwear. Caroline's breaths quickened to pants. He rubbed at her there, noting that her own movements had paused in distraction. He slipped his fingers under the material. Her mouth opened and eyes squeezed shut tighter.

Elijah lowered himself, kissing Caroline's breasts and stomach while watching her reaction with care. She was soaked. He swirled his fingers around the bundle of nerves there, feeling his own body react to the way she fell silent and breathless, mouth opening a little wider. He moved his hand to her opening and very slowly, pushed his way in.

"_Oh_," she gasped, the sound barely audible. Elijah returned to kissing at her stomach, offering small nibbles and licks here or there. He pulled his hand back, and pushed in again, this time more forcefully.

Caroline's back arched against the pressure, feeling the heat build in her core as Elijah's movements began a steady rhythm. It was intense, and fiery, and she didn't want him to stop.

But once again, Elijah pulled away. Huffing impatiently, Caroline shot him a glare.

He smiled, pulling her up into his arms and meeting her lips fiercely. His tongue forced its way into her mouth as her legs hooked around his back, such a small amount of cloth separating his privates from hers, and Caroline let out a small, indistinguishable sound in surprise. He gripped her vigorously, pulling a little at her hair, to which she responded by clawing at the material of his boxers. They shredded instantly. Their now bodies pressed together, skin to skin, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back much longer.

Finally, Elijah threw her back just as quickly as he'd lifted her up. He pulled aside Caroline's lace panties, placed himself readily before her, and in a single swift, forceful movement, he thrust.

Caroline cried out, clutching at the blankets on either side. Elijah very slowly withdrew himself, leaning back over her on the bed, and slammed back in.

It was explosive, and _hot_, and Caroline swore at how overwhelming the sensation was. He repeated the motion, once again building into a rhythm, each push the tiniest bit more fulfilling than the last. Caroline moved with him, her hips rising to meet his at every ardent lunge. She'd never felt anything so intense, aside from climax. And this was just the beginning.

She shoved him off herself, meeting him with a _slam_ against the wall on the opposite side of the room. Fingers pulling at his hair and arms clinging to his neck, she jumped up and he caught her, spinning to trap her against the wall once more. Pinning her small frame there, fingertips digging into the soft flesh of her legs, Elijah found his positioning. He steadied himself briefly, hardly able to concentrate by the demanding way she now kissed him, but thrust against her. Caroline's shoulders pressed into the wall as she let out another indistinguishable sound, a mix of pleasure and surprise. He fell into rhythm immediately, pounding each time with all the force in his being, but she could take it. She _needed_ it.

The pressure was building low in her body, and Caroline could feel herself that much closer to coming with every solid movement he made inside her. It felt like fire, and it burned on her skin wherever he touched her, but it also burned in her core, ready to push her over the edge.

Elijah himself could feel it. He was more than ready, the sight of her alone would have been enough, but he continually compelled away the itch for release. She needed to come first.

It only grew harder to hold himself back.

But she pushed against his chest, directing him to set her down. He released her skeptically. And Caroline, both hands on his shoulders and looking into his eyes in a way that stated clearly _I want you_, walked him backward until his legs were stopped by the bed and he fell back onto it. He let it happen. She slid up onto him, straddling his bare hips and admiring the very handsome man below. Before she could continue, however, Elijah promptly sat up, catching her over the edge of the bed, and expertly undid the clasp on her bra.

The garment fell away, and aside from its matching panties, Caroline was now completely nude. She held onto his neck, kissing him expectantly, as her legs curled tightly around his back.

It didn't take long for Elijah to tear away her final piece of clothing, and when he did, Caroline felt a tremor flow through her body. He entered her again, strong arms pulling her taut against him.

They paused, breathing deeply, enjoying the sensation of being completed. The sitting position offered more skin-to-skin contact than ever before, and it only took little movements for Caroline to feel the fire again. This hit the spot exactly. But instead of pounding away as they had, Elijah rocked into her, allowing the tension to foster in its own, tantalizing way. He pushed, and Caroline felt the shock; he pushed again, and the shock intensified. Her breathing quickened, fingers grasping franticly at his dark hair, willing him to pick up the pace. She needed release.

But he wouldn't let her have it – not immediately. Elijah saw the desperation on Caroline's face and smiled, amazed to be in this place with her. Between long thrusts, Caroline glimpsed his expression, and she smiled also, though hers was short-lived and soon replaced by a look of agonizing pleasure.

"Please," she whispered. "I'm so close."

At her plea, Elijah grabbed her and spun, pitching her back into the pillows and springing onto her. She gasped as he pushed apart her knees in such a demanding manner, as though she couldn't have stopped him if she wanted to.

He drove in, filling her to the hilt and hitting that spot with a familiar and yet so intense shock. And Caroline cried out, unable to help herself. Elijah moved quickly now, slamming down, working against her body as she trembled, so close. The burning built inside, her breath hitched, and her insides seized with a fire that was unparalleled to times past. Her back arched away from the mattress, body going completely still as the quakes rolled over her, and cried out his name.

Elijah felt her seize and then his body followed, similar sensations exploding inside him as he finished. They froze there, each locked in a new kind of ecstasy, before collapsed onto the bed in a fit harried, heaving breaths.

A few minutes passed in silence, save for the light puffs they gave in exhaustion. Elijah rolled to her side, collapsing against Caroline's still-shaking form, and he closed his eyes and pressed his face into the nook of her neck. There they lay, both entirely bewildered by what had just passed between them. Caroline could easily admit to never having felt this much pleasure before; Elijah realized, quite surprised, that he could say the same.

"Caroline Forbes," he whispered into the ear, and she smiled. "What have you done to me?"

But she didn't answer him, only turning to give him a long, tender kiss. How could she respond to _that_, after all, if she was the one whose entire world had just been totally rocked?

He pulled her close, his chest pressed against the full length of her slender back, allowing her to nestle in completely. They lay like that for a long time, equally content and bewildered, until sleep took them away.

…

The next morning Elijah awoke to a pounding on the front door. Caroline stirred beside him, stretching out her sore limbs and shooting him a questioning (if not drowsy) glance. He rolled off the bed, somewhat reluctant to let go, and slipped on a pair of black pajama pants.

The harried pounding continued up until Elijah reached the door, which he snapped open impatiently.

Stefan Salvatore stood there, glare faltering slightly at seeing the Original vampire so indecent. He crossed his arms angrily.

"Where's Caroline?" he demanded.

A trace of a sheepish smile crossed Elijah Mikaelson's face. "She's, ah… indisposed."

Then Stefan's eyes found the dress shirt crumpled on the kitchen floor, and his attention snapped back to Elijah. Shirtless and hair mussed, the truth hit Stefan like a ton of bricks.

"What, did you _compel_ her?" he seethed, stepping fiercely toward the Original, only halted by the threshold barrier. "You couldn't find some _human_ to keep you company, so you took _her_?"

But Elijah's smile only widened slightly, as though Stefan was missing some secret joke. The spitting anger drained from Stefan's face as he realized that compulsion wasn't the case here.

As though summoned, Caroline emerged from the hallway, clad in her underwear and one of Elijah's long shirts. She peered around the corner nervously.

"Stefan?" she asked. Oh, no. No no no. This wasn't good.

"What the hell, Caroline?" Stefan said indignantly. His mind was still processing the sight before him. "Elena said you were _kidnapped_, not on your honeymoon." He swore under his breath, clearly disappointed in her.

His reaction hurt, but it wasn't completely unexpected.

"It's a long story," she pleaded. Elijah stepped aside, unsure if he was welcome in this conversation.

"Yeah, well it ends _here_," Stefan spat. He held up his cell phone. "Bonnie's _dying_. Maybe you can break away long enough to at least visit, seeing as you're not exactly being held hostage."

He watched the shock fill Caroline's eyes, but turned away before he could do any more damage. That announcement should be enough to knock some sense into her, but he really didn't want to rub it in.

"I'm going home," he said over his shoulder. "You should too."

And Stefan disappeared down the hallway, leaving Caroline at the threshold, with the feeling that her heart had just shattered into a million pieces.

Elijah shut the door, unsure of exactly what to do. Caroline clutched at her chest, sobs bubbling up from her throat.

Bonnie. What had happened to her? Was it an accident? Was it magic-related?

Elijah caught her before she could hit the ground, legs crumpling uselessly under her weight. He held her fast, sinking slowly to the floor, and cradled her against the wall. She shook mercilessly.

"What do we do now?" she asked, anguished, between sobs. "She's my best friend. What do I do if she _dies_?"

Elijah hushed her, planting a soft kiss on her head. A dead weight seemed to fill his stomach – if he hadn't taken her away, then she wouldn't be here. And she could already be with her friend.

But even if he could go back, knowing where the last twenty-four hours had taken them… would he have chosen to leave her in Mystic Falls? Would he be willing to give up the intense connection they'd felt last night, and the amplified comfort of having her in his arms?

He knew the answer, but it was too late to do much about it. It was time to move once again. Life had its way of interrupting all its finest moments, stealing away something as simple as waking up beside a beautiful woman and enjoying her lovely presence. Right now, it was all he wanted to return to bed, and tuck her in with him. But that couldn't be on the agenda.

"Come, Caroline," he said softly, "it's time we take you home."

…

**Thank you, so much, for all of the wonderful reviews! It means the world to me. I have to say, I am pretty nervous about posting this chapter… what do you think, was it too much? Too little? I sure enjoyed writing it, that's for sure.**

**Anyway, please leave some feedback – I'm writing for YOU guys, after all, I want to write about things you actually like. Haha.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

**Moony240**


	14. Welcome Home

Klaus paced impatiently outside of Bonnie's hospital room, mind reeling from the unfortunate halt in his plans. How was he supposed to continue searching out the swords when his primary witch was dead? And if what Damon said was true, the know-it-all Professor Shane had claimed that only the Bennett witch could complete the ritual when the time came. So what now? Wait? Klaus Mikaelson, arguably the most powerful creature to walk the earth, did not handle waiting well.

He inwardly cursed Stefan for abandoning him in such a dire time. Sure, Klaus had his share of misgivings toward the younger Salvatore, but he somehow managed to keep things together. Most of the time. Nevermind that Bonnie's condition was entirely his own fault – if the witch were more practiced, as she should be, she should've been able to handle a bloody simple locator spell.

Inside the room, Elena and Damon sat with their unconscious friend. The machines beeped, dials reading numbers and displays that Elena could never understand; it was difficult to look at Bonnie, so frail and covered in various tubes, when she was usually so strong. It made the outlook seem so bleak.

Merideth had already administered a dose of vampire blood, though it didn't seem to take well to Bonnie's system. Maybe that was the work of natural magic in her veins. She'd suffered from severe hemorrhaging in her brain, a symptom that Elena herself knew all too well. What nobody had been able to tell her, however, was _why_ Bonnie's brain had spontaneously begun to bleed out. There had to be a reason, these things didn't just happen randomly.

Jeremy was a room away, getting a checkup from Merideth. He'd resisted the idea at first, but after Damon mentioned his episodes (not mentioning how they were triggered) Elena demanded that he receive a thorough examination. Jeremy didn't expect to find any natural reasoning to his body's response to being awakened, but he guessed it was worth a shot.

Klaus growled. He didn't know how, or why exactly, but his life had taken a turn for the worse since Caroline made her silly little decision. And he hadn't expected that – he couldn't imagine that his plans and desires could grow any more muddled. And yet they had. Surely, this was rock bottom.

His ears pricked at the sound of her name – Damon and Elena were talking about her. Klaus stopped to listen.

"Stefan gave her the message about Bonnie," Damon said, clicking his phone off. "He sounded kinda weird though… Angry, I guess."

"And Elijah's letting her go?" Elena asked.

Damon scratched his head awkwardly. He'd forgotten that he withheld information before.

"Right. Yeah, Caroline _decided_ to stay…" he said slowly, as though Elena would be mad at him instead of her friend, as she should. "She actually turned down Klaus's offer to take her home last night. Sounds like she's had a _real_ trip."

"Wait, you mean she didn't _want_ to come back?" Elena asked, incredulous. "I guess I wouldn't want to take a five-hour drive with Klaus either… But Elijah _took_ her. Why wouldn't she come home?"

Klaus watched them through the window in to Bonnie's room, barely noticeable past the mostly-shut blinds. But Damon's eyes flickered up to his, and the two held a brief standoff. Klaus challenged him to say something, sure that whatever the Salvatore's answer would be, it would also be an intended insult.

"You know, Klaus never actually told me why," he answered her, feigning thoughtfulness. "But Stefan seems pretty sure about _something_."

At the suggestive hint, Klaus narrowed his eyes. He didn't know what Stefan suddenly had to do with it.

Damon smirked.

"He wouldn't tell me though," he said to Elena.

Elena groaned, frustrated, and ran her fingers through her hair. What was going on with the world? With Stefan gone, Caroline who knows where, Bonnie on the verge of death, and Jeremy in such poor health… she was beginning to feel very alone.

Damon took her hand, back to being serious. He did truly hate to see her this way; his metaphorical heart went out to her.

"Hey," he said softly, and she looked up to him with those big, brown doe-eyes. "Stefan might've not sounded so sure, but I am. Caroline wouldn't hang out in New York for no reason, not with everything going on down here. You know Blondie – she'll be here as soon as she can."

Klaus turned away from the window and returned to his steady pacing. This time it was slower, more deliberate than before. Damon was right, he agreed. Caroline would be there soon enough, and maybe then Klaus could set _one_ thing right in his life.

Inside the room, Elena leaned her head pathetically on Damon's shoulder.

"But what if it's not soon enough?" she asked quietly.

Klaus didn't hear her. If there was one thing he was good at, it was revenge – and he'd be damned if he didn't have Elijah properly daggered and stowed away the very _second_ he set foot in Mystic Falls.

He smiled at the thought.

…

Caroline and Elijah didn't speak throughout the drive back home.

Dreary gray landscapes flew past the window, and Caroline watched but didn't truly see. By now her mind was a little blank, numbed with worry.

She should have known that what happened yesterday would _stay_ in yesterday – she couldn't possibly experience something so explosive and otherworldly, without having some kind of equal and opposite tragedy strike her already-complicated life. Of course not. Life just didn't work that way.

Occasionally she glanced over to Elijah, always so composed and mature, and flashes of the night before resurfaced. It seemed so far away now, and very unreal. But she knew it wasn't completely gone. Three days ago, she wouldn't have come anywhere near the infamous Original vampire, but now… Now she trusted that she could reach out, touch his face or his hand, and the touch would be welcome. But how long would the effect last?

Elijah had lived a thousand years. No doubt he'd had many lovers (his experience had shown) and she was just another young, naïve thing to him. How could she expect anything else?

What _had_ she expected to happen?

Caroline chewed on her lip thoughtfully. She supposed she didn't know. Somehow, she couldn't picture roses and Friday-night dates. She actually couldn't picture anything at all. There wasn't exactly a guide to this thing.

She sighed. To her, last night's memory would stand out among all other experiences in her life. She would continue to love and make love, but somehow she doubted that anyone could live up to her newly-heightened standards. And Elijah? He would probably return to business as usual, and add another notch to a well-scored bedpost.

But did that make it a mistake?

_Oh, hell no_, she answered herself immediately. Even if that was the only time in her entire existence that she got to feel so unbelievably alive, she would take it. The difficult part would just be in coping with the idea of not having it again.

"We're close," Elijah said, snapping her out of it. They'd been on the road for a few hours now, so Caroline had really hoped so. "Are you sure you don't want to call?"

She shook her head, smiling sadly. "I don't think anyone's going to want to talk to me right now. Bonnie's the one we're all concerned about, not me."

Elijah nodded. He understood.

"And what happened…" he said, "Will they know?"

"Which part?" She asked.

"Any."

Caroline sighed, running a hand through her hair. She needed a shower, needed to clean herself up. It felt strange to wear such expensive clothes (though subtly so) to cover her current lack of hygiene, but she'd had little choice.

"No one can know, about the morning," she said slowly, more thinking aloud than anything. Elijah assumed she meant the incident with Lorcan Slater. "And the rest, with you… assuming that Stefan didn't spill already… I don't know." She rubbed her eyes tiredly. "I guess Elena will know eventually, but for right now, Klaus can't know. So I guess we keep it to ourselves."

Elijah nodded again, clenching his jaw at the thought of his brother. Caroline was right, Niklaus would create quite the uproar if he found out.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Stefan Salvatore's number, Caroline watching inquisitively.

No answer.

"Looks like that'll be my priority when we return," he said. "I'll find Stefan Salvatore, you go see Bonnie. I'll take care of it."

_Assuming he hasn't told anyone yet_, Caroline thought, remembering how pissy he'd gotten. But to Elijah she simply smiled. It was sweet of him to try.

She reached out and touched his hand, which was resting on the gearshift of the car. He looked over to her, not expecting it. They each felt the electricity lingering there.

"Thank you," Caroline said softly. And she turned away, leaning her forehead against the clammy window, her soft breaths fogging the glass. She looked tired, not unlike yesterday, after she'd been retrieved from the Ace of Clubs.

He watched her for a moment, eyebrows drawing together in the very slightest way. This all concerned him; being so quickly captivated by another vampire (and a young one at that) in the midst of a series of chaotic events. When would the chaos end? Elijah himself was practically invincible, but Caroline was not. And he needed to consider that. He easily could have lost her yesterday, and at that point she hadn't meant nearly as much to him. But she did now. He didn't know how much, just that she did.

His eyes returned to the road ahead, but his thoughts remained with her. Mystic Falls wasn't too far away, and he was sure it would bring some conflicts of its own.

…

Klaus sat in the living room of his home, a half-finished glass of whisky in his hand, and waited. He'd made sure to send Kol off on some errand or another, so that the house would be empty for Elijah's arrival. Klaus had been waiting and brooding for hours. It had only intensified his anger.

He knew that Elijah and Caroline were at the hospital an hour ago, and that his brother was avoiding him so far. Stefan, thank his lucky stars, had returned to his senses and come back home (and had apparently been the one to alert Caroline of her friend's poor health, which shed light on the comment that Damon made) and had sent him a very risky text: _Back in town. Meeting Elijah. _

Now, why would Stefan Salvatore be so eager to meet up with Klaus's brother? It probably had something to do with the Caroline situation. After all, wasn't that why he'd returned?

He took a sip of the whisky. That Caroline, she sure had an effect on people. And Klaus himself should really know.

Just then, he heard the front door open, and Elijah stepped through the threshold.

_Speak of the devil_, Klaus thought, and downed the remainder of his drink.

"Elijah," he greeted curtly. It was difficult to remember that, while Caroline had chosen to stay overnight, it had been Klaus who won her completely – she'd fed from _him_ after her ordeal yesterday morning, not Elijah. She'd practically retched at the thought of drinking from him. And it was Klaus that she would soon begin feeling that familiar sense of comfort and connection to because of it.

Not Elijah.

"Klaus," he responded, with a practically nonexistent nod. He stuffed his hands into the pockets of his jacket, squaring his jaw nonchalantly toward his brother. "Stefan told me you wanted to see me, though I can't imagine why."

Klaus laughed at the comment.

"Oh, dear brother," he said, suddenly turning quite serious. "I think you know _exactly_ why."

The pleasantries drained from Elijah's face, and though Klaus didn't know it, he was feverishly questioning whether it had been smart to trust Stefan Salvatore. Had the news travelled so fast?

But he held out, not giving any hint of the internal struggle.

"Why don't you tell me, Niklaus?" He challenged.

"Well, for starters, you _held hostage_ a perfectly innocent young woman," Klaus began. "Which, by the way, isn't that a little below you, Elijah? I used to think you were so noble."

But Elijah merely shrugged.

"Do go on, I'm sure you have more."

Klaus glared at him. "But _more_ than just kidnapping, you took something of mine. _Someone_ of mine. And even after Tatia, and Katerina, I would have thought you'd learned by now. This game _doesn't end well for you_." He paused, but when his brother appeared entirely unfazed, a sudden rage bubbled inside him. "And what did you do with her? You led her directly into a bloody _torture chamber_. What _were_ you off doing that morning, anyway, dear brother? Would you care to share?"

Elijah's eyes cast to the floor. Klaus now had him in more than one sticky situation. He would no doubt continue ranting, and it would go one of two ways: Klaus would rip him apart for sleeping with Caroline, or he would rip him apart for attempting to stow away a sword of the Five. God forbid that Klaus knew both.

But Elijah practically had no choice. He had to continue bluffing.

"I had business with Leon Castillo," Elijah conceded. Then he cocked his head slightly, somewhat mocking his brother. "But he was the one who tipped you off, now wasn't he?"

In a flash Klaus stood just before him, chest puffed up in indignation.

"_What were you doing with Leon Castillo?_" he seethed, practically spitting in anger.

"You know, if you had _undaggered_ our sister as I'd asked, I wouldn't have needed an _excuse_ to skip town!" Elijah shot back, now towering over Klaus.

The deflection seemed to work, but Klaus wouldn't back down now. No, not now that he was riled up.

"You took Caroline, just to get my attention? Is that it? That's _pathetic_ leverage, brother."

"Yes, but _apparently_ it worked." Elijah watched the muscles in Klaus's jaw twitch as he ground his teeth together. His eyes had grown undeniably yellow, just short of having that wolfish temper.

The two most powerful vampires on earth stood, each fuming, and glared into the other's eyes with an unparalleled ferocity. If Elijah had a pulse, it would be pounding – apparently Klaus didn't know about the sword, though he'd been suspicious of something. And he was nearly certain that Klaus was still in the dark about the sex, which was good. But he couldn't let his guard down just yet.

"Why did she stay?" Klaus asked, less furious now and more genuinely confused.

His question floored Elijah. What was he supposed to say? But before he could stop himself, he dug in to his half-brother's deepest insecurity.

"Well the alternative was being with _you_ for any great length of time," he spat. "So don't pretend to be so surprised." Knowing the delicacy of the situation, Elijah attempted to add a twinge of jealousy to his voice – Klaus, already in the mindset to believe it, lapped it up.

His expression changed.

"I see, brother," he said smugly, visibly relaxing. "Caroline Forbes is a _lovely_ girl – bright, beautiful, smart… More than you've had in a long time." Klaus stepped closer to his brother, whose face remained stoic against the insults. "Lord knows, I see it. And I do. And you do. And yesterday, after you pulled her from that vervaine-hole of a pub, _you_ wanted to be the hero. But it wasn't you she chose," Klaus's voice had grown almost imperceptibly soft. He was now truly hitting at a sore point in Elijah's memory; while she'd more than made up for it last night, he couldn't forget the raw rejection he'd felt when she choked on his blood in the Ace of Clubs. "She chose _me_, Elijah. And you got to stand back and watch it happen. So tell me, brother. How does rejection taste?"

It was clear that Klaus was hoping to instigate a fight. Elijah clenched his jaw, but otherwise said nothing.

Klaus grinned, feeling as though he'd won.

"There, there. It happens to the best of us, mate."

"She may have fed from you," Elijah said suddenly, "But at the end of the night, Niklaus, it was me that Caroline chose." He leaned in over his brother, who watched him with violent eyes. "And I think you had better remember that."

He turned and walked away, allowing those to be his final words on the matter. Granted, they hadn't been smart ones, but Niklaus wasn't always so easy to communicate with.

As Elijah grasped the handle to the door, Klaus grabbed the silver dagger from an end table nearby. Before Elijah could turn around, Klaus slammed the blade into his brother's back, his vision momentarily flashing red in a swift and piercing rage. Elijah's body went rigid, seizing from the impact, and he collapsed on the ground. As the color slowly drained from his handsome face, Elijah's eyes landed accusingly on his brother, who merely looked away.

Elijah wouldn't be getting in his way again, and he was now sure of it.

…

A few minutes later, after safely stashing Elijah's body in one of the coffins in the basement, Stefan arrived. Klaus seemed uncharacteristically chipper.

"Stefan!" he cried out in greeting. He stood in the front room, flames blazing in the fireplace, and poured a fresh glass of liquor. He raised it to the visitor. "Join me, mate, for a celebratory drink."

"'Celebratory?'" Stefan repeated, confused. "What's there to celebrate?" This wasn't the reaction he'd been expecting to get from Klaus, though apparently he was still uninformed about Caroline and Elijah's indiscretions. Or just had a really twisted way of dealing with it.

But Klaus only continued smiling merrily, and approached Stefan with a glass in hand. He handed one off and pointedly clinked his against Stefan's in an unvoiced "cheers."

"Oh, there's just _one_ less obstacle in our way to the cure," he explained nonchalantly, though was clearly proud of himself. "And one less Mikaelson in the world, which I'm sure you appreciate. Drink up."

"Wait, what?" Stefan asked, stunned. "Did you – did you _dagger_ Elijah?"

Klaus only grinned happily in response.

"Klaus, I was talking to him _twenty minutes_ ago!" Stefan exclaimed, somewhat bewildered at the Original's methods in dealing with conflict. He set his alcohol down and crossed his arms. "So what now? You eliminate anyone who pisses you off? How many of us do you expect to stick around and find out?"

"That's the glory of it, Stefan," Klaus said, "From here on out, it's just you and me. The others, they don't know – they _can't_ know everything. You and I are the only ones who can keep everything together." His smiled fell. "And we can't risk losing the cure, now can we?"

Stefan's mind was reeling. He hadn't gotten a chance to talk any of this over with Caroline, but he could imagine she'd go on a rampage when she found out what Klaus had done. If what Elijah had said was true, then the pair had been very intimate the night before. Stefan didn't think that Caroline would forget about it anytime soon.

"What are you going to do, when Caroline comes after you for this?" he asked.

"And why should she?" Klaus asked confidently. "I've simply incapacitated her kidnapper. No harm done."

"Klaus, you _know_ that's not how she'll see it." Stefan pressed his palms to his face. It was truly incredible, the lengths that Klaus would go to for petty revenge, especially since he didn't actually view Elijah as a threat. "Look, if what Elijah told me is true, then _he_ was the one who helped her cope with the kidnapping. Well, the _other_ kidnapping, I mean. And as much as that sucks to hear, it just means that Caroline's going to be pretty _damn_ pissed when she finds out you took that shoulder away."

For once, Klaus seemed to genuinely take in Stefan's advice. He nodded slowly, really chewing over his words.

"So we'll say he left town…" Klaus announced, lost in thought. "Yes, that should do it."

He walked away from the younger Salvatore, who stood, utterly baffled, and watched him go. When Klaus exited, Stefan huffed indignantly. He couldn't believe what had just happened. He couldn't believe anything that had happened in the last two days – except one small thing, one thing Klaus had said that still rang true.

There was no way that they would reach the cure if they separated. If Stefan wanted to return Elena to her proper state as the girl he fell in love with, then he'd have to just go along with the plan.

So as far as Stefan knew, Elijah had once again skipped town.

…

**Whew! This was the longest chapter by far, and at this point the plot should start moving along quite nicely. But anyway, please leave me feedback – and a special thanks to Doggi-chan, who has been helping me revise the overall plot.**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Moony240**


	15. Investigating

_~ One hour earlier ~_

Caroline and Elijah arrived at the hospital, and he followed as she made a mad dash through its halls. She found Bonnie's room immediately – Damon and Elena sat in the visitor's chairs, neither especially awake after the long afternoon they'd spent there. They stirred at Caroline's entrance.

She pushed open the door, only to have Elena's tiny body slam abruptly into hers, arms wrapped around her neck like a vice. Her best friend hadn't quite learned to tone it down yet.

"Caroline!" she cried. Stunned, Caroline returned the hug. It was what she needed. "I've been so worried about you – wait, what is _he_ doing here?"

And abruptly Elena pulled away, glaring daggers at the Original who stood only just behind her friend. Elijah offered her a forced smile.

"Good afternoon, Elena," he said, giving a skeptical look to Caroline, who winced.

"He's not staying," Caroline told her, as Damon rose as well. "He's just dropping me off. Then he won't bother you. Us." She mentally swore at herself. Could she not be convincing for two seconds? She wasn't supposed to want him around either.

"Actually, I am looking for Stefan," Elijah cut in. "Have you seen him? I'm afraid he won't answer my calls."

Damon looked around the room in an exaggerated, theatrical motion. "Hmm. Nope, not here. Try again."

Caroline shot him an expression that clearly conveyed his non-helpfulness, but he merely gave a sarcastic shrug in response.

"You shouldn't be here," Elena said to Elijah. "This is Bonnie's room, and she wouldn't want you in it." Something about the tone to Elena's voice made him think that her unconscious friend wasn't the only one.

He breathed an impatient sigh, eyes landing on Caroline. With present company, the pair had their guards fully up, each feigning relative disinterest. Elijah was especially convincing.

"I'll be going, then," he said, sending a final, knowing glance Caroline's way. Then he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jacket, gave the other vampires quick nods, and turned to leave. "If you see Stefan before I do, tell him to give me a call." Then he was gone.

Caroline watched him go, feeling far below satisfied with the interaction. She knew it was the way they were supposed to act; no one was _supposed_ to suspect they'd slept together. But truly, what chances would she stand of hanging on to a man who had a thousand years on her? About zero.

She wanted him to come back. Or better yet, she _wanted_ to spill her guts to Elena.

"Okay, what is going on?" Elena asked.

Right. Except Caroline couldn't.

She sighed. "It's nothing. He's not as bad as you'd think, Elena. He just wants his sister back."

Elena reeled. "Yeah, I've been there before. Thinking that he was noble enough to keep his word to me. But it doesn't end well when you trust one of them, Caroline –"

"It's not like I had a choice," Caroline quickly reminded her. "Look, I'm not happy about being dragged five hours away. But that's all he did. And then when Stefan came to get me, Elijah let me come back –"

"But you couldn't come home _last_ night with Klaus?" Elena cut in.

"Kinda _fishy_," Damon offered, lounging back in his chair. Caroline narrowed her eyes at him, pulling a face.

Her attention returned to her best friend, who looked so demanding now. But she knew it was just worry – because that's what Elena Gilbert did. She worried about people. She looked after them. And in the end, it would be Elena who bent over backwards to help Caroline, at even her slightest stress... Caroline placed her hands firmly on Elena's shoulders, looking her squarely in the eye.

"I know this seems weird," she said, "but you need to trust me. I can't tell you everything, but I had plenty of reasons to stay. Klaus being one of them."

Elena pursed her lips, still clearly unhappy. After a moment, she rolled her eyes.

"Alright," she said. "Alright. But promise me you'd tell me if it was important?"

Caroline gave her a small smile. "Of course I would, Elena." Then she looked sadly toward Bonnie, and Elena's gaze followed. "Was it magic?" she asked quietly.

"We don't know," Elena answered. "Damon and Jeremy found her last night, and Merideth said she must've been out cold for a few hours before that."

A sharp tug of anxiety pulled at Caroline's chest; Bonnie was the strong one. She was the one who knew better than to meddle in bad business, and steered clear of the vampires. And yet Bonnie was continually pulled back in. With no family to look after her, all she had anymore were her friends. And until just then, one half of those friends had been seriously MIA.

"At her house?" Caroline pressed. "Did anyone look around?"

Elena glanced to Damon, who raised his hands in mock-surrender.

"Don't look at me, I couldn't even get _in_."

Caroline's eyes burned. What were they going to do if they lost her? She wasn't just another friend; she was _the_ friend, for both her and Elena. They'd been inseparable for years.

"And she wasn't attacked?" she asked through a sniff, to clarify. "Because if I find out that Professor Creep-o had _anything_ to do with it –"

Elena's attention snapped to her, halting Caroline's train of thought.

"Oh my god, _Caroline_," she said, as though she'd just made some incredible discovery. From his chair, Damon raised his eyebrows at them. "We need to call him. If anyone knows how to help her heal – if this is from magic – then it would be him!"

Caroline's eyes widened. Elena was completely right.

Damon groaned. "I _so_ don't want to be here for that."

"Well then get the hell out," Caroline snapped. He flashed her a playful glare, though they both knew she hadn't been kidding. Elena ignored them, reeling.

"Alright, I'll get his number from –"

"_Way_ ahead of you," Damon told her, brandishing his phone with one of those disturbingly smug grins. "Got it from Matt Donovan yesterday. Don't ask me why."

While Elena seemed to sigh in relief, mouthing a silent _thank you_, Caroline watched their interactions with obvious disgust. After witnessing Stefan's grief over the breakup only two nights ago, she found it difficult to stand Damon's presence at all. Let alone when he was slowly coercing her best friend into a _clearly_ destructive relationship.

She would have said something, pointed out her keen dislike toward the older Salvatore, but Caroline's gaze fell once again to her unconscious best friend. Bonnie's chest rose and fell gently, and her pulse beat slowly in her veins, but it was heartbreaking to see her in a hospital gown and covered in tubes.

There were more important things in the world than relationship drama.

"Whatever," she said under her breath. "Just hurry up, alright? I'll go to her house." _Anywhere_ would be better than here.

…

Luckily, Bonnie's house wasn't too terribly far from the hospital. Not only that, but Caroline had gotten plenty of practice with walking since the fight with Tyler.

_Tyler_, she thought suddenly. It occurred to Caroline that she'd now gone at least two days without lending a single thought to the guy she'd been in love with. Two days. One fight, and she'd already jumped the bones of another mystical being – holy hell, what had she gotten herself into?

But her thoughts skimmed right past Tyler, realizing that she had no way of knowing if he'd tried to contact her since. She'd dropped her phone the night that Elijah had come for her. But this only reminded her of her mother…

A wave of heavy realization washed over her, and she slowed. She had some _serious_ damage control to do, starting with her mom. No doubt she'd be furious, probably having spent the last two days worried sick. It hurt Caroline to realize that, once again, she'd forgotten completely about one of her life's MVP's. Was she truly that selfish?

To be fair, she'd been kidnapped. Twice, and with varying degrees of intensity. Not that it really made a difference.

She hurried to Bonnie's after that, fighting away any and all thoughts that entered her mind. It was a constant barrage of guilt and worry, and she needed exactly none of it right now.

Upon arriving to the darkened house, Caroline approached the front porch with caution. She felt uneasy, unwelcome, even though Bonnie had invited her in. It still felt like breaking and entering. Glancing around to make sure the dreary street was empty, Caroline opened the door and went inside.

Though there was little light, her heightened senses adjusted quickly, and the scent of blood hit her like a brick. The veins rippled instinctively under her eyes, but disappeared a moment later. She wasn't there to feed.

She followed the smell through the kitchen, and gasped when she saw the pool of red beside the dining room table. It was dried and cracked, even smeared from when Jeremy had lifted Bonnie's body off the floor. Bile rose in her throat.

_Just don't think about it_, she told herself. Forcing herself to continue, she made a point to glance around the room, searching for anything that might be out of place. A witch didn't just spontaneously bleed out, there had to be a reason.

Then, Caroline spied the stack of crumpled papers behind the table. Careful not to step on the blood stain, she walked closer – Bonnie's cell phone laid on top, as though she'd thrown it.

She picked it up and pressed a button. The screen lit, blinding for a moment against the shadowy room, and had several alerts: multiple texts, and several missed calls. Trying to ignore how invasive this was (Caroline figured if there _was_ a time to ignore privacy, this was it) she opened the texts.

They were all from Shane: _Hey, where are you? _

_Are you coming? _

_Bonnie?_

Hmm. So that basically ruled out the professor as an instigator to Bonnie's injuries. He clearly had no idea where she'd been.

She glanced over the missed calls – Elena (4); Stefan (1); and finally, also the most surprising, Klaus (1).

Her eyebrows raised. If any of those were worth checking out, she knew exactly which.

Lowering the phone, Caroline looked back to the papers. Slowly, and quite cautiously, she removed one, smoothing it out over her knee with care.

It was a map of Mystic Falls, but it wasn't the map itself that caught her immediate attention. A streak of blood marred the surface, starting somewhere near the middle, and trailing north, all the way until it hit the page's edge. Caroline knew immediately she had seen this before. Franticly, she gathered up the other papers, turning to the dining table.

She uncrumpled the next document, revealing a larger-scale map of the U.S. overall. More blood.

_No, no no no…_ she thought. Her breathing quickened with anxiety.

Next one, a state map of Virginia – another familiar red stain, starting in the center of the paper and holding tight to the route she and Elijah had taken the other day.

And then the last one. New York. Caroline smashed her hand down on the table, tears springing to her eyes.

_It was all for me_, she thought. _What the fuck have I done?_

Bonnie had gone through this spell _four times_ trying to locate her. No wonder her brain had fried. And Caroline, her self-proclaimed _best friend _in the world, had spent a good part of her time away enjoying herself. Caroline had been out, sleeping around, while Bonnie might have _killed_ herself to get her back.

Caroline shrank to the floor, burying her face in her hands. She was shaking in anger with herself.

_It's all my fault_, she thought. _Bonnie might die, because of me._

It just wasn't right.

"God _dammit!_" she screamed, pulling at her hair. Where was she supposed to go from here?

She tried, so hard, not to picture Bonnie going through the motions of the spell, but she couldn't help it. It flashed through her mind, something she had seen so many times before – cutting open her palm, spilling the blood onto the paper, chanting. And somewhere along the way, she had crumpled up the papers and tossed aside her phone.

She shook her head. No, that couldn't be right. Caroline squeezed her eyes shut, willing herself not to think details. But that just wasn't right. When exactly, between locating Caroline's position on a map and passing out, did Bonnie take the time to scrunch up _every_ map she'd used? Or better yet, why would she throw her phone away? It wasn't like she needed to keep the location a secret. Caroline would have expected Bonnie's immediate reaction to be calling almost everyone she knew, actually.

Caroline rubbed at her head, realizing she'd gotten it all wrong. These things just weren't adding up. She slowed her thoughts, walking through the spell's process step-by-step.

So Bonnie spread out a map, starting with one of Mystic Falls. She then cut open her palm – but where was the knife?

Standing back up, Caroline examined the area apprehensively. There was absolutely no sharp object here. No knife, no razor, nothing. She walked over to the kitchen sink, noting that it was empty.

_There wasn't a knife…_ she thought. This was pretty fishy. How had Bonnie cut her palm, when she had nothing to use for it? She wasn't like the rest of them, she didn't have fangs at the ready to tear flesh anytime –

Then, it dawned on her. Caroline had been wrong. It wasn't Bonnie's blood they used in the spell, it never had been. It was always someone else's; and when looking for other people, relatives' blood always yielded better results. Quicker results. Which is exactly the kind of outcome that a very _impatient_ person would be looking for. Her eyes flickered back toward Bonnie's cell phone.

The anxiety she'd previously felt was slowly replacing itself with rage. It was all falling into place. Caroline had no relatives aside from her mother, who was out of the loop on witchy business. _Elijah_, on the other hand…

_They weren't for me_, she realized. _The spells were for Elijah._

And who, immediately after hearing about Elijah's disappearance, would be suddenly so eager to chase after him? Which one of his relatives would go to such great lengths to retrieve what he considered to be his? And _what_ brother would undoubtedly take out his impatience on _every_ failed map that Bonnie went through?

Caroline's face changed, her eyes filling with an intense rouge as her fangs unsheathed with a _hiss_ of anger.

Klaus.

It always came back to Klaus.

…

**Thank you for reading another chapter. I am sorry for the general lack of Elijah (but hey, I did flash back for you) and the return to generally-mundane Mystic Falls, but it's time to move the plot along. How do you expect the confrontation between Caroline and Klaus to go down? Will Professor Shane be able to heal Bonnie?**

**Leave me a review, and tell me what you think!**

**Moony240**


	16. The Team

Caroline burst through the door of the Mikaelson's mansion, not bothering to knock. Her face was flushed and her eyes glowed brilliantly, almost dangerously, as she scanned the spacious entryway for any sign of Klaus. Stefan, who had settled in the sitting room with his face in his hands, looked up.

She would have been surprised to find Stefan here, except that it made so much sense. He and Klaus were the team now – on more than one occasion, he'd gone behind their backs to work his own agenda. But while it may have been predicable, it still made Caroline mad.

"Where is he?" she demanded. Stefan appeared to still be taking in her sudden entrance.

"Elijah?" he asked, and his expression threw Caroline off a bit. It would have been more characteristic of him to be annoyed or bitter-sounding, but he looked more nervous than anything.

"What? No," she said, shaking her head. "Klaus. Where is he?"

"Right here, sweetheart," Klaus answered for himself, standing at the top of the mansion's grand staircase. He had a drink in hand and looked more than a little confident. "Somehow I just _knew_ you'd come for me."

Caroline was up the stairs in a flash, and before he could blink she had both hands on his collar and smashed him into the nearest wall. The impact sent a quake through the house.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" She screamed, entirely in his face. Her fingers clawed at the material of his shirt, and she shoved into him with all her weight. It seemed to have grabbed his attention. Any previous signs of cockiness drained quickly from his eyes.

"Easy, love –"

"She almost _died_!" Caroline shouted over him. "Tell me you didn't make her do it! _Tell me_ it's not your fault my best friend is in a _coma_!"

But Klaus remained silent. His mouth closed and gaze softened in a way that nearly conveyed all the kinds of sorry he felt. The look on Caroline's face, desperately searching him for some kind of a rebuttal, hit him in a very sensitive place.

"Take a walk, mate," he said quietly, glancing down to Stefan. The younger Salvatore had been at the bottom landing, trying to figure out if he'd need to intervene or not. "We could use the privacy."

Stefan hesitated, watching the way Caroline's frame shook in anger, but ultimately knew it wasn't his place to stay. With an uneasy nod, he bowed out.

That left just Klaus and Caroline, alone, in the entire mansion.

"_Tell me_," she seethed, giving him another shove before backing away. "Or so help me, Klaus, _I will kill you_."

He raised his eyebrows, not really afraid of that threat, but not especially comfortable with it either. He put his hands up slowly in defeat.

"Now, Caroline," he said, "I need you to take a breath here, love. Hear me out."

The venom in her glare didn't falter, though. She crossed her arms determinedly over her chest. "That sounds a lot like a confession."

"Need I remind you that you were _kidnapped_?" Klaus asked. "My brother is deranged, Caroline. He's a murderous _sociopath_ –"

"And you suddenly aren't?" she spat.

"Now, let's not be unfair here –"

"_Unfair_?" Caroline repeated, raising her voice again. "Really? _That's_ your argument?"

He huffed a breath, growing ever impatient. "I'm sorry if I don't quite understand how you're so willing to make _me_ the bad guy here –"

"YOU ALMOST KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" she shouted, lashing out with a shove. It sent him flying back into the wall. "_Don't_ pretend to be the hero!"

In a flash, Klaus crashed into her, knocking them tumbling to the ground and pinning her before she could blink. She cried out in surprise.

"Do that again and I _will_ hurt you, sweetheart," he warned her softly. Caroline wrenched at her arms and kicked out with her legs, but it did not use. It was like trying to pull her limbs free of set concrete. Klaus breathed slowly, keeping himself carefully in check.

He straddled her hips and grasped her forearms with only as much force as necessary. Klaus knew he wouldn't be able to hurt her if it came to that – not that he could give himself away. He leaned close to her, watching the way her chest rose and fell with quick, harried breaths, and for the briefest moment his mind wandered. If only this could be his view, but under different circumstances.

Her eyes fixed on his, nearly glowing.

"If you won't believe me for sincerity's sake, then hear this." Klaus took in a deep breath, giving her the most honest look that he could. "I would _never_ knowingly put your friend in this kind of danger. Never. And there are many reasons for it, but I'm sure you'll find this one the most believable: Bonnie is a Bennett witch. In fact, she is the _only_ Bennett witch still in existence. And that makes her _very_ important to me."

Caroline's eyebrows drew together as she processed this.

"Why?"

He softened his grip on her, moving a little closer. "Because only a _Bennett_ witch can perform the spell that grants us access to the _cure_."

Her heart dropped. "What."

Klaus merely nodded in return, and tilted his head slightly. The curious movement reminded her very briefly of Elijah. Her limbs had been imprinted with the feel of that Mikaelson's touch, and the memory sent a tremor through her body, but she shook it off. This wasn't the most appropriate position to be reminded of that feeling.

"I think it's time we expanded the team," he said, more thinking aloud than anything. "You can keep a secret, can't you sweetheart?"

She hesitated, yet gave him a nod all the same. It was the biggest lie in the world, but she didn't care. She needed to know where this was going.

"Good." Klaus released her wrists, sitting back on his heels. He didn't remove himself entirely, which only annoyed her a little at this point. "Because it's clear that Stefan needs motivation, and word is that _you_ happen to be his confidante. All this business with Elena and his brother seems to have given the man a good shake, to be honest."

"So what are you saying?" She asked slowly. "It's not just you and Stefan anymore?"

He looked down at her, thoughtful. This would be a great way to make some quicker progress in his plans, while ultimately keeping Caroline under his wing. But could he trust her?

"Exactly, love," Klaus said. "It means no more secrets for you. You work with us, and we get the cure faster. With conditions."

"Like what?"

"Only _good_ things," he answered, a hint of his usual suaveness returning, "Things like being _open_ with us on all topics. Loyalty, above all else. You watch out for Stefan and I, and in turn, we will do the same for you."

She didn't speak, only mulled it over in her head. Caroline never would have dreamed to be granted this elite invitation – as far as anyone ever knew, the crew was strictly Klaus and Stefan. Everyone else only got bits and pieces, and were otherwise cruelly manipulated. How could she _not_ accept his offer?

But she had all kinds of things to consider. For one, that she couldn't truly be in the open with him. Elijah was one very good example of that. And wouldn't Klaus become the least bit suspicious if Caroline spent more time with his brother? If what he said was true, that meant she'd suddenly be spending most of her time in his company, and surely he would notice if something was amiss. And she knew she wasn't going to give Elijah up, there was no way. The past two days had changed everything.

So really, she needed to ask _herself_ that question. Could she keep a secret?

Caroline really just didn't know.

"And what will you get out of this?" she asked. Klaus always had a hidden motive. "Really?"

He just stared down at her, giving her that gentle look again. She tried to ignore it.

"If your company weren't enough, then it's as I said before," he responded. "Stefan needs you. And I need Stefan. You just seem to be the simplest answer here, Caroline."

She hesitated, sizing him up with her eyes. Klaus Mikaelson was straddling her waist, sitting straight up and towering over her. From this view she could see the breadth of his chest, and feel his weight on top of her. Caroline hadn't realized how big he was, before. But then again, they'd never had this much contact that didn't relate to bloodsharing.

He could convince her if he wanted to; compulsion worked wonders, in that way. And yet he didn't. It seemed to Caroline that Klaus was extending her some trust, and that could go a great distance.

Besides, wouldn't it be nice for _once_ to be a main player in the search for the cure?

Caroline chewed her lip, coming to her tentative decision.

"Fine," she said. "But only if you mean it when you say you'll be honest with me. No more manipulation, no more hurting my friends. Got it?"

Klaus leaned back over her, setting a hand on either side of Caroline's small shoulders.

"I promise you, Caroline Forbes," he said to her, so very serious. "From this day on, I will not lie to you. And I will not knowingly place your friends in harm's way. And above all else, I promise that _you_ will not be hurt while in my company. Is that enough for you?"

The deep sincerity in his voice rattled her. Those promises were heavy, and she could tell that he meant them with all of his being.

After a moment, she nodded.

"Okay," Caroline said. "I guess… I guess we're a team now."

He grinned. "Fantastic."

…

Caroline hadn't completely forgotten why she'd sought him out in the first place, however. Klaus had shown her to his sitting room, poured her a glass of champagne (which she'd taken hesitantly, not sure this was exactly cause for celebration) and walked her step-by-step through the situation with Bonnie. According to Klaus, he hadn't been manipulative or overbearing. Bonnie had been more than willing to try again and again, and to push her own limits to locate her friend; she'd also shown no sign of trouble when he'd left her.

Sipping at her champagne, Caroline wondered how much of his story was true. Sure, Klaus had instituted a new rule of honesty, but that was it. It didn't mean that he'd actually follow through, or that his view on the world wasn't horribly skewed. But she said nothing on the subject.

He left no question as to why he'd gone after her. In fact, Klaus seemed to be using this opportunity to explain to Caroline _just_ what lengths he would go to for her. She couldn't decide how uncomfortable that made her.

"So you can imagine the _confusion_ I felt when you turned down my offer," he said, sitting opposite her beside the fireplace. The warm light flooded his face and glittered off the glass in his hand. He almost looked human.

"Ah, right," Caroline said, looking at the floor. Of _course_ he'd need an explanation. "That."

"Yes, _that_," he repeated, giving her a wry smile.

He waited, watching her patiently as she drew in a deep breath.

"Klaus, when Elijah took me, I was scared," she started. Better to just be honest. "Terrified. But he made no move to hurt me. And he was clear with why – he only wanted Rebekah back. I wasn't happy, god no, but I think I understood." Caroline paused, thinking over the next part with caution. "I know it was his fault that I ended up where I did. And I know it was you who gave me blood, and healed me, but – I don't know. I don't know why I felt so strongly that I needed to stay. I just _did_."

His eyebrows raised. "I'm not going to lie, love, that doesn't sound especially convincing."

She rolled her eyes. "Klaus, don't pretend that you and I have always been on good terms. The last time we talked, it was _me_ turning _you_ down for a date. And you weren't happy."

Klaus ground his teeth together, but otherwise said nothing.

"Besides," Caroline continued, thinking quickly, "After the incident with Tyler, I didn't want to come home. It hurt too much. It still does." Though in all honesty she hadn't even thought about Tyler until upon returning, she knew it made a perfectly believable argument. She tried not to watch too closely for Klaus's reaction.

He seemed to buy it, probably because he wanted to.

"Fair enough," he said finally. "Let bygones be bygones. We're a team now, and it doesn't matter."

Caroline gave him a small smile, and took a sip of her champagne. She was still figuring out just what it meant to be one in this "team."

"So speaking of the 'team,'" she began, "Where are we, exactly? It sounds like you have a lot to fill me in on."

Klaus laughed, flashing her a friendly, grand smile.

"It's a long story, sweetheart. But we have time."

And from there he launched into it, all the details of his plan. That it all hinged on several factors: the swords, the mark, and help from the creepy Professor Shane. He'd employed Damon and Elena in work on the hunter's mark, but they'd run into a significant road block with Jeremy Gilbert and his clear lack of slayability. Now that Stefan had returned, Klaus planned to more actively pursue collection of the remaining four swords, one of which he'd previously located as somewhere in New York (this led to a conversation about Elijah's shady business in Levittown, though Caroline could admit truthfully that he'd left her in the dark on that one) and that all led back to Bonnie. Because they needed her to aid in locating the rest of the swords, unless another witch magically popped up. Apparently Klaus had been digging around, though, and found several contacts in New Orleans.

But that didn't make Bonnie replaceable by any means, not in terms of the cure. They would still need her for the final spell, one which Shane hadn't given any details on quite yet. So for now, it was a waiting game, and hopefully Bonnie would come-to soon.

Caroline didn't hesitate to point out that Bonnie would need time to heal before attempting spells again. She voiced several concerns – that Bonnie was in terrible health as is, and might not survive unless Shane could work miracles. The pain that caused Caroline was evident in her voice as she spoke. But beyond that, if a simple locator spell caused her so much harm, how could she accomplish whatever spell was required for the cure itself?

At this point Klaus jumped in. He knew Shane had ideas. He also knew that they couldn't afford to think of the Bennett witch as a lost cause; in the meantime, they could utilize his other contacts. He knew witches that could both locate swords _and_ explain why Jeremy Gilbert was defective as a hunter. So this was the next step.

"_We_ are going to New Orleans," he told her, "Because no one else can. It's just the three of us now. We can't have anyone else knowing how many swords we have, or where we keep them."

"New Orleans?" Caroline repeated. She wasn't exactly ready for another road trip. "All of us? Can't you just take Stefan?"

He eyed her carefully.

"I need you both, because I don't know what you're capable of." Klaus looked away, into the crackling fire. "It's all fine to tell me I can trust you, Caroline. But you need to _prove_ it before that trust grows."

She chewed on her lip. He had a point.

"Okay… So we go. When?" Caroline tried not to think about the infinite problems this would cause. Namely, with Elijah. How would he react when he heard that Caroline had skipped off to the south with his brother?

Giving a sigh, she rubbed her eyes. What a mess.

Just then, the front door opened, and Stefan stepped in. He looked equally relieved and confused to find the two sitting so casually together, but said nothing. It never did any good.

"Ah, _Stefan_," Klaus greeted him happily, standing up. "I have good news for you, my friend."

But the younger Salvatore looked especially apprehensive as he neared, like he didn't buy Klaus's good humor. When he looked to Caroline, she simply lifted her chin and glanced to Klaus, as though to say _he's right_.

"Well, alright," Stefan said cautiously, "What is it?"

Klaus and Caroline shared a look.

"Our team of two just gained a new player," Klaus announced. "I've only _just_ finished filling her in."

Stefan's jaw dropped. "On everything?" He never would have seen this coming. "So you told her about Elijah?"

At the way Klaus's face suddenly darkened, Stefan knew he'd made a mistake. Apparently the hybrid had left out some very crucial details regarding his brother's whereabouts.

Caroline perked up, glancing between the two worriedly. What were they talking about? What about Elijah? But Klaus only looked to her with pity-filled eyes.

"I'm afraid, my dear," he said, setting his drink down and kneeling in front of her, "That we have some bad news about my brother. I understand he gave you comfort in a time of _great_ need, and so naturally you might look to him again – but that's not possible, currently."

Stefan only barely masked the disgust he felt. Klaus was clearly putting on his best show, making himself out to be _so_ sensitive to win Caroline over. And she lapped it up. It made him feel sick.

"Will you tell her, Stefan?" Klaus asked suddenly, giving him a sharp look.

"What? _Me?_" Stefan reeled. The dark expression on Klaus's face told him it was less of a question than he'd made it out to be. It was just like Klaus, to pull this kind of crap.

"Tell me what?" Caroline asked, obviously concerned.

Stefan groaned. He hated this. He hated being the only one in the group who knew what everyone was doing – knowing that Caroline had slept with Elijah, but Klaus could never know; knowing that Elijah was now daggered in a box, but that _Caroline_ could never know. It was ridiculous. And Klaus knew, he _knew_ how much it hurt Stefan to be the deliverer of bad news, especially to someone who'd helped him out immensely in the last few months.

But clearly, it didn't matter.

Clenching his jaw, Stefan sighed. "Elijah left town. He told me as soon as he left you at the hospital."

"Oh."

He watched that lie drain the emotion from Caroline's face, and knew she was fighting to keep herself composed. No doubt she felt terrible, but Klaus couldn't see it.

"As I said earlier," Klaus swooped in, taking one of Caroline's hands in his own, "My brother is not a good person, Caroline. He used you for what he needed, and left you just as soon as he got it."

Stefan winced. There was no way Klaus could understand the intense gravity of his words. Caroline, to her credit, remained entirely composed.

"Right." She said this quietly, pulling her hand from Klaus's grasp. She stood. "I understand. When do we leave?"

"What? You're leaving again?" Stefan asked, taken aback.

"_We_ are leaving," Klaus corrected him, standing as well. He flashed a big grin. "We have business down south, Stefan. And like I said, we're now a team of _three_."

It took a moment for this to settle in, but Stefan couldn't quite wrap his head around it. This was news. He just couldn't picture Caroline being all-too-willing to tag along for adventures like these.

But he looked at her, standing in front of the fireplace, and he saw the determination in her eyes. Maybe he'd underestimated her.

He really had no idea.

…

**Alright, I'm sorry about the delay in getting this chapter up. It took me a really long time to figure out how to get us from Point A to Point B here (which is, Caroline officially being teamed up with them) but I'm happy with the outcome. I don't want it to seem like I'm stealing plot from the show itself – while this story is perfectly canon until episode 6x4, I want it to feel like an alternate telling of how the season finishes out. I like the idea of setting a part in New Orleans, because the show (and being a Gabriel Knight fan) made it obvious that we can look for witches down south.**

**So what do you think about that? Is it a turn-off to use details from the latest episodes, but to use them differently? Please let me know. **

**Thank you for reading!**

**Moony240**


	17. Feelings and Things

Caroline spent the drive ignoring Klaus's occasional attempts at conversation and answering questions half-heartedly; she didn't have the mental energy to spare. She stared blankly out the passenger-side window, once again watching the dreary landscape fly by, and lost herself in thought.

Elijah was gone.

She was pretty sure that it shouldn't mean anything. It really shouldn't. He'd walked into her life three days before, and now everything was different… but how could she have truly expected a change? At first she'd viewed it as this fleeting strangeness. But then they connected. And it had been deep and otherworldly, and rattled her idea of life's possibilities. Had it been the same for him? How many times had he experienced that connection before? How many women had Elijah slept with?

Caroline chewed on her lip. She'd known that the sex wouldn't mean anything to him, but she'd convinced herself that it had been special. And more than that, she'd given in to him, hoping to change his mind. She'd actively decided that she would rather have this one mind-blowing night than to never experience those feelings at all. It was beginning to feel like the wrong decision.

After all, she could still feel him on her skin. His eyes and face wouldn't leave her thoughts – the sultry eye-contact he'd maintained, while kissing up her leg. The way he'd looked at her with a kind of amused curiosity, which returned so much youthfulness to his ancient demeanor. Caroline could feel the fire of his touch, and her body stirred just at the thought.

Too bad she wouldn't be feeling it again.

"Caroline, dear," Klaus said, bringing her back to attention, "We're nearly to the hotel."

She only nodded in response, though Klaus clearly wanted something more from her.

_He'll live_, she thought.

But wasn't all this very self-centered of her? To think that, in Elijah's many centuries of living, this newborn vampire would be the one to steal his interest. But more than that, to assume that he would continue to be in her life after they slept together. An Original had plenty of business to take care of, and if Elijah Mikaelson understood anything, it was business.

Stefan watched Caroline's dismissive interaction with interest. He knew what she must be thinking, but luckily his friend had the sense to keep it mostly hidden from Klaus. Earlier that day, Elijah himself had sought Stefan out and reaffirmed exactly what he'd suspected: Caroline and Elijah had slept together. The idea itself was pretty mind-boggling, but even more interesting was the way that the Original had presented himself about it.

"_Stefan,"_ Elijah had said, approaching the younger vampire at the Salvatore boarding house, _"I'm glad to have found you."_

_Stefan paused. He'd been chopping firewood around back, more to relieve frustration than for any practical need. Hearing a vehicle in the driveway hadn't perturbed him – usually it was Elena, Caroline, Damon… but Elijah Mikaelson? Not normal._

_Not that he should have been surprised._

_Grabbing his shirt from where he'd hung it on a tree branch, Stefan pulled it over his head before replying._

"_And why is that, Elijah?" he asked, highly skeptical. He squared his stance toward the visitor, crossing his arms over his chest._

_Elijah eyed him with care._

"_No doubt you've figured out what happened," he started, "And that, no, Ms. Forbes was not compelled. But I am here to ask you a great favor."_

"_And why should I do anything for you?" Stefan said. He shrugged. "I mean, it seems to _me_ like you took advantage of one of my friends. You know she's in a vulnerable place right now, don't deny it."_

_Elijah fell silent for a moment. Unfortunately, since Stefan had no knowledge of Caroline's _other_ kidnapping, he had no idea just how true that statement was. He would just need to ignore it for now. Unless Caroline decided she would be better off without Elijah, he had plans to make it up to her. In fact, he hoped to spend a _considerable_ amount of time making his many indiscretions up to the lovely young vampire._

"_If not for me, then for Caroline," Elijah said. "We only ask that you keep this to yourself. And we all have reasons to do so."_

"_So what are yours?" Stefan demanded, growing agitated. "So you can make your conquest, and then forget it ever happened? Do you have _any_ idea what that will do to her?"_

_Elijah bristled at the insult. "Oh, I'm not going anywhere, Stefan."_

"_No?" Stefan asked, in obvious disbelief._

"_No." Elijah stepped toward the younger Salvatore, also crossing his arms. "I am a man of honor, Stefan. I do not make conquests. What happened last night was a surprise to all of us – myself included. And for that I am ashamed, because I am certain that Ms. Forbes deserves much better. But do I plan to leave? No. Do I plan to forget? No." His eyes cast to the ground, as though he didn't understand it himself. "I have more reason to remain in Mystic Falls today… than I have had reason to live, in all my years…"_

_Stefan raised his eyebrows. This, he had not expected. Klaus was one thing, but to see the ever-composed Elijah this way, and so suddenly? It was shocking._

"_You really like her, don't you?" Stefan asked slowly._

_Elijah sighed, running a hand through his hair. "As I said, I don't plan to leave. As long as my presence makes Caroline happy, and safe, then I will continue to be here. Should she decide otherwise, however… well, my brother may have one less foot soldier in his fight for the cure."_

_Stefan nodded, one of their many reasons dawning on him. "Klaus. He's the problem."_

_Looking up, Elijah caught Stefan's eyes and gave him a knowing look. "Which is precisely why this must be kept quiet. No one can know, Mr. Salvatore. No one." _

_The dark shine in the Original's brown eyes managed to convey something that his words could not. That look… it was guarded, and confused, but underneath those it held a protective quality that Stefan knew all-too-well. He'd fallen instantly for Elena, and for Katherine before her. If anyone understood these instant desires, it was Stefan._

_He nodded again. The world was going crazy, and Caroline's latest romance was proof of that. But he'd need to roll with the punches if he wanted the cure._

_Which he did._

"_I won't tell anyone," Stefan agreed._

_Elijah seemed to visibly relax. "Thank you, Mr. Salvatore. Now, if you don't mind, I'll be on my way… I have some damage control to take care of."_

_Stefan only nodded once more, at which the Original turned and walked away, leaving him to his thoughts._

"Stefan."

He looked up, catching Klaus's eye in the rearview mirror. It took him a second to regain his bearings – they were parked outside a large building, and pedestrians walked about the streets happily. To them, it was just another night on the town.

"Are we there?" he asked, undoing his seatbelt. Caroline was already out the door, stretching and rubbing at her neck.

Klaus only raised his eyebrows pointedly, before exiting the car.

…

Elena eyed Shane with clear distaste. For a while now, she'd been able to ignore his creepy vibes in light of Bonnie's sudden revival, but this was getting ridiculous.

He kneeled beside Bonnie's bed, and she looked at him with unbridled admiration. It was sickening, really. Atticus was at least fifteen years older than Bonnie – how did no one see that? In Elena's opinion, the man was a manipulative, borderline pedophilic creep, and this would be the perfect way to get Bonnie to do _anything_ he wanted. Save her life? Check. Train her back to witchability? Check. So what was next?

"This is ridiculous," she voiced finally, too low for the humans to hear. "She'll probably do _anything_ for him now, and he knows it."

Damon, who'd also been watching the pair, raised his eyebrows. "Who knows? Maybe he figured out the siring-people trick. Sneaky bastard."

Elena rolled her eyes at the sarcasm, but it gnawed at her all the same. The trouble was, as much as she hated Atticus, he was the reason her best friend was conscious again. That had to mean _something_.

"The witches spoke to me," Bonnie said, catching Elena and Damon's attention. "They think I'm doing bad work. That's why they wanted me under for so long."

The rest of them exchanged glances, not expecting her sudden announcement.

But Damon just groaned. "Oh, come _on_, Bon. Aren't you over this judgmental, witchy crap?"

Professor Shane looked more serious. "He's right, Bonnie. Like I've been telling you, you don't _need_ them. You're stronger than that, which is the reason you're awake."

"No – I get that," she said, looking between each of them. "I know. But they were _telling_ me things. Things I don't think they wanted to give away. That's why I had to stay."

Elena and Damon shared a look, Damon wearing his impression on his sleeve. He hadn't expected little Bonnie Bennett to have actively controlled her own coma.

"What did they tell you?" Professor Shane asked, lightly grasping her hand. Elena caught the small gesture and stiffened, but said nothing.

Bonnie's eyes found his, and the gaze was plainly more than just eye-contact. It was heavy, deep.

"They said they're suppressing Jeremy's ability to hunt," she said, glancing over to Elena. "They don't want him hunting, because they know he's following orders from Klaus. And they don't want me doing spells, for the same reason."

"Wait, that's the reason Jeremy's sick?" Elena asked. "Can we reverse it? Is there any help?"

Her best friend smiled reassuringly. "Yes – luckily, Shane's found ways for me to do magic _without_ tapping into the traditional power source."

"Exactly," Atticus cut in, "And so Bonnie should be able to help Jeremy. She's far more powerful than all the dead witches combined, and by using _natural_ magic, she can bypass their negative energies. She should be able to help Jeremy once she's fully healed."

Elena chose to ignore the proud expression on his face, unsure of what she thought about it.

"So, great!" Damon said happily. "We heal Bonnie up, and she fixes our defective Buffy problem. Then, we hunt some vampires."

"And Klaus might _not_ kill us all," Elena added.

Damon gave her a playful nudge on the shoulder, lowering his voice. "No fair making jokes – the doppelganger's got the trump card, when it comes to Klaus."

She gave a halfhearted laugh, but returned to staring at her undoubtedly-smitten friend. Bonnie's eyes were on Shane, and that unnerved Elena. No one had any idea what the professor was capable of, only that he was fishy and could manipulate Bonnie's powers. And what the hell was "natural magic?"

Damon's hand wrapped around hers, which snapped Elena out of her brief reverie. She smiled at him, choosing to just be content with all the newfound hope – Bonnie would heal, Jeremy would heal, and now Caroline was home. All would be well.

Looking into Damon's eyes, which were now so full of concern, Elena's heart warmed. She had a lot to be hopeful for.

…

Stefan and Klaus grabbed their bags while Caroline ducked into the hotel lobby for their keys. Klaus had spared no expense in choosing the location; the building was lavish and historical, with grand drapes and an antiquated feel. It fit in well, nestled into the city of New Orleans.

Caroline accepted the two key cards she was given, and turned, obviously confused. Two rooms. What was Klaus up to _now_?

"What floor, sweetheart?" he asked happily, heading for the elevators. Stefan followed, sharing a look of common annoyance with Caroline.

"The third," she said. "What's the deal? They said you only booked two rooms."

The three filled an elevator, the men dropping their luggage briefly. While they'd packed light, there was still a considerable amount to carry (especially of Caroline's, since there wasn't exactly a timeline for their stay) and the bags hit the marble floor with dull _thumps_.

Klaus merely shrugged. "Just trying to be economical." But he gave her that coy, sideways look that told her he was _definitely_ up to something.

"Well, _I'm_ not sharing a room," Stefan piped up. "I've had enough strange interaction for one day."

Caroline's swift and deadly glare told him he shouldn't have spoken. If Stefan got the one room, that would leave her with Klaus.

"_Actually_, I think you are," she corrected him, some of her teenage sass kicking in. She looked between the two guys, neither particularly fond of that idea. "Because there is no way in _hell_ that I am rooming with either of you."

The elevator buzzed, doors sliding open. Floor three.

"Well, as the man _paying_ for this trip, let me give you a little push in the right direction." Klaus led the way down the hall. "I plan to sleep on my own, which leaves the two of you to your own devices. I know you're so fond of each other, and probably have much to talk about – having some common _breakup_ dramas to deal with, and all that."

Caroline rolled her eyes. Klaus was laying the faux-sympathy on pretty thick.

He stopped them at a set of doors. Three-twelve and three-thirteen. Klaus held one of the keys out to Caroline, pulling it back playfully just as she reached for it. He leaned in.

"Though if you'd prefer some _livelier_ company, Caroline," Klaus whispered, "My door will always be open."

She narrowed her eyes, snatching the card from his hand as that signature smirk appeared on Klaus's too-handsome face. Unwilling to break her glare, she simply swiped the key, grabbed Stefan by the collar of his shirt, and yanked him inside. Stefan yelped, luggage in tow, as the door swung shut behind him.

Still in the hallway, Klaus smiled. He hadn't expected anything less from Caroline. That girl sure had some fight in her… but she'd come around.

…

"So he really left, didn't he?" Caroline asked quietly. She and Stefan had been sitting in their lush suite, completely silent, for some time now. Klaus wouldn't need them until the morning, apparently.

Stefan rubbed his face tiredly. He hated lying to her, and even though they faced opposite directions on the bed, he could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Yeah," he said. "I'm sorry, Care."

She sighed.

"You probably think I'm really stupid."

"What?" he asked, turning toward her. "No, of course not." He reached out and touched her shoulder. "Hey."

She hadn't been crying, but when Caroline leaned over to face him, it was clear that she wasn't well. Her eyes looked fairly vacant, and she wore an expression of resigned defeat. But Caroline was also incredibly strong, which made Stefan wonder just how much she was actually showing.

He kneeled on the mattress, grasping her shoulders firmly in his hands and seeking her gaze out. She was reluctant, but eventually looked up to him.

"Caroline, you are _not_ stupid," he said. "I have no idea what happened up there. And I trust your judgment, but I also know you're in a delicate place right now. If anything, I'm worried."

She sighed.

"I'm sorry. You're going through a lot right now, too," she said, "You shouldn't have to take care of me."

Caroline fell back onto the mattress, staring up at the ceiling. Stefan laid down slowly beside her. There was a definite, careful space between the two on the bed.

"Caroline?"

"Yeah?" she asked, looking over to him.

"What _did_ happen, in New York?" The way he inquired so softly removed any hint of abrasiveness from the question. But it was a long answer, all the same.

Her gaze returned to the ceiling. Where would she even start?

She let out a small laugh. "Well, it all started under a streetlamp…" And from there, she let Stefan in. She didn't gloss over the kidnapping at the Ace of Spades, realizing that if he knew about the sex, he might as well have it all. Caroline didn't let a single detail slip through; from waking up in Elijah's car, to being left immediately in his suite. She told him about the thugs who broke into Elijah's apartment, and how she'd prepared to fight but that hadn't gotten her far. How she'd been taken to the club, and locked in that godforsaken closet, and tortured with vervaine and vulgar threats (these she glazed over, though at the way Stefan seemed to stiffen, it looked like he got the point). Caroline told him everything, even how Elijah had been the first to get there, and how he'd saved her from the vervaine bomb, taking the worst of the blast on his own. She remembered trying to drink his blood, but that hadn't worked, and then Klaus arrived.

Her story got spotty from there. She couldn't go home with Klaus, because she needed time to recover from her hours at the Ace of Spades. This was all news to Stefan – suddenly, it made so much sense that she would stay with Elijah. And there, her best friends had thought so lowly of her for it.

"He looked after me," she said, eyes closing. There was less space between her and Stefan now on the bed, and she could feel the warmth of his body. "He made sure I didn't kill anyone. He gave me his blood. He bought me clothes, and taught me to dance. Kind of."

Stefan could hear the admiration in Caroline's voice, and it briefly brought back his memory of Elijah. His stomach churned – if he could guess, he'd say that the Original's feelings matched hers exactly. They had _wanted_ each other. And then Klaus happened.

"But it doesn't matter," she said suddenly. "He left. I mean, it couldn't have meant that much to him. He's been here for centuries, and I'm just…" Caroline's voice had grown quiet. It was dangerously close to breaking into sobs. "I guess I'm just alone now."

Stefan reached out and gently touched her shoulder. "Hey."

She looked to him, eyes watery.

"I'm alone too," he whispered. He pulled Caroline in, giving her a full-body hug; the two had been through much together, and had been unwavering in their support toward each other. Maybe if they were different people, it would have been romantic. Caroline tucked her face into his shoulder, and he felt the fabric of his shirt soak in her tears, though otherwise he wouldn't have guessed she was crying.

Stefan and Caroline fell asleep together that night, not bothering to turn out the lights or undress. She drifted off first, but he held her close, hoping the small physical comfort might transfer over in her dreams. He couldn't help but think of Elena at times, but the feelings here were different. Stefan wasn't pretending it was Elena in his arms, and he was sure that Caroline hadn't been imagining he was Elijah. It occurred to him that they must be very good friends, in order to share a moment like this, and to have no delusions on what it meant.

He closed his eyes, only somewhat relieved from the mental exhaustion he felt. They might be alone, but at least they could be alone together.

…

**Thank you for reading! I haven't seen tonight's episode yet… but guess what I'm doing the second I post this? :) I'm sorry for the slow update, life's caught up with me. I'm working straightaway on the next chapter though, I assure you!**

**Please leave me a review, they really keep me going. And thank you very much, to all the wonderful feedback I have received so far. You're all fantastic.**

**Much love,**

**Moony240**


	18. Things Unseen

Stefan and Caroline woke to a strident banging on the door, and they stirred unwillingly. They made brief eye-contact; limbs entangled from a night of unconscious cuddling, they immediately drew away from each other, groaning at both the stiffness in their joints and the thought of waking up. Caroline rolled off of Stefan's chest, rubbing tiredly at her face as she quickly sat up and strode to the door.

"What," she said flatly, halting the knocks as she opened it. Klaus, clearly a morning person, smiled expectantly at her and glanced over to the bed.

"I see you've had a good night's rest," he said, though the sarcasm was beyond sleepy-Caroline. "Rise and shine, Stefan!"

From behind her, Caroline heard Stefan groan again. A throw pillow flew past her head, whapping Klaus in the center of his chest. He laughed.

"_That's_ the spirit, mate," Klaus cheered. His eyes crinkled at the corners when he smiled like that, Caroline noticed.

_Ugh. It's too early_, she thought, giving her head a good shake to wake up.

"What time is it?" she asked him.

Klaus's steely eyes returned to hers, though the good humor in them remained. Apparently when Caroline was sleepy, she was more prone to misconception – for instance, the murderous sociopath in front of her seemed downright _happy_. That didn't happen. Ever. And why the hell did he have such a fantastic fashion sense?

Caroline chose to ignore these thoughts. Her mind went strange places when she was tired.

"It's nearly five, sweetheart," he said softly, leaning in like it was a secret.

She heaved an agitated sigh, looking back to Stefan. "You know, maybe you guys should have warned me about your _ungodly_ hours before I applied for the Team."

Stefan merely raised his hands in surrender, then stood and walked into the bathroom to freshen up. Caroline turned back to Klaus, unaware of how exaggerated her pout was. He smirked, eyes twinkling.

"Maybe I should make it up to you," he whispered, lightly grasping her hand and guiding it to his mouth for a polite kiss. "I'm sure some coffee will wake you up."

Caroline snatched her hand away, her senses finally kicking in. Her green eyes, lit to their fullest, scanned him skeptically.

"Coffee, yes," she said, stepping back and grasping the door, "Kissing, _no_ thank you. I'll get dressed."

She snapped the door shut in his face, though Klaus chose to view it as a victory. A small one, but a victory nonetheless. Coffee in the early morning opened opportunities for coffee at other times, which opened opportunities to have lunch or dinner later on. It was a slow process, but it worked all-too-well. Before she knew it, Caroline would be prone to regular dates with him.

He smiled at the thought.

…

When Stefan and Caroline emerged from the hotel room, Klaus was less patient and not so visibly chipper as before. The two hadn't taken long, but the Original was ready to get to business.

Caroline looked lovely as ever, her blonde hair curled softly like usual, and a light pink blouse accentuated the natural flush of her skin. This was good – Klaus needed her to look pretty.

"Alright, _so_," Stefan clapped his hands together, standing expectantly before Klaus. "What's the game plan?"

Klaus pulled a slip of paper from his breast pocket. He held it out to the younger Salvatore. "Here's your name and address. _Mona Wright_, practicing witch. She has a... _flirtatious_ disposition, which I'm sure you could use a dose of these days."

Stefan shot him a glare, but otherwise took the paper and skimmed over it. He then folded and tucked it into his back pocket.

"I'm assuming we need her to do more than flirt," he said.

"Ah, yes," Klaus nodded, some of his previous energy returning. "_Your_ new project is locating the final four swords. One should be hidden away in New York somewhere, but the other three are a mystery."

"So… locator spells."

Klaus grimaced, trying to smile through his impatience. "Right you are, Stefan."

"And what about me?" Caroline asked readily, those bright eyes landing on their team leader.

This time, the smile came naturally.

"_You_, sweetheart," he started, draping an arm across her shoulders and guiding her down the hallway. Stefan followed, trying not to roll his eyes. "You are coming with me."

"With _you_?" Caroline spat, as though it left a bad taste in her mouth. She groaned, shaking off his arm. "Why can't I have a special project, like Stefan? You know, divide-and-conquer. I thought _time _was of the essence here."

"Yeah, Klaus," Stefan piped in, his amusement gleaning through his voice. When Klaus aimed a deadly glare his way, Stefan only smiled back. He loved to watch Klaus deal with rejection.

"Don't worry, there _is_ a method to my madness."

The three loaded onto an elevator, Caroline and Stefan sharing a look – the latter of the two being _clearly_ more entertained at the moment. Klaus faced them as the doors closed, crossing his arms confidently and simply beaming.

"You'll just have to trust me." He flashed a grin, and Caroline rolled her eyes.

_Whatever_, she thought. She would just have to deal with Klaus and his so _very_ annoying "charm."

The trio split up in the hotel lobby, Stefan exiting with a curt nod to Klaus and a more apologetic one toward Caroline. He then set off on his business, very ready to get it over with and head back to Mystic Falls.

This left Caroline alone to handle Klaus. She could feel him looking her over, which was more irritating than anything.

She tapped her boot on the marble floor, staring pointedly away from him.

"_So_," Klaus began, stepping in front of her. Caroline turned a little, stubbornly refusing to face the Original. "I believe I promised you coffee, sweetheart –"

"Caroline," she corrected him. It was an automatic response, yet it stung when she realized that had been her reaction to Elijah as well. Twice. She could suddenly picture him, clear as day, standing before her under that godforsaken street lamp, its dim glow swathing that handsome figure in mystery. _'Caroline,' _he'd repeated, smiling a little._ You do look troubled, Caroline._

She sighed. She really needed to get her mind off Elijah, as difficult as that sounded.

Klaus paused, sensing a deeper meaning to her interruption, but chose not to question it.

"Caroline," he said slowly. "I know just the place for us." He motioned with his hand toward the lobby doors, and she led the way.

For whatever reason, Klaus seemed especially excited to be with her. She didn't quite understand it. Surely, Klaus didn't just invite Caroline to tag along for the sake of having eye candy. And he wouldn't usually mix business with pleasure in such a brash way – yet there he was, walking beside her on the chilly, near-vacant streets of New Orleans, a skip in his step that she wasn't used to seeing.

Klaus was very confident about something, but what was it? Had Caroline somehow faltered in her cold shoulder? Or was Klaus just _that_ delusional?

"Where are you taking me?" she asked him, making note of the surrounding buildings. There weren't many restaurants or cafes in this direction from town. Klaus seemed to be leading her away from sustenance, and into a warehouse district.

_That can't be good_, she thought.

"Patience, dear Caroline," he chided her, somewhat sweetly. "I asked you to trust me, after all."

Klaus gave her that sideways puppy-dog look, and Caroline bit back a smirk. Who knew the mass murderer could pull off a coy pout?

"Okay," she said, crossing her arms. "But I was promised caffeine, and I better have some in the next twenty minutes. Or else."

"Or else _what_?" Klaus teased, stepping ahead of her and walking backward. The way he raised his eyebrows and smiled at her gave off an uncharacteristically playful vibe, and Caroline didn't quite know what to do with that. "Are you going to kill me? Or continue to metaphorically _dagger_ me with your sharp wit?"

Caroline laughed, she couldn't help it. "_Oh!_ I forgot, daggers are the solution to _everything_," she shot him a very pointed look. "By the way, how is Rebekah these days?"

Some of the warmth drained from Klaus's face, and he slowed.

"Looks like you _do_ need the coffee," he remarked, staring down at her. "You're not nearly as lovely without it."

She narrowed her eyes, but otherwise stepped around him and continued down the sidewalk. Klaus returned to her side.

"We're visiting an old warlock friend," Klaus said. Caroline resisted the urge to comment on the hybrid's lack of clarity concerning the term 'friend.' "His family trades in coffee beans – that is, it's their front toward the general public. Strange, yes, but it's kept the witchy business quiet for decades."

Caroline slowed a bit, looking over to him. "So why am I here? If he's an old 'friend,' shouldn't you know him well enough to get what we need?"

Klaus smiled at her. "You catch on quick. You're very right, I _do_ know him well… Well enough to know that he's more easily persuaded by a pretty face, than by threat of force."

"Ah." Okay, so that wasn't exactly the coffee date she thought he'd had in mind. Which was fine. No, it was _great_, she decided, because that meant they could do their negotiation and spend a little less time together. Perfect. "So, what? Do I just stand there?"

The Original lightly touched her back, signaling Caroline to turn with him down another street. She barely noticed the contact, too distracted by the task at hand.

"That's what I'm not so sure of," Klaus admitted. "My guess is that _you'll_ be the one doing most of the talking, actually."

"What?" Caroline halted, blinking in mild surprise. "Me? I don't even know what we're asking for!"

"Don't worry, sweetheart." He gave her that playfully competitive look again, though this time she was less interested. "You'll know when we get there. _I'll_ handle the important things; _you_ distract him. Is that fair enough?"

They stood together on the sidewalk, Caroline's eyes dark with annoyance as Klaus waited for her to come around. He mustered up all the charm in his body, and gave a very genuine, encouraging smile.

"I'm not asking you translate _Beowulf_, here," he said to her, plainly but with a hint of humor. Caroline huffed, the reference going over her head. "Just do what you do best: be the lovely miss Caroline Forbes, and he will be _more_ than entertained. I wouldn't have asked you to come if I didn't think you could do it."

But Caroline was stubborn, and she once again set to tapping her foot on the ground. She breathed in deep – was it too much to ask for a little more notice on these things?

"Whatever," she conceded, after glaring mulishly for a moment longer. "Do I at least get a _name_ before I meet this guy?"

Klaus smiled another time, an expression she'd seen more in that morning than ever before. He motioned for them to continue down the sidewalk.

"Andre Fontaine," he answered her, eyes twinkling mischievously, "And I'm sure you'll come to just _love_ his company, by the time this morning's through."

A trickle of apprehension filled Caroline's stomach. That didn't sound promising at all.

…

Kol Mikaelson let himself into Klaus's mansion. He knew he'd annoyed Klaus beyond belief (and truth be told, he'd expected that to happen much sooner) but now that Klaus was MIA… Well, Kol didn't mind helping himself to his brother's first-class liquors, especially after a successful evening with several sorority girls.

Finn hadn't made an appearance since they'd first been summoned to Mystic Falls, and Elijah had skipped out soon after that. It was a funny thing, their family – ties that bind and all that rubbish, but when it came down to it, the siblings weren't beyond clawing each other's throats out from time to time.

Kol walked slowly through the sitting room, pausing before the final dimly-glowing embers in the hearth. Warm light washed over his handsome features, smoothing the hard lines of his face and bringing out the youthful side he knew everyone saw in him. He knew his reputation. Kol was the runt, the immature little boy beside full-grown adults, not above petty humor and childish games; however, they sometimes forgot that he too had lived for centuries, and wasn't quite as daft as he seemed.

_Certainly not daft enough to fall for a newborn_, he thought, smirking. Even the all-powerful Klaus had monumental weaknesses. And the blonde girl was one of them.

Selecting a crystal decanter from the bookcase, where his brother kept a wide array of fine brandies and whiskies on display, Kol poured himself a glass and took a sip. It was bitter, but just what he needed. He then downed the glass, grimacing against the light burn in his throat. The cognac warmed him, making him almost dizzy.

The funny thing about their "family gathering" was that one person had never been present. Rebekah had been missing from day one, and while Kol knew in his bones that his other brothers were aware, he was certain they wouldn't be willing to do much about it.

But he was.

Kol wandered down to the basement, fully recovered from the liquor but retaining the heat and confidence it brought. Klaus would kill him if he knew. He would. And Rebekah had never been quite so nice to Kol… but still. Klaus was up to something, and if that _something_ included boarding their sister in a coffin, it couldn't be good.

_Besides, it's always fun to mix things up a bit,_ he mused. He ran a hand through his dark hair as he approached the bottom landing, where he found the light.

The basement here was spacious, bright, hardly a basement at all. Less on the cellar side of things, anyway. The walls had been papered in light blue, and creamy carpeting lined the floor. Though Kol had to admit, the focal point of the room was the line of magnificent cherry-wood caskets stood in the center.

He drew a deep breath. It hadn't actually been so long ago that Kol himself had been carted around in one of those. He tried not to think about it.

Stepping up to the first in the procession, Kol held his breath as he lifted the lid – he didn't know why, but he had a bad feeling about this. It was the right thing to do, right? Even if Rebekah's first instinct would be to annihilate the first moving creature she met, which was probably exactly what she would do…

It was empty.

Kol let out his breath with a light snort. He was being ridiculous. He opened the next coffin, only to find another vacant box. Two for two.

He paused at the next, taking a moment to debate and rationalize this decision. He had a fifty-fifty chance that the next casket carried his dear sister. Which was great, except she came bundled with a lot of unbridled anger from their half-brother, and probably some rage of her own too. But if Kol walked away now, Klaus would carry on with his vague and manipulative little schemes, and what fun was that either?

_I am so going to regret this_. Closing his eyes, he wrenched open coffin number three out of four.

…

"_I WILL KILL HIM!_" Rebekah shrieked, tossing Kol to the floor. He was mostly too stunned to stand, and let himself tumble a little.

Well, she'd reacted about exactly as he'd expected her to. Dagger comes out, and it's instant mega-PMS time for dearest Bekah. And of course she couldn't remember anything at first, which resulted in her smashing Kol into the nearest wall and nearly ripping his head off. But it had only taken a minute or so of stalling for the memories to return.

"Remind me _not_ to undagger you next time," Kol muttered, rubbing his neck with a wince. He glanced back at the wall, which bore a significant dent, paper torn a little.

"After all that I did for him!" She carried on, pacing a circle around the four coffins. A lively flush had returned to his sister's complexion, though she'd need to feed soon to be in top-shape again. "That scheming _bastard_…"

"Yes, well," Kol stood, readjusting his jacket, "The important thing to remember here, is that _I_ am not the scheming bastard. So by all means, next time we all plot to kill each other, spare me for a round."

Rebekah only gave him an annoyed glance, raking her fingers through her hair.

"How long has it been?" she demanded.

Kol shrugged. "I got here a few days ago, with Finn and 'Lijah. So I wouldn't know."

"A few days?" Rebekah reeled. "You've all been in Mystic Falls for _days_ and no one thought to come find me?" A look of disgust crossed her face, so severe it was almost comical. Kol suppressed a smile, attempting to sympathize with his sister.

"You can hardly blame us." At her significant glare, Kol continued. "Look, Niklaus is obviously up to something, and we all know he doesn't take these things lightly. Yeah I knew you were daggered – didn't take long to calculate _that_ one – but it's not like he would keep you forever. And even if we'd all known and come for you, well, if _this_ is the thanks we'd get…" he looked at her pointedly.

She pulled a face in response to that, admitting in a way that he was right. Kol counted it as a minor victory.

"And when I say he's up to something, I mean he's _really_ up to something." he shoved his hands in his pockets and sighed. "Doesn't exactly know how to party, does he?"

"Nevermind _that_," Rebekah ignored him, "Did he find the sword?"

Kol paused. His eyebrows drew together in confusion. "What sword?"

Rebekah swore under her breath, back to pacing in front of the only closed coffin. She seemed to be franticly thinking something out in her head.

She halted, finally coming to her decision.

"We need that Bennett witch," she said definitively. "Now." With that, she set off for the stairs, but Kol's instincts kicked in and he moved to stop her. Rebekah was ravenous, whether she realized it or not, and that witch wouldn't stand a chance.

"Wait, Bekah!" he grabbed her arm, at which she turned and hissed. The veins under her blood-red eyes rippled, and she bared her fangs in warning. The reaction was instantaneous, but Kol didn't back down. "You can't –"

Rebekah pushed him aside, the unintentional force once again throwing her brother into the wall. When his feet touched the ground, he pounced, face changing in a flash as he landed squarely on her shoulders and sent them both to the floor.

"Don't you tell me what to do!" she screamed, almost like a banshee. "You want to side with him? _Fine!_ But leave me be!"

"REBEKAH!" Kol bellowed, trying to pin her into the carpet. The two were quite comparable in size, however, and that posed a problem. "Just _listen_ to me –"

"_Fuck you_, Kol!" Rebekah released one of her arms, and in a flash, punched him in the nose.

Her brother went flying, crashing into the first coffin with a grunt. It toppled over, knocking into the next, which then upset the third like a series of dominoes. They smashed into the fourth coffin with a dull _thud_, and it too overturned, hitting the floor with enough force to splinter the lid right off its hinges.

Kol groaned, clutching at his face and letting loose a series of profanities. He expected Rebekah to have gotten the worst of her temper out, but when he looked up again, she appeared downright furious – was it neverending? But her eyes flickered past Kol, to the last in the line of upset caskets. Still gripping his nose, Kol staggered to a stand, and turned to see.

His hand dropped immediately, at viewing the very recognizable body there.

Kol Mikaelson wasn't daft by any means, not at all. He usually could intuit much more than he let on, but this… _this_, he hadn't seen coming.

…

**Wooo! I just passed the 50,000 word mark! That's so exciting! :) Thank you, all who have reviewed. It means a lot to me. It actually wasn't until I got a certain review (you know who you are! Hehe) that I beat my writer's block and got this thing rolling again. Anyway, I deviated from the plan a bit, but it's going to work out even better I think.**

**Hope you enjoy mingling with the Originals, because there is more headed your way. ;)**

**Moony240**


	19. Andre Fontaine

They approached the warehouse soon after, Klaus striding along with his usual self-assurance and Caroline tagging just behind, a little less certain of herself. Sure, she was a confident girl – she could wear the fashions and knew her makeup and curling iron allowed only the best that beauty could offer, but that didn't mean she would consider herself eye-candy. Not in the least. But it seemed like she'd have to pretend she was just that, according to Klaus.

The building looked just like the others, aside from a grand sign above the otherwise-nondescript entryway: _Fontaine's Coffee_. It was scrawled in a swirly gold print, and contrasted nicely with the regal green background in the logo. Caroline could smell the aroma of Andre Fontaine's finest grounds, even from the sidewalk.

Klaus stepped right up to the door, pulled it open, and motioned for Caroline to enter first. "After you, dear," he said, eyes twinkling like he was in on some private joke.

_That can't be good_, she thought, but stepped through anyway.

The lobby had a small sitting room, though clearly the structure was built for work, not business. Three small armchairs were sat beside the front window, with a vintage coffee table between, stacked with outdated newspapers and magazines. Caroline glanced around – a little counter opposite the entrance bore the usual silver welcome bell. After sharing an expectant look with Klaus, she walked over and gave it a tap.

It chimed. They waited.

Klaus rolled his eyes, noting how the look of the place hadn't changed a bit since his last visit (when was that again? '83, maybe?) and he stared down the short hallway past the front desk. Knowing Fontaine's magical background, it made sense that he'd keep his place nice and tidy, and private nonetheless. But Klaus was not a patient man.

After a moment he huffed, and started toward the hall. Caroline's hand caught his arm.

"Wait," she whispered. His brief glare softened when he heard what she had. Approaching footsteps.

"Well, well, _well_," boomed a sudden voice from the hallway, and shortly after Caroline heard the _click_ of a door shutting. Her eyes caught Klaus's, but only briefly. "If I had a nickel for every time a vampire walked into my office, I might be a wealthy man…"

Andre Fontaine stepped into the picture, smiling at the ground as he walked and setting himself firmly on the opposite side of the front counter. He was a tall, slender, dark-skinned man, and though outwardly Caroline would guess him to be about forty, the moment he raised his eyes and beamed down at her, she forgot all concept of age. He could be a teen, for all she knew, with the youthful sparkle in his gaze. He flashed her a grin, seemingly quite amused.

"But then again, I _am_ a wealthy man," he finished, tugging arrogantly at the lapels of his high-end navy suit jacket. He never once looked at Klaus. "Now, darling, what can I do for you?"

Caroline was floored. It took all her will to keep her mouth from gaping open stupidly – what was she supposed to say, anyway?

Luckily, Klaus swooped in.

"She's with me, Andre," Klaus said, though not venomously. The other man looked to him now, less jovial than before. "And we have some business to discuss, my friend."

Andre laughed. It was a deep, hearty sound. "Klaus Mikaelson. Now _there's_ a face I hadn't hoped to see again."

Klaus's expression darkened a touch, and he leaned into the counter. "Now, I would hope I shouldn't have to remind you just _who_ you're –"

"Easy, Klaus," Caroline cut in, laying a hand gently on his shoulder. For the briefest second, she could tell her boldness shocked him; in a movement far too quick for Andre's human sight to pick up, Klaus suddenly noted the way the warlock's hands had clenched up while he'd attempted his threat. If Caroline hadn't interrupted, it was likely that Andre would have used the opportunity to cause the hybrid _more_ than a slight headache. Klaus knew that crippling pain all too well.

The pair communicated instantaneously, as though their minds worked in tandem with one another. Caroline was now in charge, or at least, she would act it. She lifted her chin instantly, moving quickly from her hesitant warning into a command.

Klaus's gaze cast to the floor.

"Let me apologize for him," she said cordially, as Fontaine's eyes once again met her own. "I don't think he ever fully understood tact. Or manners."

After a brief pause, Andre laughed.

"Well, now _this_ is something new," he chuckled, studying the pair with delight. "I thought that Klaus Mikaelson was the most powerful being on this Earth. Clearly, I was mistaken." The mocking in his voice was evident.

Klaus's blood boiled, but he bit it back. Instead he threw a resentful glare Caroline's way.

"What can I say?" he said, sarcasm lacing his voice. "Women."

Andre laughed even harder this time. It was clear in the way he looked upon the younger vampire now, that he regarded her with a newfound respect. Caution, almost, though if Klaus hadn't been looking for it, he wouldn't have caught that either. If Andre Fontaine was good at anything, it was people. He knew how to work minds, even without the aid of his magic. It was a learned skill that not many could boast having.

"Mr. Fontaine, if you would be willing, we would love a moment of your time," Caroline said. Klaus could tell she was picking up on the off-quality of the warlock's aura. Any normal person would fall totally under the man's subtle spell, and should he will them to do or say something, they would do it. But Caroline and Klaus weren't normal people, and her heightened senses pricked, setting off her nerves. She masked it well. "Klaus and I _do_ have some business we would like to send your way."

She gave him a warm (if not fake) smile, tugging on a stray curl of her lovely blonde hair. Whether she meant to or not, the motion was flirtatious in the most underhanded way – from the corner of his eye, Klaus noted the way that Fontaine straightened infinitesimally, his interest clearly piqued.

_Good girl_, he thought, looking pointedly away. He knew that dragging her along would serve him well.

"Now _that_ is a woman I could admire, Klaus," Andre beamed, slapping the counter with his palms. He then made a grand gesture for the others to follow him down the hallway. "Gets right down to business, how about that?"

While his back was turned, Caroline silently waved at her partner, who merely raised his eyebrows. Apparently, Klaus found this all very funny. Meanwhile, Caroline glared at him, motioning wildly with wide, frustrated eyes. What the hell was she supposed to do now? She was supposed to be the eye-candy, not the godforsaken _leader!_

Unfortunately, they would need to keep their ruse tight in order to fool the great warlock. There could be no sign of hesitancy; Caroline and Klaus would need to be strong. Except his wry smile told her that she wouldn't be getting any further instructions on how to proceed.

Profanities streamed through her head as Fontaine chatted away up front, leading them into his personal quarters of the building.

"Though I have to warn you two, if you're truly interested in doing business with me," he stopped before a large mahogany door, the only one distinguished from the cream colors of the corridor, and opened it. "I am _quite_ the shrewd businessman." He said this with a wink toward the beautiful blonde vampire, who only smiled.

Yes, they would need to keep their act together if they wanted to get their way with Fontaine. Regrettably for Klaus and Caroline, however, this warlock had eyes in the back of his head. He could read people well, even these ones. And they were dearly mistaken if they thought they would get the best of him.

…

Elijah gasped awake, head muddled from the sudden clarity and chest tight with pain. He knew this feeling.

His eyes darted around, taking in his surroundings – he was in the sitting room at Rebekah's home, a fire blazing warmly to his left and the sofas opposite vacant. Sitting up, he felt about his suit jacket. The dagger was gone now, but there was a rough tear about two inches long just over his heart.

_Klaus_, he thought vehemently, pushing himself off the ground. His body wasn't fully recovered, however, and he staggered.

Someone was at his side in a beat.

"You're drunk, brother," Kol said mockingly, grasping Elijah's elbow to steady him. Elijah had to do a double-take. This wasn't the sibling he expected to see.

"Am not," he responded, almost childishly. Straightening up, he tugged his arm free and regarded his younger brother with caution. "What's happened, Kol?"

A grin broke out on the handsome, smaller Mikaelson's face. "Actually, 'Lijah, that's what we were hoping _you_ could tell _us_."

Elijah looked up, not understanding, but when Rebekah's form appeared in the doorway, it suddenly made sense. She was as pretty and put-together as ever, though the expression on her face didn't reflect on her usual arrogance. Rebekah looked wrong, somehow… forlorn, maybe. It wasn't an expression Elijah was accustomed to.

"Rebekah," Elijah said quietly. "I'm glad to see Kol found you as well."

"I was looking for _her_," Kol muttered. "You were the bonus."

"Elijah," their sister greeted curtly, ignoring her other brother.

The three paused a moment, each perhaps wondering who would take the lead. Kol seemed the most relaxed, possibly even bored, and made no move to show interest; he fell back into one of his sister's finely-upholstered sofas and glanced expectantly between his siblings. Rebekah chewed on her lip, apparently lost in thought.

Stepping over to the fire and holding out his hands to be warmed, Elijah cleared his throat.

"If I may ask, how long was I out?"

"Hmm," Kol rubbed his chin in thought. "Couldn't have been more than a day, I figure. You were the one who brought the blonde bird back, weren't you?"

Elijah nodded. Rebekah looked up.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" she asked. They'd only been undaggered a few hours before, and after taking a little while to herself, she hadn't had time to pester Kol for any details.

"Elijah decided to pick a fight," Kol said, "_Apparently_ with the wrong hybrid."

"That's enough, Kol," Elijah said quietly. He was still processing. Klaus must have been the one to dagger him, and their last fight had everything to do with Caroline. Thankfully, his half-brother wouldn't have been able to accomplish much in such a short amount of time.

Kol fell silent, though the way he smiled and his eyes twinkled, he was clearly entertained.

"Will one of you _please_ tell me what the hell you're going on about?" Rebekah spat, crossing her arms. She stared expectantly at Elijah though, not really supposing Kol would cooperate.

"I made a play on Klaus," Elijah answered. "I took Caroline for a few days. It wasn't long. Bonnie Bennet was sent to the hospital, so we had to come back. Niklaus promptly daggered me, and after that I really have no idea what's going on."

"Caroline _Forbes_?" Rebekah clarified. Elijah nodded. "You took Caroline Forbes away. To get to Klaus."

He nodded again, grimacing.

"And brought her back because her friend was in the hospital."

Elijah turned, mouth set in a tight line. He didn't need the reprimanding. "Yes, and I suppose you have something to say about that."

"Oh, I don't know," Rebekah cocked her head to the side, returning his annoyance. "Maybe that sounds a little _mental_. Why the hell would you bring that slag _back_?"

"Her _friend_ was _dying_ –"

"Really?" Kol cut in, and suddenly both of his siblings aimed their glares his way. He looked to his brother, feigning curiosity. "It's not that, say, you _fancy_ the little… what did you call her, 'Bekah? Slag, was it?"

Rebekah groaned loudly at the thought. "You _don't_, 'Lijah, not _you_ –"

"That's _enough_," Elijah hissed. Kol chuckled lightly, having cornered the older Mikaelson into admitting the truth. "I don't see how it's any of your business – either of you – who I _do_ or do _not_ care about. As far as you're concerned, right now that list doesn't include Niklaus. That's _all_."

He waited for some kind of a response, but all he got was an impish smile from Kol and some very pointed non-eye-contact from his sister.

Well, that would do.

"So, as interesting as _that_ all is," Rebekah said finally, turning back to her brothers, "Maybe we should be focusing on Klaus now, yeah?"

"What about him, dearest sister?" Kol asked.

"How to _kill_ him, for starters," she answered darkly.

"I second that," Elijah muttered.

Kol laughed again. This was all very funny to the youngest Mikaelson. "Of course _you_ would, 'Lijah. He _did_ run off with your girl, after all…"

Elijah straightened.

"What did you just say?"

…

Andre Fontaine's office looked much more like Caroline would have imagined, knowing he was a warlock. Dimly lit and cluttered with all manner of things – bookshelves lined with dusty tomes, miscellaneous jars, various small chests and boxes. Incense burned on the window sill, whose blinds were half-shut to cast out the worst of the morning sun.

Andre moved to the opposite side of his desk and had a seat. Two chairs welcomed Caroline and Klaus, which they took.

"_So_," he started, "Before I ask you what you want from me, maybe I should ask you this: _why_ should I help the two of you?"

He steepled his fingers patiently, leaning back.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, glancing over to Klaus. He was studying the other man with care, still as stone. That would be his cue to start talking.

"Clearly I have some reputation here," Klaus said. "And you know me, Andre. You know I come bearing wealth and all manner of services to offer you. Name the price, and we can talk negotiations."

"Any price?" Andre smiled slightly, eyes flitting over to Caroline.

"Within reason," she added, smiling politely back.

He chewed his lip, his scrutiny never leaving the young woman. The way his lips curled up at the corners told Klaus the man liked what he saw.

He would have to ignore the temptation to tear out Fontaine's larynx. Add it to the bucket list, maybe.

"Alright," Andre answered at last. "I'm not necessarily sold, but we can talk."

Caroline fought the urge to smirk, hoping to keep herself as cool as possible. After all, she'd walked into this with no game plan and no idea what Klaus was going to ask for. She'd have to think fast to not _totally_ blow her own cover.

"We need a warlock to fight off some post-mortem witchy interferences," Klaus told him. "It seems the afterlife has an issue with vampire hunters."

Fontaine didn't reply at first, his eyebrows drawing together as he chewed that over. He hadn't expected anything like _that_.

"The witches are interfering with a hunter?" he asked, leaning forward suddenly. But he wasn't asking this to Klaus.

Caroline cleared her throat. "Yes, exactly."

"And why do you want to fix that?"

"We have our reasons." Klaus said this with a hint of finality, but Caroline stepped over it.

"We need him," she said, catching Andre's eyes and holding his gaze.

The room fell silent, if only for a moment; Klaus seethed in private, unhappy with Ms. Forbes' sudden hijacking of his conversational route, while Andre measured the sincerity in her stare and she wondered how much detail he'd really require.

Andre let the quiet linger, sitting stock-still in his seat. Allowing his interest to be hooked, he gave in a little.

"Go on."

Caroline didn't wait for a permissive cue from Klaus, and instead started to explain, in overview, what their situation actually looked like. She didn't start at the beginning necessarily, and didn't follow any exact timeline – but for the first time ever, Caroline found herself telling their story to someone on the outside. Fontaine was familiar with vampires and werewolves, and luckily the Five didn't take much definition in itself, so that made it sound a _little_ less crazy. A little.

She told him they had a recently-born hunter in their hands, though she didn't say who. She mentioned the need for his tattoo to grow out so they had the map, and how the "post-mortem witchy interference" (as Klaus had so eloquently put it) was keeping that from happening.

"Which is where you, hypothetically, come in," she finished.

"You want the cure," Andre summarized. Caroline nodded in return.

"Exactly."

Once again, he fell silent, caught up in his own thinking. He mulled over their supposed story, carefully calculating a plan of action.

Klaus watched Fontaine with a clenched jaw. Caroline had done a lot more talking than he would have preferred, but there was no going back now. Hopefully there weren't any loopholes or details for the warlock to exploit, which he was known for.

"Leave," Andre said, glancing at Klaus.

"What?" he said, prickling indignantly.

Fontaine just sighed. "We're down to negotiations. I won't negotiate with an Original." His dark eyes landed on Caroline. "_You_, however, I can work with."

Klaus seethed. This kind of treatment was unbelievable.

"Go," Caroline said quietly, though she didn't look his way.

Clearly, she was insane. Insane and downright _stupid_ for thinking she could handle business negotiations with a warlock like Andre Fontaine. She was also stupid for thinking Klaus would just walk away and there _wouldn't_ be consequences later on.

But then she turned to him, and he saw the certainty on her face.

How very, insanely, _stupid_.

"Fine," he gave in, standing from his chair. "I'll just be _on my way_ then." With that, Klaus left the room, snapping the door shut with a little extra force. He had gone rather suddenly, too… Caroline hadn't anticipated being alone with Fontaine so soon.

"So, Caroline," Andre said, tilting his head slightly as he gazed upon the young vampire. "What would I have you pay for my services?"

"You can do it?" she asked, ignoring the question.

"Of course I can," he replied.

Caroline bit her lip, thinking hard. What _would_ be an appropriate price?

"I would take a request," she said, squaring her jaw. Hopefully that was the right answer. "And we'll go from there."

Andre laughed, and this time the sound filled the whole room. He pushed back from the desk and stood, sliding his hands into his pockets and pacing around.

"Money has no value to me," he said.

"I figured."

He walked slowly around to her side of the desk, and Caroline's nerves picked up. She didn't want to come across as alarmed, but the way the older man towered over her was intimidating. Even without his magic, she wouldn't have liked it.

"_Company_, though," he said quietly, now behind her chair, "Especially from such a lovely woman as yourself. _That_ might sway me."

The hairs on her neck stood up, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Caroline was just about to protest the idea, when Andre's hands fell onto her shoulders, effectively stilling her.

His breath burned hot against her ear.

"Three nights, Caroline," he whispered. "That is my price."

It took her a moment to regain her senses. It was a more forward approach than she was used to.

"I – I'm not for sale," she said firmly.

His fingers dug into her skin; it burned. She hissed at the discomfort. Klaus would only be a short scream away, if it came to that.

"It's the only payment I'll accept," he said. "But I'll be reasonable. One night, beautiful."

"_No_," Caroline shot back, daring to raise her voice a touch.

He spun the chair, its legs screeching into the ground as he caught Caroline's small wrists against the arms. The girl was strong, yes, but his skin burned with the electricity of magic, and it pinned her in place.

"I'm being reasonable," he said to her, "And you will be too. Am I so repulsive, you couldn't bear to be in my company for _one_ night? Is that too high a price to pay for your cure? To be _human_ again?"

His face was close to hers now, and Caroline struggled quietly against the chair. The roomed seemed darker now, though she didn't know why.

"I am _not_ for sale," she repeated, glaring at the older man.

A hand shot up to her face, clenching around her jaw like a vice. She squealed in surprise.

Fog rolled in over her mind. She didn't understand it. It was overwhelming, and enveloped every inch of her memory. Andre stared blankly into her eyes, probing through her brain in a way that wasn't painful, but so invasive and startling that it could have been physical assault.

He'd known when they'd arrived, that this girl would be a powerful tool. He'd felt it the very moment she'd walked in the door, and he'd felt the way the hybrid's aura had encompassed her own so protectively. She was Klaus's caveat; but no, it got even better.

Memories were stripped bare in her head, relinquishing every detail to the damned warlock. Tears flooded Caroline's eyes. She didn't understand what was happening. None of it. But she felt him sift through days and nights and people in her brain. Finally, he caught Elijah.

The sequence slowed. It was the night under the street lamp, then flashing forward to the ride to New York. Then the Ace of Clubs – Andre took his time there, playing every moment slowly, stopping to repeat a threat here or there. Caroline could feel his interest pick up when Elijah rescued her, however. Then, the standoff between the brothers.

"Oh my," he said quietly. She'd been busy.

He gasped aloud when she made love to Elijah. He felt the intensity of it, read the way she stirred and her non-beating heart nearly kicked back to life at the thought of Klaus's brother. The girl was clearly in love.

Andre snapped out of it, stepping back from the young vampire. She fell forward in the chair, tumbling onto the ground and holding her head with a groan.

Elijah Mikaelson was the closest thing to Klaus's match, as far as power. Both he and Klaus (or all of the Originals, really) were due to be wiped out for good. And Caroline, who had just fallen so nicely into Andre's lap, seemed to have both brothers madly in love with her.

Which made her the greatest weapon a warlock could ask for.

He grinned. It was a win-win situation for them all. He had no qualms with restoring a vampire hunter's abilities, especially one that might lead to a cure for these ungodly creatures. And he could use the time to appropriately stage the perfect storm between two very dangerous Mikaelson brothers.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried suddenly, and instinctively Andre seized her mind again. She screamed this time fully, voice filling the room.

The door burst open and Klaus was on him before he could react, before he could incapacitate him as well.

Klaus threw the man into his bookshelf, knocking several jars to the floor. They shattered, and Caroline shielded her face from the glass. Her mind cleared.

"Elijah!" Andre spat, Klaus's hand poised over his heart. It suddenly occurred to him that his perfect storm may never happen.

Klaus paused. "What about him?"

Caroline's eyes widened, realizing what the warlock could spill.

"You're not curious in the _least_ what they did together?" Andre said, collecting himself enough to stain his speech with taunting.

"No," Caroline said, rising slowly from the floor. This was bad. The _definition_ of bad.

But Klaus glanced back at her, and the terrified look on her face stalled him.

"What is he talking about, Caroline?" he asked, looking back to the warlock.

"I – nothing, he's just trying to get to you!"

"_Don't lie to me_, Caroline!" Klaus roared.

"He felt her," Andre whispered, the youthful twinkle in his eyes replaced now by some darker force. Klaus shook with rage, fingers pressed tight into Fontaine's ribcage, but for whatever reason he didn't rip the man's heart out. Caroline didn't understand. "_Inside_ and _out_. I saw it all. Isn't that right, _darling_ –"

Caroline darted forward. Her hands found his neck, and the bones crunched instantly, solidly, under the instantaneous force she gave.

Andre Fontaine was dead.

Klaus let the body fall to the floor, his frame still shaking dangerously. Caroline backed away slowly, suddenly _very_ afraid.

"Congratulations, love," he said, voice quiet and yet filled with so much rage. Klaus stepped away from the corpse, eyes blank. "You just sent the most _powerful_ warlock I know into the afterlife. I'll be damned if we ever get our hunter's mark now."

His phone vibrated in his pocket, and as his words fell upon the younger vampire, he answered the call.

"Brother," Klaus snapped. "_Just_ the man I need to see."

…

**Alright. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. I'm sorry about the long wait, winter break happened and my writer's block hit hard. Not all the chapters will be this long, from here on out – I just figured, since I made you guys wait so long, I'd make it as worth your while as I can.**

**Please give me feedback, I always appreciate it. Like I said, I'm not sure how I feel about this (pacing, characters, etc.) so reviews are very welcome. **

**Hope you had a happy holiday!**

**Moony240**


	20. Complications

"You can do it, Bonnie," Atticus said. She'd been released from the hospital late last night, and had been working with he and Jeremy since the break of dawn. If it had been any other witch, he might have worried that she wouldn't pull through – but this wasn't just any witch. It was a _Bennett_ witch, as so keenly pointed out by Damon.

The three sat in his dim office, which was cluttered with all manner of things, and stacked with candles on every available surface. Bonnie had a natural inclination toward flame, and they lit or flickered in accordance to her emotions. Jeremy sat in the corner, having watched the pair quite skeptically for several hours now.

All the candles in the room extinguished suddenly. No flicker, no gradual decline as per usual. Atticus looked up as Bonnie's eyes squeezed shut tighter.

"Something's wrong," she whispered, rubbing her head. Jeremy sat up, glancing between his witchy friend and her mentor in alarm. That never meant anything good.

Atticus reached across the desk to grasp her free hand, which she squeezed tightly.

"What is it?" he asked her.

"I don't know…" she said, breaths growing ragged. "I think… I think it's a _person…_"

As though summoned, an unnatural breeze picked up. Papers rustled and the ends of Bonnie's hair lifted in the wind, while Jeremy stood from his place and asked franticly what was going on. Atticus ignored him, full attention on Bonnie.

"Who, Bonnie?" he asked, taking both of her hands in his own. Even he was fairly anxious at this point, as the room began to buzz with electricity and the breeze grew to a howl. They'd been making slow but steady progress all morning, and this outburst was both sudden and unexpected. "Who is it?"

"Stop!" Jeremy yelled. "Let her walk away, it can't be worth it!"

"Shane!" Bonnie shrieked, eyes snapping open. "Look out!"

Jeremy couldn't comprehend what happened next. All he knew was that the professor was bashed clean off his feet, swept from the table and slammed into one of his bookshelves. It hadn't knocked him out, but looked like it could have hurt. Then Bonnie was spinning in her chair, rising to stand to look at the young hunter.

"_Jeremy!_" she cried, and then an invisible force clamped down on him. He swore, wriggling but unable to shake it off, and it yanked him from the room before he could react.

The office door slammed shut.

Bonnie stared, petrified, at the apparition in front of her. She didn't recognize this man, only the dark aura of unbridled magic that seemed to encase his figure; he stepped menacingly toward her, towering over her measly height.

"What do you want?" she asked, backing into the desk.

Behind her, Atticus pulled himself up. He couldn't see the entity she spoke to, and never heard his response.

"Shane," the man answered. He then reached out and snatched at one of Bonnie's wrists, and she yelped as he wrenched it to the side, guiding her unwillingly toward her mentor. Bonnie shook in fear, never having felt such a dark magic in her life.

Atticus watched, taut with caution, as Bonnie was pulled in his direction. Her outstretched hand tugged swiftly at him, and he allowed it to land squarely in the center of his chest. A vague awareness about the danger of the situation drifted through his mind, but it was swiftly overrode by the curiosity at what would happen next.

"Link us," the man demanded, black eyes glaring down at the girl.

"I – I don't know how," Bonnie stammered.

He huffed impatiently, yanking her other hand up to his own chest.

The link was complete.

Bonnie's eyes went blank, dead, while something fiery quaked Atticus's core. The flash of impact burned every inch of his body, and he yelled in pain, doubling over.

A hand lifted him back by the shoulder, the pain subsiding as quickly as it had come. He heaved ragged breaths, finally able to see the being in question.

"Andre?" he huffed, not understanding. "What are you doing here?"

A slow smirk slid onto Andre Fontaine's face, a smirk that spoke more to malice and plotting than to anything good. It would have chilled Atticus to the core, if he couldn't still feel the dark electricity burning inside.

"I come bearing good news, Shane," Andre said. "I'm dead."

…

"Klaus," Caroline said, reaching for his arm. He brushed her off and walked out of the office. She followed. "Klaus, wait a minute –"

"Yes, she's with me," he said into the phone, picking up the pace so she had to power-walk to stay with him. "I see _you're_ awake now."

"Klaus!"

He paused, throwing her an annoyed glance. It was missing his usual edge though, she noticed. "I'm sorry, but would you kindly shove off?" Klaus spat. Then he turned and barked a laugh. "Hah! No, dear brother, unlike _you_ I didn't have to _kidnap_ my vacation partners."

So it was Elijah. Elijah was on the phone with Klaus, while Caroline was standing there shaking in her boots. She didn't know why – it was either the thought of having Elijah so close suddenly (even if it was a reminder of his passive rejection) or the fear of Klaus's reaction once he could give her his full attention. If he remained true to form, then the Original's fury would be epic.

But the fear still paled in comparison to the wave of emotions that Elijah's memory brought. Caroline felt _bad_. She felt sorrow, embarrassment, longing, all bundled in one, and it sank in her stomach like a dead weight. All she knew was how much she wanted that man back, and she wanted him to want her again, the way she'd thought he might.

Klaus had stopped short, groaning and rubbing his face. "No, it's none of your _business_ who else – hello?" The line had gone dead.

He swore, then chucked his phone at the ground. It shattered on the floor of the lobby, plastic and glass scattering everywhere.

"Klaus," Caroline said again, voice small and cautious. She had stopped a few feet away.

His gaze never lifted from the remains of his cell phone, and he fought to collect himself.

"It was true," he said. Klaus kept his back to her, the words grave and weighted with conviction. "I know a lie when I hear one, sweetheart. What he said was true."

She didn't know how to respond, not right away. Caroline had been afraid of rage, assault, temper tantrums, you name it, but she could brace herself against anger. This? This was defeat. They weren't the words of the all-powerful Original hybrid, they were the words of a betrayed and lonely man.

_Just_ a man.

"Yes," Caroline answered, finally. Quietly.

He nodded.

She chewed on her lip, wondering why she felt so terrible. There was no obligation to Klaus – no commitment. She had never given sign of interest, only resistance. So why did she feel so guilty?

Klaus turned to her, all traces of ire gone from his handsome face. His gray eyes glittered, teary, as he took a slow step in Caroline's direction. Not much room separated the two now.

"Caroline, I am only going to say this once," he said. Somehow, she felt the sincerity in his voice. And believed it. "And then I will leave you to it… then, it will be up to you."

If she had a pulse, it would be racing. The way he looked at her was so intimate and exposed, like he was about to spill his guts on some terrible secret. Caroline could tell he was shaking, even through the leather of his jacket, and she could smell the gentle perfume of sweat break out on his brow. She had never seen him so vulnerable before.

Klaus softly laid his hands on her shoulders, and she let him, though warily.

"I love you," he whispered, breath warm on her face. A light blush broke out over her cheeks, and he swept a lock of hair out of her eyes. "And I will _keep_ loving you, no matter what. No matter how many times you sleep with my brother, or curse me to hell, I will _still_ love you." Klaus paused, looking down. "I would spend eternity fighting for you, if you only gave me the chance. I would protect you from the Lorcan Slater's and Andre Fontaine's of the world. I would _give_ you the world, and all its beauty, if you ever let me. And I know you don't believe me, and you think you are merely one among the rest – but you were _never_ one of them, Caroline." His fingers squeezed into her, eyes pleading. Hers burned, unsure of how to handle this speech. "No one _glows_ like you do. No one has your light, can't you see? How can you not see how very _spectacular_ you are?"

"Klaus –" she tried, though he cut her off with a fingertip to her lips.

"No, sweetheart," Klaus said, voice so low she could barely hear. His eyes followed his finger as it trailed away. Then they returned to her bright, green gaze. "I'm not finished."

She gave a small nod, totally overwhelmed. Tears spilled over, trailing lightly down her face.

"No matter what," he continued, "I will love you. But I cannot stay if you choose him, as I'm sure you will… and to argue _that_ would be a waste of energy, I realize. So please, make your decision, but understand _one thing_ for me." Pausing again, he brushed away the wet from her cheeks. His hand lingered there, and she let it. "If you choose my brother, it will tear me apart. And I will leave, and gladly be gone from your life altogether – but I will _never_, not for _one_ second, stop loving you."

Caroline trembled in his hands, breathing quickly. It was all too human. This wasn't the mass murderer she was accustomed to thinking of when she heard the name Klaus Mikaelson. This was just a man, and it was a man who'd been there for her on multiple occasions, giving her blood and gifts and promising spectacular things.

But he was still Klaus.

She struggled to find her bearings, to think of something to say, because all her thoughts seemed to have scattered completely. Klaus was looking down at her, so forlorn and _pleading_, his broad chest brushing against Caroline's with each harried breath. Her mind couldn't stay in one place, leaping from the hand he'd raised so cautiously to her jaw, to the declaration of _I love you_ that still echoed in her head, to the deep stormy color of those eyes and –

Before she could resist, he pulled her in.

Klaus kissed her sweetly, both hands cupping her face as his lips lightly pressed against her own. He held her like she was something delicate, and at first she stiffened. Caroline knew better. She wasn't supposed to want Klaus, she was supposed to want _Elijah_, though apparently the older Mikaelson had little interest in her anymore, and even Stefan could attest to that.

So she gave in. It was as though she could feel the slow burn he did, _feel_ the months of watching and never having he'd been put through, and she liked it. It was good to feel wanted again, and to be wanted by someone so constant and unwavering.

He laced his fingers through her hair, cradling the back of her neck while she embraced him, her hands digging in to his jacket and pulling him into her. The kiss deepened; Klaus didn't dare to push her, so the change was all her own. Some unrecognizable sensation bloomed in his chest, but it was good.

Klaus wasn't used to feeling wanted, either.

…

Elijah had a flight booked within the hour, and in no time he was on his way to New Orleans. Klaus hadn't been particularly helpful, though Stefan had – Elijah would have to thank him for that later, knowing what a risk it was where Klaus was concerned. The younger Salvatore didn't give all the details, but he'd granted Elijah a hotel and room number, which was plenty.

As he sat in his first-class seat, waiting impatiently for the other passengers to board, he fumed at the thought of Niklaus whisking Caroline away so soon after she'd returned home. He fought to ignore the hypocrisy of that bitterness.

Caroline wasn't stupid, of course. He'd hardly been daggered long enough for much to have come of it, anyway. Of _that_ he was certain. It was really rather lucky.

But Caroline not being stupid didn't make the situation any less daunting. Who knew what his little brother would come up with now? Elijah couldn't picture even Klaus coming up with a date that was appealing enough to catch Caroline's interest, not this soon after her night with Elijah. No, it had to be safe.

_It has to be safe._

He glanced down at his watch. Try as he might to convince himself otherwise, Elijah felt very certain that something was about to go wrong.

…

**Hey all! I apologize for the length of this chapter, but please know that I stopped where I did in anticipation of what happens next. I think that chapter 21 will be quite eventful, if you catch my drift. I hope you do.**

**Thank you for the reviews. I appreciate each and every one, I really do! You're all the best.**

**Moony240**


	21. So Very Close

Klaus and Caroline wasted little time in making it back to the hotel.

He had taken her hand in his, pulling her in that direction, and she willingly followed. Reality flooded in soon after their kiss had broken – how was this okay? What was compelling Caroline to be so _reckless_? That's what it was, after all, and she had to keep that in mind. Except that as reckless as it was, she couldn't continue to ignore the feelings she'd had for Klaus, because she'd always had them. She never would have worn his dress or kept the drawing if she hadn't, would she? No.

The warmth of his hand intertwined with hers made her feel more at home. Caroline needed to forget about Elijah, he wasn't coming back… or at least, she couldn't count on it. Klaus, she could count on. Something about holding hands with the centuries-old hybrid felt so domestic, too soft for it to possibly be Klaus Mikaelson. And yet it was. She brought that out in him.

Klaus glanced back at her, a strange vulnerability in his gaze as though he expected her to stop following him at any time. With each look he spied her way, Caroline found herself only less willing to reconsider.

They arrived back at the hotel, hurrying through the lobby and into a vacant elevator. The doors closed.

He stood close to her, the entire length of his tall frame pressed into her side. Caroline could feel her body reacting, her nerves pricking with sensitivity and anticipation. Klaus played anxiously with her hand.

If Caroline thought she was being rash, she had no idea. Klaus was playing with _fire_ here, about to ignite a war against his older brother that may never be truly reconciled. Not only that, but he was so quick to jump at this opportunity, and he knew that could make it short-lived. If he could only be patient, he might do this right; he would follow the steps of chivalry and truly win her over, not take her the second she gave in. That proved nothing, it would make her look like less than she was, and would give her less than she deserved. But Klaus was not a patient man, and he wanted this too badly.

Still, he forced himself to give her an out. To be fair.

"Caroline," he said softly, eyes on the ground. "Sweetheart, what I told you… it wasn't for this. I didn't mean for –"

She turned, capturing his face with her free hand and stilling his mouth with another kiss. He went rigid. She pulled away, the tip of her nose brushing lightly against his as she moved.

Her bright eyes studied his for a moment.

"Do you want this?" Caroline asked, voice barely audible. She looked very serious.

Klaus's gaze was frozen, still stunned by her forwardness. When he'd collected himself, he raised a hand to cup her rosy cheek, softening as he gave a small nod.

"Of course I do," he said. The elevator halted, doors sliding open, and before Caroline would have a chance to resist he scooped her up into his arms, taking in her surprised _gasp_ and trying not to wonder just what other sounds he could draw out of her. She linked her arms around his neck, clinging to him as he dashed toward his room.

…

Stefan pocketed the map that Wright had given him, pock-marked with several dots and scribbles of information. He stepped off her porch, brushing off his shoulders and releasing the tension he'd felt all through the meeting. Mona Wright certainly did have a flirty disposition, and he couldn't deny that she was a beautiful woman – but she was a beautiful woman who asked too many questions, and, unfortunately, gave too few answers.

_Four swords_, he thought, frustrated. _How the _hell_ could she only find four swords?_

His mind reeled forward, trying to work it out in his head. Klaus had expected there to be a sword in New York, but it had never appeared on the map. They'd gotten hits in Cairo, Thule (why one popped up in Greenland, Stefan had no idea) and Barcelona, along with the anticipated location in Mystic Falls. But nothing in New York. Why?

He slowed his stride, realizing that he'd sped up to a power-walk through the now-steady stream of pedestrians of New Orleans. If Stefan was only going to show up at Klaus's door with bad news, he certainly didn't need to rush.

Elijah had recently made an excursion to New York, and Stefan had a gut feeling that the Original had _everything_ to do with their problem. Surely Klaus would realize that, after hearing the news. Except that only caused more problems… like Caroline. She'd been in New York too. Despite Klaus's affections toward Stefan's friend, he doubted she would be spared from the hybrid's impatient antics.

He groaned. This was so messy.

So he needed to get Caroline away from Klaus, to get her in on this. He couldn't keep another huge lie from her, not after the Elijah cover-up (which he still regretted). But Caroline couldn't keep a lie herself, there was no way… and after reuniting with Elijah, however that went, how much would she really trust Stefan?

_Fuck _me, Stefan thought. He rubbed at his head, trying to clear his thoughts and sort it all out.

Stefan paused at a street corner, watching absent-mindedly as the mass of colorful pedestrians walked about their day. He caught the eyes of several, though he didn't notice, and they continued on without much else. The low hum of their collective pulses bit at his subconscious.

He couldn't lie to Caroline again. If it meant jumping ship on Klaus, then so be it – he just had to keep them separated in the meantime, which shouldn't be an issue. It occurred to him that he could actually use the Elijah cover-up as a reason to get Klaus on her bad side so Stefan could step in and handle the rest.

Stefan started off again, making a beeline for the hotel. Pulling out his phone, he dialed for Elijah, hoping the Original would be willing to cooperate.

…

Klaus kicked the door shut behind them, spinning Caroline back around to press her into the cold wood. He paused briefly, watching her reaction to the swift movement. She looked nervous, and overwhelmed.

"It's okay," she whispered, trying to steady her breaths. The careful way he was going about this brought up feelings of both relief and uncertainty – it would be so much simpler if he would just _do_ it, and not wait for her permission every five seconds. Caroline didn't want the opportunity to back down, because somehow she was afraid she might take it.

She nodded, reaching a hand up to his neck. "It's okay."

He sensed her hesitancy, moving in slowly now to kiss her. It felt so different from when he'd been in Tyler's body, and the way she'd leapt on him, clung to him, tearing off his clothes and hers. That had been hot, and passionate, and had kept him up for countless nights afterward. But _this_… this was more. Maybe it was the risk, or simply by virtue of being in his own skin again, and feeling her react to _him_, not Tyler. Whatever it was, slow and hesitant or hot and heavy, he wouldn't trade this moment for any in the world.

His hand scooped up through her hair, cradling the back of her neck as their lips met, and slid his other arm around her waist. She arched gently into him, lips parted, fingertips digging into his leather jacket as her body stirred. He felt so _solid._ After all this time of only seeing him, she'd had no scope for how broad and strong he would actually be to touch.

Klaus pressed in, digging a knee slowly between hers and leaving no space between them. His pelvis pushed into her hips, every tight muscle from his chest to his abdomen brushing into Caroline's smaller, softer form. She curled into him, wrapping one of her long legs around his, pulling him even closer as her hands slipped under his coat and dug into his back, able to feel him now even through the cotton of his shirt.

Something clicked, and they found each other. It was like everything suddenly made sense, like they were reading each other's minds and senses as they moved. It was rhythmic, and balanced, and as she pushed he pulled, and as he breathed out she breathed him in. No more tentativeness, no more second-thoughts or waiting for the other to make a move; all thoughts of the real world vanished. For now, this _was_ their world.

And miraculously, it made perfect sense.

…

Elijah shut off his phone. It wasn't easy to speak obscurely about the sword (he couldn't risk being overheard by his fellow first-classmates) but he had managed. That younger Salvatore was smarter than he'd anticipated.

Then again, it wouldn't take much to have connected Elijah to a missing sword, when he had only just been to its hiding place. Still, he found himself impressed with Stefan's ingenuity, more with managing the social dilemmas than anything else – so he'd given in quite easily.

"_So,"_ Stefan had said, and Elijah could practically _hear_ his brain working over the phone. _"You brought it back with you?"_

"_Yes," Elijah answered. He knew this was a gamble, but so far Stefan had proved to be a man of his word. They had a lot in common, that way. "And from what I can tell, Niklaus didn't know about it."_

"_So you still have it?"_

"_Yes."_

_Silence from the other end. _

_Elijah cleared his throat. "Mark New York on your map, and give it to Klaus. Continue with your business. I have other matters to deal with."_

"_You mean Caroline?"_

_More silence. Elijah rubbed at his face. If he had trusted Stefan with everything so far, he might as well trust him now._

"_Yes, Caroline." He sighed. "I can only imagine what my brother's been up to with her. And more importantly, what he's led her to believe about _me_. I would very much like to rectify that."_

"_Elijah…" Stefan seemed hesitant. "He told her you skipped town. She believed it."_

"_And I will explain to her how that was _not_ the case," Elijah stated simply. "Regardless of whatever you tell me, Stefan, I will still make the attempt. She deserves as much."_

"_She'll know I lied to her about you."_

"_And I will say that you never knew. You were compelled."_

_Stefan went quiet, mulling that over. He returned to the initial reason for calling._

"_We need to keep that sword," he said, "and Klaus can't know. As long as we have it, we are one step ahead of him. Then maybe we can send him to New York, while we get the cure…"_

"_And we can end this, finally."_

_Elijah chewed on his lip. It was good to have an ally other than his siblings. In truth, he couldn't trust any of them either – maybe Finn, but he'd ducked out of the picture almost immediately. So as far as he was concerned, Bekah and Kol would be kept out of the loop on this as well._

"_Do we have an agreement, Stefan?" he asked._

"_I'm marking the map right now," he replied, voice strong with certainty. "When will you get here?"_

"_Soon. It's a short flight."_

_There was a pause, and Elijah could picture Stefan nodding at this on the other end. "I'll get them separated. It'll look better if I stick with Klaus on this one."_

"_Agreed. I'll see you shortly, Mr. Salvatore."_

That was some time ago, and now Elijah just stared at his watch expectantly. They'd be landing soon, and before too long he would see her again. He'd see Caroline and fix whatever damage Niklaus had caused this time… or, at least, he would damn well try.

…

Caroline burned. Klaus was slowing the process considerably, constantly urging her to hold back and take in the moment. Except he didn't do this with words; he would make his point by pressing into her more solidly, grasping her hands and pinning them back into the door. She moaned impatiently each time he did so, though when he lifted her in his arms, her legs hooked tightly around his narrow hips, and she found herself nearly overwhelmed.

He bit lightly at her neck and collarbone while she dug her fingers into his hair, guiding him closer to the low neckline of her blouse. Klaus kissed at her skin, tipping his face upward to glance back at the younger vampire.

A tremor went through her body when she saw that look. He felt it, felt the way her muscles tightened in his hands, which gripped the backs of her thighs. It stirred him.

But he forced himself to slow. He had to, he couldn't rush this.

Caroline tugged at his shirt. She pulled up on it, and Klaus obeyed – briefly raising his arms, she slid the cottony material off and tossed it unceremoniously away. He was laced with muscle, very lean but still very present. As he returned to supporting her slight weight, she could see the way his shoulders and biceps rippled. The burning increased.

Klaus pulled her away from the door, wrapping a strong arm around Caroline's back to keep her close. She held eye contact with him, her face still very near to his as he turned, walking them to the room's spacious bed. If her heart still beat in her chest, it would have been pounding. This was it.

They fell back onto the mattress, where Klaus climbed over her, staring down with all kinds of want in his eyes. He placed a hand on either side of Caroline's thin frame as she leaned her knees against his hips, trapping him there. Without further hesitation her hands found the buttons of her blouse, which she undid, hoping to pick up the pace.

He leaned into her, breaths hot against her neck, and she moaned softly. With the smallest motion, Klaus ripped away the remains of her shirt. She didn't feel the fabric tear away, only the rush of knowing her upper body was now nearly bare. Klaus lowered himself onto Caroline, skin hot against hers, kissing her again as he ground his pelvis desirously into hers. She could feel him already, even through those damn well-fitted jeans of his.

Caroline pressed her head back into the bed, squeezing her eyes shut. She couldn't remember ever feeling so _in need_ of being filled, of having strong hands on her body like this. Exhaling deeply to restrain herself, she tried to ignore her mind and focus on the feeling of having Klaus on her this way. She pushed away thoughts of Elijah, which seemed to loom at the edges of her subconscious. He had no place here. She tried in vain to ignore the heat and pressure that was building low in her body, that caused her to pull Klaus in tighter and rock her hips into his, but it was nearly uncontrollable.

Klaus kissed her deeply, a hand rubbing its way slowly over her breast and belly button until it came to rest somewhere near her hip, pressing _so close_ and causing that fiery sensation to ignite. When she sighed into him, clenching her knees into his sides, he slipped his tongue between her lips. She gasped.

Fingernails digging into his shoulders, Caroline arched her back sensually. She moved to break away from the kiss, to refocus on the goal at hand (at that moment, to undo his belt) but he followed, not allowing her to pull away. A tremor went through her body as he kissed more forcefully.

Caroline felt a strange excitement. If she even wanted to, would she be able to stop him now? Probably not. But somehow, right now, that didn't seem like a bad thing.

Then he broke away, breathing heavily and staring down at her. Face flushed and eyes alight, Caroline had never looked so sexy to him. She breathed quickly, huffing lightly like she'd just run a marathon. A coy smile broke out on his lips.

"Don't get winded now, love," he whispered, leaning down to nibble at her ear. "We're only _just_ getting started."

Caroline moaned, hands immediately finding his belt and zipper and undoing them both. She was tired of waiting.

"_Now_," she breathed, pulling at his pants, "I want you _now_."

With that, Klaus stepped back from the bed, sliding off his jeans while Caroline undid the button on her own. She kicked off her shoes as he tugged away her pants, leaving her poised on the end of the bed while he loomed overhead, his hard package swathed loosely by his simple black boxer briefs. It was difficult for Caroline not to stare.

He kneeled there, placing his hands on her thighs and pushing them apart as he leaned in close. They were now eye-level, his dangerously serious as hers were wide in anticipation.

"This is your chance, love," Klaus said softly, glancing down to her lips as he spoke. "If you want to back out, you need to go now."

Caroline stared back for a moment, weighing that idea in her head.

"And if I decide to stop later?" she asked, though it didn't seem like a huge possibility.

He just shook his head slowly, expression serious. "It's all or nothing, sweetheart."

The pressure in her core increased sharply – it was almost painful, how much she needed him. Who was she kidding? She wasn't going to back out. Not with him so close, and her legs locked around his waist like this, and his fingertips digging into her thighs the way that they were. Caroline needed to be filled, needed him to thrust into her until she felt release.

Caroline nodded, slow but certain.

Klaus smiled, his face softening in a way that she'd never seen before; he looked relieved, and excited, almost human. Her chest warmed at the sight, and before she could react he leapt, sending them tumbling back onto the bed so that he could have his way with her.

…

Stefan stepped out of the elevator, making a beeline for Klaus's room. Hopefully they'd made as quick of their business as he had. If he could take a guess, Caroline would most likely be holed up in their room again, moping until Stefan returned and she didn't have to be alone with the Original any longer.

He felt a little relieved, knowing that Elijah was on his way back for her. Not that Stefan really approved of that relationship, but clearly it was too late. All that mattered was that Caroline was being looked after, and properly so. That girl was all kinds of delicate and strong at the same time, and very prone to surprising him.

Not wasting any time, Stefan strode directly to Klaus's room and knocked on the door. If he could keep Klaus busy with the location information, then he'd have a chance to get Caroline out to meet Elijah. He needed to keep the Mikaelson's separated at all costs.

It was nearly silent for a minute, the only sound being footsteps on the other side of the door. Stefan waited patiently.

The door finally opened, revealing Klaus in nothing more than his jeans. He looked thoroughly annoyed.

"Yeah?" he snapped.

Stefan raised his eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your _power-nap_." He held up the map, which was rolled neatly into a tube, and made to step into the room. "I have coordinates for you."

Klaus barred the doorway with his arm. "That's great mate, let's take a look _later_ –"

"_No_," Stefan interrupted, his own frustration rising, "Let's take a look _now_ before your newly-undaggered big brother gets here and _tears us apart_." He glared pointedly at Klaus, who was busy shaking his head, eyes squeezing shut.

"What did you just say?"

Stefan looked up, glancing past Klaus's shoulder into the room. Caroline stepped into view, wrapped in only a towel. His heart sank.

_Oh no._

He chose to ignore the accusing and betrayed look she was giving him, instead glaring directly at Klaus. The Original merely stared at the ground, eyes unfocused, as though he could for once feel emotions like everyone else.

"What did you do, _compel_ her?" Stefan seethed, voice rising.

"Stefan, what did you just say?" Caroline demanded, louder this time. She walked up closer, glancing between her friend and the back of Klaus's head. "What do you mean, '_undaggered_?'"

"Elijah never went away," Stefan said. His eyes remained on Klaus, who merely clenched his jaw. Screw the plan, he had no reason to side with the hybrid anymore. "Klaus daggered him when he brought you home. Elijah's on his way now."

He saw the way that hit her, and almost regretted it. Almost. Caroline recoiled, her jaw dropping in shock as she stared at Klaus. He wouldn't turn to her. He hadn't moved since he'd realized just how much trouble this put him in.

Caroline stilled, if only for a moment, and Stefan could see her shaking. It hurt him.

"_You lied to me_," she hissed, voice very quiet. She then pushed past Klaus, who snapped out of it long enough to grab at her arm as she passed.

"_Caroline_, let me explain –"

"Oh, _fuck off_, Klaus!" she yelled, wrenching her arm from his grasp. The all-powerful Original hybrid flinched away. Caroline rounded on Stefan. "Give me the key."

He didn't hesitate, already having had the card in hand. She snatched it away and before he could blink she was at the door, swiping the lock and dashing inside.

Stefan merely glared at Klaus, who still refused to meet his gaze. After a minute or two, Stefan hurled the map at the hybrid, who didn't even react. His blood boiled.

"There's your _map_," Stefan spat. "Now go find your cure, we're done with you. Enough _fucking_ with my _friends_."

Klaus still stared, almost dead-looking, at the floor. His eyes had grown uncharacteristically watery.

"She _wanted_ me, mate."

Stefan's anger boiled over. "No, you _manipulated_ her into thinking that _you_ were the best she could do. You've been waiting to jump on the first opportunity, haven't you? I mean, you practically _cheered_ when she and Tyler broke up!" He stepped close, squaring his shoulders. He hadn't felt this protective of someone since Elena, though it was in a different way. His voice lowered. "Think about it Klaus. This is practically _rape_."

Klaus bristled, finally reacting to the younger vampire. He lashed out, throwing Stefan into the opposite wall.

"Yeah? And was it _rape_ when my brother had _his_ way then?" Klaus shouted, volume nearly to a roar. "I thought _you_ were the authority on having your love taken away by family!"

Stefan ignored the insult, picking himself up from the ground. The drywall behind him was terribly cracked.

"You know about that?" he asked, shocked at the reference to Elijah.

Klaus's face darkened. "_You_ do?"

The pair remained at a standstill in the hallway, each poised for attack or defense at the slightest movement. They matched each other well, both in stature and emotion – fury and rage. The lies had finally crumpled around them, and left them a sorry mess to deal with now. No more Team, not anymore.

Well, not _all_ the lies were totally dead.

Stefan was the first to lower his guard, though his passion didn't lessen any. Klaus didn't return the movement, choosing to remain fight-ready.

"He'll be here soon," Stefan said, voice back to a normal level. "Take your map and leave."

Klaus seriously considered arguing. He despised the idea of running away at the first sign of his brother, but in the end, he knew that was the only choice. Despite Caroline's obvious feeling of betrayal, the only lie he'd told her was that of Elijah. Did he love her? Yes. Would he tear apart _worlds_ for her? Hell yes. Would he walk away quietly, if that's really what she wanted?

Yes.

And so, for now at least, that's what he had to do.

Stooping slowly to pick up the map, Klaus kept his eyes trained on the younger Salvatore. Without another word, he fished the key card to his room from his pocket, tossing it Stefan's way.

"I'll get my things," he said. "When I'm gone, she can take her clothes."

Stefan nodded, still a little skeptical.

Klaus returned to the room, letting the door shut behind him. He looked to the bed, where only minutes before he'd come _so close_ to fucking the love of his life. So _goddamn_ close. Her smell lingered in the air, light and flowery, as he tried in vain not to stare at the clothing she'd left behind – even her light-pink underthings lay in a pile beside the bed, torn off so impatiently after she'd given him her full consent.

He couldn't admit how much it hurt. All his life, Klaus had fought to find his place, a little nook in the world that was his and only his. He'd built _armies_ and killed _hundreds_ searching for that place. And, for the very briefest of moments, he'd glimpsed just where it was.

And she'd been taken away.

Klaus pulled on his shirt, pausing to sit on the end of the bed. He buried his face in his hands, eyes burning and heart deadened by all the mistakes that he had made. Nobody knew it, but Caroline Forbes had brought out the human in him, whatever good was left in his miserable existence, and now that man was gone. Gone, at least, until he had some reason to return.

…

**Hey guys! Hope you liked the chapter. I'm sorry it's taken so long to update, life caught up with me recently in a pretty bad way so I was out of commission. But hey, I'm back! If you have any questions, feel free to ask. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far, it really makes my day to read your feedback!**

**I hope I haven't lost anyone on the plot yet. Believe me when I say there's still a lot yet in store for our favorite characters. ;)**

**Moony240**


	22. The Plan

**Author's Note: This is just a quick heads-up, while I usually use a simple break ( … ) between passages, I'll be using a break with asterisks ( * * * ) to signify larger chunks of time. I should make the time jumps clear in the writing as well, but I thought I'd give you the shortcut ahead of time. Enjoy! :)**

…

Jeremy slammed the steak down, not even cringing this time as he felt it pass through the vampire's ribs and into her heart. This one had been a girl; a young woman, and a pretty one too. Her fingernails dug into his skin as her face drained of color, those blood-red eyes landing on him accusingly.

He dropped her body, yanking the steak back out.

"Ten for ten," Damon announced somewhere behind him. "Which sounds great and all, but means nothing if Klaus shows up and finds out that _we're only halfway there_."

Brandishing his bare arm into the dim light, Jeremy watched as the ink seeped further onto his chest. They were considerably further than halfway.

The two had holed up in the church all afternoon, Damon having received some vague tip-off from Rebekah that freshly-awakened youngsters would be heading their way. It sounded like Kol had gone a little overboard with the undergrads – though thankfully, he'd had the sense to stage a bus crash over the state line. Jeremy seemed to disapprove.

He rubbed tiredly at his neck as he stared at all the girls littering the floor. They were so colorful, in their pinks and blues and their little cardigans, some stained with blood or with their necks twisted direly. It irked him that just _knowing_ they were vampires seemed to erase any guilt from his mind. It felt inhumane.

"Yeah, well." Jeremy glanced back down at his arm. In all honesty, he didn't think they'd have much more to do. "Let him come. He won't know the difference anyway."

Damon stared down at him, having perched on the balcony railing to watch the show. Little Gilbert had done increasingly well, especially considering the number of assailants he'd taken out in one go. That being said, Damon didn't particularly like their odds if they pissed off Klaus.

"What do we do with them?" Jeremy asked.

"Not our problem," Damon answered offhandedly. It was eight o'clock on a Wednesday, which meant that it was too dark outside for anyone to see them leave, and that no one would have a reason to enter the church for another day or two. They had time.

He pulled out his phone and slid off the balcony, landing lightly beside the young vampire hunter.

Jeremy grabbed his backpack from one of the pews, pulling out his shirt. He gave a final glance to the tattoo before covering it up for good.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"Not your problem," Damon quipped, at which Jeremy rolled his eyes. After an especially annoyed look, Damon groaned. "You worry about getting kills. I will worry about why Rebekah Mikaelson suddenly woke up and decided to join Team Klaus."

"Yeah, when did _that_ happen?" Jeremy said, zipping his bag. He snorted. "I thought it would be big news or something when Rebekah woke up."

Damon frowned as he dialed. "You have the memory of a goldfish, you know that?"

Jeremy stopped, standing in front of the church's entryway. His companion didn't look up.

"And what does _that_ mean?"

"I told you yesterday, before you ran off to see Bonnie," Damon said, though he was starting to pay more attention. It occurred to him that Jeremy wasn't forgetful. He seemed genuinely confused. Lowering the phone, Damon gave him a quizzical stare. "You don't remember, do you?"

"No man, knock it off," Jeremy replied, hoping it was a joke.

Damon squared up, looking the vampire hunter directly in the eyes. "What _do_ you remember about yesterday?"

They stood in silence for almost a full minute as Jeremy strained to find an answer. In truth, he didn't have one – he hadn't thought about it. He didn't even remember going to see Bonnie. It hadn't struck him that the day before even existed, not until Damon brought it up.

"You've got nothing." Damon sighed. He seemed mildly aggravated, at best.

"I was with Bonnie?" Jeremy asked, rubbing at his head.

But Damon returned to dialing Rebekah Mikaelson's number, actively ignoring Little Gilbert's question. He had a hunch, and these days knowledge was power. He didn't need to share that power with anyone else, and would deal with it himself when the time came.

After all, the problem wasn't that Jeremy had gone to see Bonnie. In fact, Damon was pretty _damn_ certain this had little to do with a certain Bennett witch, and everything to do with her mentor.

Caroline sat at her kitchen table, the morning's silvery light streaming in and giving the familiar room a cool glow. She was in a happy place – albeit confused, and bittersweet, but happy. A fresh mug of coffee warmed her hands as she heard him rummaging around the kitchen behind her. His footfalls rang solid, but not heavy, and certainly not heavy enough to wake Caroline's mother on the early Sunday morning.

Elijah walked over to the table, taking a seat with Caroline. A few days had passed since they'd been reunited in the hotel lobby (she'd barely made it out of the elevator before catching sight of the older vampire) and while they hadn't spent all that time together, the nights had certainly been their own. They'd traveled back to Mystic Falls alone, and quietly; he'd been patient with her, staying near without being overly meddlesome or touchy. The most contact they'd even shared on the short flight home had been when Caroline's head had fallen, no doubt due to exhaustion, onto Elijah's shoulder while she slept.

She'd been stressed ever since. Not even the normal amount of stress he would have predicted, but something more lingered there. Elijah couldn't quite pin it. Yes, in his mind he'd imagined some grand reuniting where the beautiful young vampire would hold him tight and not want to let go. Yes. But it hadn't been an entirely happy moment… And, well, he supposed he could chalk that up to pure surprise. She'd assumed he'd _left_ her, hadn't she? And at the same time, she'd felt betrayed by Stefan Salvatore. So Elijah couldn't exactly judge.

Though, a hint of the spark in Caroline's wide green eyes had dulled. And he still didn't know why.

Elijah reached for her hand, brushing it lightly with his. Caroline smiled at him, instinctively wrapping her fingers around his and giving an affectionate squeeze.

"It's going to be a long day," he said quietly, watching with care to gauge her reaction.

"I think they all are, at this point," Caroline replied, giving a small laugh. She nodded to him though, unable to really express how much she needed him during these hard times. Stefan had arrived back in Mystic Falls only yesterday, having chosen initially to remain in New Orleans with Klaus. Meanwhile, it seemed that Bonnie had recovered (not that Caroline fully trusted her friend's magical aptitude, at this point) and Jeremy's hunter's mark was supposedly near-completion (not that anyone could see it to verify this) and Elena and Damon were ever in love. Gross.

Taking a sip of her coffee, Caroline tried not to think about the sticky relationships that had spawned recently. As if her _own_ love life wasn't complicated, anyway – who was she to judge?

"Caroline," Elijah said, voice soft, "What's been bothering you?" His head tilted slightly, giving him that curious expression that Caroline hated to admit she found as adorable as she did. She looked away. "It seems like you're especially worried about something… I would like to help you."

She hadn't exactly filled him in on the Klaus situation. She didn't plan to start now.

Putting on her brave face, she gave him another small smile. "I'll be fine. I'm just nervous about this whole plan, a lot could go wrong."

"Ah, yes," Elijah nodded. "Niklaus has you anxious."

_You have no idea how true that is_, she thought.

But in reality, Caroline chose to say nothing, only giving him a glance to confirm.

She'd been spending her time since coming home by reevaluating the situation over and over. The constant rumination had taken a toll on her, making her a touch paler than usual and her face a little more gaunt, though no matter how many times she rethought it she couldn't feel any better. It had only become clearer and clearer… Klaus had used no tricks, and he hadn't taken advantage of her. Caroline had witnessed many sides of the Original hybrid and she could tell at this point when he was putting on a show. He'd been just as vulnerable as she had, and even more cautious. Caroline had wanted him just as much, in the moment.

So the question now was: did she _still_ want him?

Her head ached from the consistent stream of guilt and confusion that had filled her mind. Because, yes, maybe some small part of her would still have Klaus. Maybe a part of her would turn back time and return to the moment when they'd come _so close_ to committing the ultimate act, and maybe this time Stefan wouldn't interrupt and she would finally know. Maybe she could have known how true her feelings were.

"Don't worry." Elijah took both of her hands in his own, snapping her back to the present. He looked into her eyes, stoic yet gentle in that way only _he_ could really manage to be. "It will all work out. I promise you. And I will be with you the whole way."

Her chest warmed; this was the complication. In a lot of ways, she had discovered a love for Elijah, one that was sudden and incomplete but she could feel how stable it might one day be. Caroline wanted him, and she could never deny that.

But she wanted his brother too.

Caroline leaned over and kissed him, sweetly and softly. She would figure this out.

"Thank you," she whispered. He brushed her hair behind her ear, especially tender.

Elijah was also worried about the plan, but he couldn't admit that to her. He had to be strong, and he had to keep it all together… Though in reality, Niklaus had him quite anxious as well.

…

Stefan walked quickly, business-like, toward Rebekah's mansion. Klaus strode along beside him. In times like these, Stefan was glad he didn't have to hide the fact that he despised this Mikaelson – only that he wasn't _actually_ working with him. It made things easier.

His phone buzzed as they started up the driveway. The text was from Elijah.

_We're ready._

"And just what are you hiding from me this time, Stefan?" Klaus asked, heavily suspicious. "I trust there won't be an _ambush_ waiting for me when we get there, that wouldn't be smart at all."

"I'm not hiding anything, Klaus," Stefan answered. "Your brother wanted to know what's taking us so long. I think impatience runs in your gene pool."

That seemed to shut him up for a bit.

Not that Stefan really liked being a vampire, but he found himself especially grateful that he had no pulse. With Klaus this alert, it wouldn't take much to set him off, and any sign that Stefan was as nervous as he was could screw up everything. It was a good thing he didn't sweat anymore, too.

Everyone had gathered at Rebekah's for the evening, and would be ready with their game-faces for the arrival of their least-favorite immortal being. Stefan and Elijah had worked it all out yesterday, and told the others only exactly what they needed to know. If it all went to hell, no one needed to be in hot water except those two.

Unfortunately for Stefan, his part in the plan was to be firmly on Klaus's side. As far as the Original was concerned, he and Stefan were orchestrating the grand plan to use everyone else and snatch the cure. Even more unfortunately, the only person who actually knew Stefan was on the good side was Elijah. Elena, Damon, Caroline, everyone else had to firmly believe that Stefan had jumped ship on their cause.

It was going to be a long set of days.

"Alright, mate," Klaus said, slowing to a stop. Stefan turned, already concerned; rarely were those words followed by anything good.

But Stefan just feigned annoyance.

"What?" he said shortly, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"How about you tell me what's _really_ going on?" Klaus said this slowly, voice low. He approached the younger Salvatore, head tipped down slightly to give him a warning glare. "You and I both know you don't _want_ to be on my side. So why are you?"

Stefan sighed. "Look, I don't want the cure," he said simply, "And the others want it? Great. Good for them. Except that if I learned _anything_ the other day, it's that people change. Caroline changed. Elena's changed too. And I'm not getting her back."

The mention of Caroline seemed to draw out mixed emotions in Klaus, though he hid them well. Stefan just hoped not to overdo his attack on that soft spot.

"_Yes_, well that's all fine and dandy," Klaus spat, "But you not loving Elena anymore doesn't change that you still _hate_ me. I'm not an idiot, I know you're not about to abscond your brother and your friends."

"I _have_ no friends." Stefan stepped toward Klaus, leveling a steely glare. "I have _nothing_. Which makes me kind of like you, doesn't it?"

The two held their standoff for a long moment, each clenching their jaw and seething slightly. Klaus had lost some energy since the fight with Caroline, and so he missed the very subtle clues that Stefan was acting.

After a few long seconds, Klaus broke away.

"Fine."

"_Fine_," Stefan shot back, marching toward the mansion.

Inwardly, he sighed in relief. It looked like this plan might actually work.

…

Inside the mansion, things were tense.

Rebekah remained aloof, only letting her usual personality show in the occasional snide remark toward one of her many "guests." Damon looted through her liquor supply while Elena hovered nearby, mindlessly studying the bookcase beside the bar while she bit at her nails. Elijah stood beside the fireplace, leaning against the mantle, keeping tabs on the way Caroline stared dully at the flames while Kol stared lasciviously toward her. Kol always seemed to think he was so sneaky about things like that.

Everyone had equal stake in the plan, and were at equal risk of being hurt if it went awry – with the small exception of Damon, who was neither family nor love interest nor bloodbag in Klaus's eyes. As per usual, Damon displayed little concern in this way. That also made him the best liar. The others were all on edge, and attempting to fake normalcy.

The door opened.

Stefan stepped inside, flanked by Klaus himself. Neither seemed particularly happy. All eyes landed immediately on the pair, who received a mix of disgust and hatred at their entrance. Only Caroline didn't look, as she remained staring resolutely at the fire.

"Hello _friends_," Klaus said, though his voice was emotionless. He stared at Caroline for a moment; Elijah stepped away from the mantle, placing himself in the path of sight.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted, then gave a nod to Stefan.

"_Great_, he's here," Damon said, pulling out a set of crystal tumblers and some bourbon, "Now we can _really_ party."

"Like you actually need the excuse of a _celebration_ to get yourself properly wasted," Rebekah chided, rolling her eyes as Kol stepped to the bar to share in a drink.

"I do not get _wasted_, I'll have you know," he shot back. "And besides Barbie, _you're_ probably the only one in here who can't hold her drink."

"Enough."

Klaus stilled the room in one word, commanding everyone's attention. Even Caroline turned to look, finally, which he ignored.

"Who's running this deal?" he asked. "And _please_ tell me it's not Damon."

While Damon looked up with a highly insulted "_Hey_," Elijah took his cue to step forward. Caroline turned on the couch, facing the congregation now with worry in her eyes. Klaus finally looked at her, just past his brother, and found himself slightly disconcerted that she wasn't watching Elijah with that nervousness. She was staring at _him_.

Klaus looked to Elijah, pushing away all thoughts of the beautiful blonde.

"Niklaus, we have a proposition for you," Elijah said.

"And if you have any sense of self-preservation, dear brother, you won't say another _word_." Klaus glared at Elijah, who stood only feet away in the small parlour. The pressure in the room rose drastically. Stefan and Rebekah made brief eye contact, conveying their shared thought that this had been a very, very bad idea.

"Hey, we just want –" Elena started.

"And you, doppelganger." Klaus looked to Kol, ignoring her completely. "I'm sure you find this all very entertaining, or else you wouldn't be here. Now what's going on?"

For several people in the room, it took everything they had to keep from groaning or placing their faces directly into their palms. Kol had been their gamble. He was the unpredictable and opportunistic one of the bunch, even moreso than Damon Salvatore. Only Caroline revealed the barest hint of alarm, which Klaus picked up immediately in the way her eyes went wide.

Kol downed his glass, giving a grin. The others held their breath (Damon just poured himself a second drink).

"We all want the same thing," he said grandly, motioning around the room. "We all want the cure. Isn't that it?"

"But see, I don't buy that," Klaus said.

"And you _shouldn't_," Kol responded instantly, pulling Damon's drink from his hand and taking a hearty swig. "Because that's not why I'm here. The rest of them, sure. But me? No. I just like to see how it all plays out."

"Yes, and you're so _very_ helpful that way," Rebekah snapped, crossing her arms in contempt.

Klaus glanced around, eyes narrowing. Caroline refused to meet his gaze.

"I fail to see the entertainment value," he remarked. "For you, at least."

"It's all in the petty romances," Kol said flippantly. "I just find it _so_ interesting, how something can be so obvious, and just that _one_ person can remain so painfully oblivious, you know?" He finished with his voice lower, and a sly smirk on his face.

Stefan, still behind Klaus, gave Kol the hardest glare he could muster. This was it. This was their blown cover, he should have known better than to let Elijah include Kol in the plan. He could feel Klaus stiffening, and the atmosphere only continued to build in pressure.

Silence followed that statement, but Klaus studied Caroline. Her face was lowered. He was the butt of yet another cosmic joke, it seemed.

"Oh I see," he said, backing away. "It's not enough to have me humiliated in _private_, is it? It has to be with an audience this time?"

"I'm not talking about _you_, Klaus," Kol said. All eyes landed on him.

His smile grew. He'd enjoyed his moment of toying with the group as a whole, but it was time to get back to business. So Kol looked to Elijah.

"I'm surprised you haven't figured it out already," he mused, then motioned to Caroline. "We all know you're both in love with her. And when Klaus had her to himself –"

"Kol no!" Caroline gasped, her first spoken words of the evening. She'd had no idea where he was taking this. Elijah didn't know anything, and he wasn't supposed to, not yet.

Kol paused, letting Caroline's reaction confirm his own suspicions.

Silence befell the group once again.

Elijah glanced between the three of them, highly confused on how this had gotten flipped on him so suddenly. He'd expected to be the one in control. But what were they talking about?

"Wait, what's going on?" Elena asked cautiously.

"Yes," Elijah seconded, "Exactly, what?"

"You really have no idea?" Kol laughed. "Klaus took your girl on vacation – _willingly_, I might add – and you don't think anything happened? Tell him, Klaus."

Elijah turned from his youngest brother to the other, a new kind of fire behind his dark eyes. Klaus could see the realization dawning on him, as he himself realized that Caroline hadn't disclosed anything to him herself. It would have been so easy for her to tell it all, and make Klaus out as the manipulative antagonist… but she hadn't. Caroline clearly hadn't said a word. Which meant that she didn't feel manipulated. Which meant that she had wanted it just as much as he'd thought she did.

Which meant, maybe, she could still love him. Right?

Klaus locked eyes with Caroline, and felt the pleading there. It would be very easy for him to lie, wouldn't it? Almost as easy as it would be to tell the truth. And he could make Elijah hurt like he deserved.

But would he?

…

**Author's Note: So, I'm sorry if this chapter has seemed confusing or disconnected. I know you were all probably looking forward to a big happy reunion between Caroline and Elijah, but I didn't feel like that was right – I actually wrote about a quarter of a chapter that way, and scrapped it because I don't think she would be that happy after this thing with Klaus. Anyway, I needed to get the plot back on track and moving along. **

**In the next chapter, I'm going to try to clean it up a bit and make things clearer. I'm worried it's all coming across a little jumbled (who knows what, etc.) so I might summarize a bit. Also, I'm very sorry about the long wait. I've been struggling with a bought of depression recently, and though I'm getting the help I need, it's really destroyed my creativity. I want this story to end by the time the series does though, so I'm pushing myself through.**

**Please leave feedback (positive, negative, anything) because it will help me write the next chapter. You guys are always so encouraging, and I am very grateful for that. I also like to know what I do that does or doesn't work, so be honest.**

**Okay! Well, I will be watching the new episode later tonight. Hope it's good! :)**

**Moony240**


	23. Meeting Adjourned

"Well?" Kol prompted, crossing his arms in a vaguely challenging manner.

Klaus drew in a deep breath, casting his eyes to the floor. This was all very frustrating. Yes, he had few qualms with being viewed as a monster, since that had basically been his job description from day one. He just didn't like the idea that Caroline would be involved with it.

"Kol thinks he's very clever," he said quietly, then gave the youngest Mikaelson a glare. "But unfortunately, his intuition's not _entirely_ correct here."

"In what way, Niklaus?" Elijah asked. He seemed even more serious than usual, refusing to look back at Caroline. His jaw set, as though steeling himself for bad news, and he spoke very quietly. "Something happened in New Orleans, didn't it?"

"No," Klaus said. "It did not."

Kol groaned, not believing the lie. He wasn't the one who had to ask the next question, though, as Elena naively chimed in.

"Caroline, are you okay?"

Caroline gave her friend a frantic look, at which Elena immediately wished she could take back her words. Behind the bar, Damon sighed in an over-exaggerated way, while everyone else in the room simply waited. Kol laughed, watching as Elijah turned slowly toward his lover.

"_Bravo_, Gilbert," Kol cheered, as though this were a sporting event.

Elijah simply stared at Caroline, appraising the panic behind her eyes.

Klaus saw him turn and felt the panic himself. He had to jump in. It was all or nothing.

"Don't bother, she was compelled," Klaus said, hoping to feign offhandedness. He shrugged at the accusing eyes that seemed to land on him from every corner of the room. "It _almost_ happened. We were interrupted."

"You did _what_?" Elena snapped, leaping forward. Damon caught her hand and pulled her back.

"Klaus, that's _disgusting_," Rebekah reeled. "If you have to _compel_ your lovers, at least have some taste –"

"I believe I learned my _lesson_, Rebekah," Klaus snapped back. He hated this. Why was he taking the fall for something that had been so mutual? Why was he protecting the girl that was bound to run off with his brother?

But his eyes found Caroline's again, and the look of astonishment on her face was worth it. She seemed so surprised, like she was looking at him for the first time.

He felt warmer, and braver.

Elijah, meanwhile, stepped once again between Klaus and Caroline. He fixed his brother with a glare that barely revealed how much hatred he felt.

"That certainly explains a lot," he said quietly. Then he glanced at Stefan, who'd shrunk back from the general group. "And you were the interruption."

Stefan gave a curt nod, but said nothing.

"You _knew_?" Elena exclaimed. "And now you're siding with _him_? What's wrong with you?"

Forcing himself to breathe slower, Stefan clenched his jaw. That stung. He could live for eternity without ever seeing that look of repulsion aimed his way again.

For a second time, he remained silent.

Elijah glanced around, taking in the situation. His eyebrows were drawn together; the whole scene had him on edge.

"I see," he said. "That explains Caroline's anxiety over the last few days."

"Yeah, _well_," Klaus paced forward, rolling his eyes. "The point is, I failed. So let's not get carried away with things, shall we?"

"I don't want to work with him," Elena announced, crossing her arms. "And I don't want him around any of my friends."

"Well unfortunately for _you_, you need me," Klaus seethed, pulling a folded paper from his jacket. He held it up, for everyone in the room to see. "You want the cure, I want the cure. To get the cure, we need all five swords. I have one. Four left."

They waited, Elena shaking her head to herself. Stefan continued looking anywhere but to the others.

"Break into teams," Klaus said, commanding everyone's attention. He now stood in the center of the room, face-to-face with Elijah, who remained stoic. "Each team gets a sword. I'll keep my own, and without it, you can't find the cure. So I _suggest_ you do as I say."

"You're just going to use _us_ to do your dirty work," Rebekah said, annoyed. "Then once you know where the cure is, you're going to run off with it. Nevermind waking _Silas_ –"

"Exactly," Elena agreed. "I won't do it."

Damon placed a hand on her shoulder. He watched Klaus, expression heavily guarded.

"We have to," he said. "I know it sucks, but he's right. We have to divide and conquer. And if we can count on Klaus for anything, it's that he'll get his part of the job done." His face quirked distastefully at the mention of the Original hybrid.

"_Thank you_," Klaus said, impatient. "_One_ of you has come to your senses."

Everyone glanced around momentarily, members of the team hesitant and clearly displeased with these plans. Klaus didn't watch, however, still in a standoff with Elijah.

The two stood at equal heights, eyes narrowed at the other. Elijah didn't reveal any emotion, though in his gut he wanted to rip his brother apart – Stefan may be doing a grand job as a double-agent, even taking Elena's abuse gallantly, but the fact that he hadn't mentioned Caroline's attempted manipulation (his stomach churned at the thought) made Elijah trust him just a little less.

After a long moment, Elijah stepped back, placing a hand on Caroline's shoulder.

It was time to pair up. With any luck, they might have the cure by the end of the week.

…

Jeremy plunged the steak into the vampire's heart, crashing through his ribcage with an obnoxious squirt of blood. He hadn't been invited to the big meeting (no way in hell Elena would let him near) and to be honest, he was grateful. Kol had left him another present – a newly-turned vampire had arrived at the Gilbert's doorstep, apparently compelled. He had no idea why he was there. But Jeremy's instincts had kicked in before it could say much on the matter.

He glanced around the street as the man's face drained of color and his limbs stiffened beneath his well-tailored suit. Hopefully he hadn't been anyone important. Leaning down to drag the corpse out of the open view of his porch, Jeremy felt it.

A sudden burning ripped through his arm and chest, and he gasped. Gripping the door for support, he tore open his button-down shirt to see what he'd done.

The tattoo glowed vibrantly against his skin. Blood red.

"_Shit_," he panted, as the pain gradually subsided. Hopefully no one would be able to see it.

Pulling himself up, Jeremy looked around once more. No one was around. Grabbing the corpse for a second time, he lugged it through the doorway, knowing they'd have to burn it later.

The mark was complete.

…

They disbursed soon after the meeting adjourned, no one particularly willing to speak quite yet. Everyone had teamed up into predictable pairs: Damon with Elena, Elijah with Caroline, Rebekah (grudgingly) with Kol, and then Stefan with Klaus. Klaus used various methods of persuasion to keep the pairs from sharing each other's target swords, opting for compulsion with the non-Originals (no one, Elijah especially, seemed willing to let him anywhere near Caroline, though Klaus compelled her quickly and made no fuss over it) and the age-old tactic of blackmail with his family. No one wanted to be daggered, it seemed, since they'd each taken their turns in a box as it was.

Stefan didn't quite know what to make of Klaus's very public cover-up over the almost-incident with Caroline. He'd kept his straight face through the entire meeting regardless, but he had to admit he'd felt about as shocked as Caroline looked. Why would Klaus have _any_ motive to take the fall for it? Klaus was a natural strategist, wouldn't it make more sense for him to shed light on whatever interest she'd begun showing him? It would put a nice rift between her and Elijah, just as he'd done with her and Tyler before.

Watching as the others left, Rebekah retiring first to her bedroom upstairs as Kol slipped out the back door, Stefan merely leaned against the wall and let them go. It dawned on him that, while Klaus liked to stir up some trouble, his first attempts hadn't worked. At all. Aside from the success of separating Caroline from Tyler, his meddling hadn't actually brought Caroline to _him_, as he'd wanted. So either Klaus was getting smarter with his strategy, or (god forbid) this was starting to look a lot more like true, selfless love than anyone believed the Original could manage.

Stefan cringed. He'd never seen Klaus so attached to a girl before, and that seriously worried him. Love had a way of making people crazy, and if there was one thing Klaus already had an overabundance of, well… it was crazy.

"Still feeling social?" Klaus said, approaching Stefan with his usual personality in full-swing. "I'm surprised, after watching your true love cling to your own brother all night, you'd think you would make a swift exit."

At that moment, Damon was offering his goodbye to Elena by the front entrance. He, Stefan, and Elijah were supposed to hang back and go over details after the others had gone, not that anyone else was to know. Klaus had managed to draw Stefan's attention to the pair just in time to witness a drawn-out and passionate kiss.

"Actually," Stefan began, taking that as a good cue, "I _do_ have some business to deal with my brother. Isn't that right, Damon?"

Damon glanced back from the doorway, where Elena gave a moderately apologetic look to each of the Salvatores before ducking away for the night, Caroline just behind her. As the door shut, Damon turned toward the room with a smile.

"You got a problem, Stef?" he asked, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He briefly glanced at Klaus, who was still lingering to watch the scene unfold – unfortunately, for the rest of them.

"Ah, brotherly love," Klaus sighed, smiling. He looked to Elijah. "I remember a time when it was you and me fighting over the same girl. Funny how that never ends well for _you_."

"Stefan, I'll be needing a word," Elijah said darkly. Ignoring his sibling completely, he lifted his chin and gave a challenging glare. "Namely, on why I should agree to work with _any_ of you."

Klaus took a bold step toward the other Original.

"Don't tell me you're getting cold feet, brother –"

"I suggest you make a swift exit, Niklaus," Elijah hissed. His eyes grew dark. "I don't plan to be negotiating with you. You've done plenty."

"_Well_," Damon said from the doorway, seeing an opportunity, "Looks like I'll be taking off then –"

"_You_ stay." Stefan glared at his brother. "I'm not done with you yet."

The four stood in silence for a moment, glancing around at each other. Luckily for them, Klaus didn't seem too keen on breaking up all the planning the group had only _just_ accomplished. After the extra effort to spare Caroline from ridicule, he didn't see much point at all in ruining everything else. He trusted Stefan to handle the damage control with Elijah, and to get the sword-hunting underway.

"Well, I'll just leave you all to it," Klaus announced, shooting Elijah a parting grin before turning to leave. "I'll be seeing you soon, I expect."

He walked to the front door, flashing a smile to Damon on his way out. In a matter of seconds he was gone, and the collective breath the others had been holding could finally be let out.

Elijah lifted a hand when Damon moved to speak, reminding them all to draw out the pause to compensate for Klaus's ultra-sensitive hearing. After a long moment, Damon crossed his arms.

"So. _That_ went well." He directed this at Stefan.

"Look," Stefan said, "It may not have gone as smoothly as we all would have liked, but it still worked. Klaus thinks _he's_ the one orchestrating all of this – that's all we need. Now we just have to worry about getting Jeremy and Shane on our side."

"Woah," Damon cut in, "No. We are _not_ including the nutty professor. The guy's totally psycho! And, predictably, he has Bonnie following his every command like a lost puppy –"

"Oh, kind of like the sire bond?" Stefan asked pointedly. Damon grimaced, but dropped the argument nonetheless.

Elijah watched the two, not especially concerned with the goings-on of their little family feuds. He normally would have plenty to say in the matter of the professor and young hunter, but found himself particularly silent.

"That was a rather nasty claim my brothers made tonight," Elijah said, quietly. Both Salvatores turned to him, though they shared a brief glance as well. "I'm quite surprised at you, Stefan. I had thought we were a team."

"We _are_ a team," Stefan replied, suddenly anxious to cover his tracks. Shit. But how? Was he supposed to create another lie, just to keep up with Klaus?

Unfortunately, he realized almost immediately that the answer was yes.

He sighed. "Look, I couldn't have told you. Trust me, I was just as furious when I – ah, walked in on them. And I am not _actually_ on Klaus's side, remember?"

"And why couldn't you have told me?" Elijah asked.

"I couldn't trust you _not_ to hunt down Klaus the second you found out," Stefan shot back, thinking quickly, "And if we all want this to work out, we need to _keep it together_. Alright?"

The three stared at each other as Elijah chewed over Stefan's response. Truth be told, he was more concerned with getting through their meeting so he could pay Caroline another visit, than with anything regarding the cure. In addition to that, he had always understood Stefan to be a trustworthy individual… If not a little shady at times. But there was usually a proper reason.

He gave a small nod to the brothers, who immediately launched back into the debate over Professor Shane, which Elijah mostly tuned out. It was clear that Damon would never trust the man, though he was blatantly ignoring the group's need for Shane's expertise.

Instead, his mind was trapped on Caroline. Not in the yearning way of a lovesick youth, which had been more of the case with Katherine, but in a more subtle and quiet way. It was in a way that he couldn't quite understand. There was something so frustrating about watching a bright light dim so suddenly, or to be given a night like they'd had and then to be ripped away before he could wrap his head around it. He didn't like the insatiable way it made him feel, and he didn't like that Klaus could (and would) use this against him.

"Fine –"

"_Fine_," the brothers snapped at each other, bringing Elijah back to attention. He'd missed the better part of their heated debate. They immediately fell into a childish staring contest, each with their jaws clenched and arms crossed.

Elijah sighed.

"I suppose we should figure out who's after the sword in New York," he said. The others didn't look at him, though he could tell they were listening. "Caroline and I will be headed to Barcelona soon, it seems."

"I can't say what I got," Stefan pointed out. "Though, I guess I can say that I _don't_ have the one from New York."

"Fair enough," Elijah said, then looked at Damon.

The older Salvatore shrugged. "Can't say, bro. Elena might be able to – I told her before we got here not to accept compulsion. And I have to say, as far as Klaus's strategy goes, I _totally_ called it."

"Wait, you tried using the sire bond to deny compulsion?" Stefan asked, pulling out his phone to send her a text.

"Would that work?" Elijah added, suddenly intrigued. A small idea occurred to him, and he pushed it to the back of his mind for later.

Damon only shrugged again.

"I guess we'll find out," he said.

Elijah nodded. It would make everything easier if they had that other piece to the puzzle.

"It only matters that it's not you or I who has to go to New York," he started, glancing at Stefan. "That would only make Niklaus suspicious. But we should still figure out where we are each headed. If my brother is good at anything, it's keeping one step ahead of the game – so we need to be quite a bit further than that."

"Why all the secrecy?" Damon muttered, more to complain than anything. "That guy sure likes his uber-complicated plotting."

"It's how he's going to keep us in check," Stefan replied. "So, there are two swords in Mystic Falls, but he doesn't know that. On the map we had marks at Barcelona, Cairo, Thule, New York, and here –"

"Except New York doesn't exist," Damon cut in, though Stefan ignored him. His phone buzzed with Elena's response; apparently, Damon's loophole had been a success.

"— So Elijah and Caroline have Barcelona, _Elena_ and _you_ have Cairo…" Stefan paused, then smiled suddenly. "Rebekah and Kol got New York. Perfect."

"You have Thule?" Elijah asked.

Stefan grinned. "Can't say." He felt relieved that they wouldn't have to include Kol and Rebekah in on their plan. The less they knew, the better. If they were genuinely confused at not being able to find the sword, and they were also the last pair Klaus would suspect of betraying him, then it was a flawless fit.

"Well _congratulations_, guys," Damon said, tone especially mocking, "Except you're forgetting that it's going to take a _hell_ of a lot more time to hunt the real swords down when they're halfway across the world. How much wiggle room do you expect to have, when all they have to do is drive a few hours and poke around?"

Elijah looked to Stefan. Damon had a point.

"We'll have to distract them," Elijah said.

Just then, Stefan perked up. He smiled a little, an idea clearly dawning upon him.

"I think I can handle that," he said. Damon and Elijah each raised their eyebrows. Neither wanted to be the one to say it, but they shared the same thought: _sounds dangerous_.

…

Caroline sat on her porch in the cool nighttime air, wrapped in a gray blanket despite not feeling the air's crisp chill. She'd had that blanket for years, long before being turned, and it had always offered some kind of comfort when she felt alone or in need.

She leaned back against the porch railing and sighed.

What was Klaus playing at, making up some huge lie like that? Because if his goal was to make Caroline feel as guilty as possible, he'd definitely succeeded. And dammit, who the _hell_ did Kol think he was? Just when she'd thought there might be one less Mikaelson in her life, he had to swoop in and wreak havoc on everything.

It all made her very mad. Furious, even. Sure, she hadn't planned on telling Elijah right away, but that was because she didn't understand what had happened herself. Klaus had tricked her anyway, maybe not with compulsion but with the idea that Elijah hadn't wanted her anymore. Would Elijah be able to understand, if he knew that?

Did it make a difference?

She closed her eyes. She'd been fighting flashbacks for days now – and not the kind of flashback that's spawned from trauma. No, Caroline couldn't fight the memory of having Klaus's touch on her skin, or the anticipation of finally letting him take her over. And she couldn't ignore the disappointment she sometimes felt about having that opportunity taken away.

_Ugh_, she thought, rubbing her eyes. _What a mess._

"Caroline?"

She looked up, and found Elijah standing at the edge of her driveway. No one had mastered stealth quite like this man, as she hadn't heard him approach at all. He wore the same clean suit as earlier – maybe an hour had passed since the meeting – and that curious expression that Caroline adored. She couldn't help but smile a little.

"Hey," she greeted, rather lamely. Shifting over a little on the porch, she gestured for him to sit.

Elijah offered a slight smile in return, and walked quietly to rest beside her on the steps. The younger vampire was clearly distressed, and not her usual put-together self; her hair was undone and a touch frizzy, and he noticed that her makeup had begun to run. Maybe earlier she'd been crying, but he couldn't tell for sure.

When he took a seat, she immediately moved to lean into him. Elijah wrapped an arm around her small shoulders and pulled her in, resting his chin on her head.

She sighed.

"I am not going to ask you about what happened with my brother," he said, softly, and it caught Caroline off-guard. "I realize it is none of my concern. Tonight must have been difficult for you."

Caroline didn't answer immediately. This was the first moment all day when she'd felt genuinely comfortable and secure, nestled into Elijah's broad chest and with his strong arms around her. His familiar musky scent returned, and it warmed her.

"Thank you," she managed, finally. He responded by squeezing her a little tighter.

Elijah let a few minutes pass before he spoke again. He greatly enjoyed his time with Caroline, though admittedly, he had arrived with a very specific goal, and he wasn't about to forget it.

"Caroline," he said softly, kissing the top of her head. Then he brought a hand to her chin and lifted her face to look at him. Her eyes were questioning. "Do you trust me?"

She blinked, delicate eyebrows drawing together. "Of course I do."

Elijah nodded. He then brought both hands to her face, cupping her cheeks and giving her a serious look.

"You will never, _ever_ be compelled by my brother again," he promised. Caroline recognized immediately the way his irises throbbed, though she made no move to break contact. "He has _no_ power over you. If Klaus attempts to compel you again, you _will not_ be affected."

Caroline listened with wide eyes. The seriousness in Elijah's look revealed a lot… This wasn't something he could take lightly. It wasn't a possessiveness, like with the high school boys and their jealousies. It was him protecting her in the only way he knew how. Elijah was protecting her free will, and with an intensity that made her wonder just what she was to him.

He continued, shaking his head a little. "_No one_ can compel you, ever again. Do you understand me?"

All Caroline could do was nod. Her eyes burned.

"Good," he whispered, pulling her back into his chest. She curled up into him, fighting the urge to cry.

She had no idea why that affected her so much, but it did. Maybe it was just knowing that someone else valued her mind the same way she did, or that Elijah cared enough to protect it. Not just her – _it_. Her thoughts and feelings.

They sat together for a long while, not saying anything to each other. Sometime later, Elijah would have to leave (reality was flooding in, and the next morning brought high school back for Caroline) but for now, it didn't matter. Among the rough currents their lives continually seemed to tread, they'd somehow stumbled upon this; something peaceful, something sweet. And even if they only had a few hours to enjoy it before another storm hit, they would certainly take what they could get.

…

**Author's Note: Whew! Another chapter done. So we're really getting down to business now, and I knew I had to spend some more time really focusing on the strategy and plotting of it. I'm trying to keep really organized on all the loose ends and things, so if anything doesn't make sense to you, please let me know in your review! There's a lot I'm keeping you in the dark about for now purposely, but you never know, you might point out some glaring flaw I didn't notice.**

**That being said, I hope you all caught a pretty promising detail up there – looks like good news for our Carlijah fans out there, since our favorite couple's headed to Spain soon. But I don't want my devoted Klaroline shippers to be too disappointed. Rest assured, I have plenty in store for you as well.**

**Hope you're enjoying the story so far. Please leave me a review with your thoughts, they often times keep me motivated to continue onward. :) Thanks for your support!**

**Moony240**


	24. Making Arrangements

Stefan wound his way through the throng of students milling outside the high school, instinctively tugging his leather jacket tighter against the morning's chill. It would be a busy morning, and he had his mental checklist at the ready to sort out the mass amount of damage control that would soon take place. He'd caught a bout of inspiration last night, and now it would be difficult to ignore; on every wall, window, pole, every surface manageable, fluorescent-pink flyers displayed info on the upcoming dance.

His first goal would be Rebekah. Fortunately for him, this vampire was usually the easiest to find – she certainly had a way of popping up at nobody's convenience but her own. That, and her locker was situated directly outside of Stefan's first period Modern History classroom.

Quickly navigating the bustling hallways, he spied Rebekah's long blonde hair almost immediately. As predicted, she stood retouching her makeup in her locker mirror.

"Stefan," she greeted blandly, rubbing on some lip gloss. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

He slowed, taking a breath. The Original didn't look at him, instead rummaging through her belongings quite pointedly, as though to state that she was unhappy with him.

"Actually, I have a favor to ask you," he said.

"Oh really?" Rebekah snapped, turning. She placed a hand on her hip in annoyance. "And you think I should help you _why_, exactly?"

"Because this is the kind of favor you'll actually enjoy," Stefan returned. When she merely raised her eyebrows, he pushed on. "I want you to take over the dance committee."

"_Hah_." Rolling her eyes, Rebekah returned to sifting through her books and binders. "You're not fooling me. This isn't a favor for _you_, it's a favor for _poor_ Caroline. And no, I'd rather not bail her out of the oh-so-brilliant fiasco she's accomplished already – have you _seen_ these posters? I mean, even for her, that's getting a bit tacky."

Stefan sighed. "Look, we all want the cure. And after last night, the only way we're all going to work together is if we keep Caroline as far away from Klaus as possible –"

"So Elijah put you up to this."

"– _So_, in the best interest of _everyone_ involved, we want her and Elijah to go first," he finished, ignoring her interruption. "Think about it. You get to do what you do best. And on top of that, I still need to convince Caroline this is a good idea…"

Rebekah perked up a little. "So, this is less of me unburdening her of the _terrible_ ordeal of party-planning, and more like me taking away the only thing that's keeping her sane?"

Stefan grimaced. "Sure."

"Done." she pulled a binder from the locker, which she then snapped shut immediately.

_Yes_, Stefan thought. _First thing on my to-do list, _done.

Rebekah took off at a quick strut down the hallway, heels clicking as though to emphasize her departure. She only made it a few feet before calling back to him over her shoulder, and she flashed a rather snide grin his way.

"Oh, I do have _one_ condition," she announced, raising her voice a little. "Wear black, and bring a _red_ corsage. I can't have a mismatched date bringing me to my own dance, now can I?" With that, she spun, resuming that strut and the obnoxious clicking as various students turned to stare.

Stefan fought to maintain composure as a couple dozen eyes landed on him. Of course there'd be a catch. He should have known better.

Jaw clenched, he glanced at his watch. Ten minutes until class began; that gave him ten minutes to check off another item on the to-do list. And after agreeing (kind of) to a date with Rebekah Mikaelson, he'd definitely need something to distract him.

…

Caroline peeled another strip of tape to post the last flyer for the swing dance, trying to ignore all the stress-worthy thoughts buzzing around in her head. Firstly, she'd completely forgotten about the dance – and had no plans whatsoever for it, so it was major crunch time. Secondly, the only experience she'd ever had with swing dancing happened to have led to the most mind-blowing sex she'd ever encountered, with the mysterious Original vampire she still didn't quite understand. And thirdly, these posters were hideous.

She sighed, happy to be rid of the bright pink papers she'd lugged around all morning. Now the gaudy advertisements lined every wall, pole, and window on campus, and Caroline wasn't sure she considered that a good thing.

Elijah had stayed the night, again, though he looked so very out of place in her overly-teenage bedroom, even moreso when she had him climb in through her window. Her mom still had no idea, she'd been swamped with work and hadn't had much time to talk; Caroline even wondered if her mom had noticed she'd been gone. Those worries seemed to drift away when Elijah was near, though. As they had every night since coming home, they'd fallen asleep together, fully-clothed, Elijah's arms holding her close and Caroline's head nestled into the nook of his shoulder.

Caroline still didn't know what to make of it. Were they an item? Was this "courting," or whatever he'd grown up with? Despite knowing that it would be best to just up and _ask_ the older vampire, Caroline hadn't mustered the courage so far. She imagined she'd get around to it when they were in Barcelona.

_If _that's_ not a recipe for a romantic vacation…_ she laughed inwardly. Spain had been their destination. Elijah had the more detailed instructions, a precise location for them to start with, which was good because Caroline wanted to get the _hell_ out of Mystic Falls as soon as possible. After Klaus's stunt the night before (surprisingly, Caroline found herself more wound up over him doing something _good_ than from Kol outing them in the first place) she'd been more than a little confused and conflicted. Which was hardly fair, because Klaus was supposed to be the bad one, and Elijah could be the good one, and everything would fit into neat little boxes of black and white instead of these muddled shades in-between. Because she wasn't supposed to want the bad guy. That was wrong.

"Can I help you?"

Caroline looked up, juggling the tape dispenser and several binders in her hands.

_Speak of the devil._

Klaus stood only a few feet away in the courtyard, and blended in spectacularly among the students here. He had an earnest look on his face that Caroline found slightly unsettling – couldn't he just go back to being a total asshole?

"No thank you," she replied automatically, spinning to walk away. Though usually graceful (since turning vampirish, of course) it was _now_ that her hands fumbled and her things spilled to the ground. Of course. "Shit."

But he was beside her in a non-existent heartbeat, already crouched and gathering her supplies. Huffing exasperatedly, Caroline dropped to her knees and joined him.

"I see you're still unhappy with me," he commented, quietly. He didn't make eye contact, just gathered some scattered notes as the younger vampire slowed. "I would have thought I'd earned some gratitude, after last night."

"What is _wrong_ with you?" Caroline snapped, and instantly felt a little sting at the hurt look that crossed Klaus's face. She stood, looking down at him. "I don't get it. I just don't _even_ get it. You could have screwed everything up for him, but you didn't. I thought you _enjoyed_ making everyone's lives miserable."

"I thought that might screw everything up for you as well," Klaus said. He remained kneeling, holding the rest of Caroline's neatly-stacked papers in hand, yet made no move to give them back.

Caroline shifted uneasily, giving a glance around. She frowned.

"Get up," she muttered.

"I don't enjoy making everyone miserable," Klaus said, ignoring her command. "I have only ever done what _must_ be done to keep myself safe. And then I met you, Caroline."

"Stop it." Caroline moved to step away, but he grabbed her hand in a flash and held her still. She didn't like this. Caroline could remember literally not a single instance in which Klaus let himself be in a lower position than another person, figuratively or literally. It felt unnatural.

"You wanted me."

The words were spoken quietly, nearly whispered, though Klaus didn't break eye contact when he spoke. They hit something deep in Caroline's chest, and it made her want to cry. She had never seen him so _sad_… and it was her fault. It was all her fault.

All she could do for a moment was shake her head, while her hands began to tremble.

"I can't," Caroline said softly, tugging at her hand. He didn't let go. "I am so sorry, but I just can't."

"You _wanted_ me," Klaus urged, pulling her a little closer. The bell for class rang somewhere in the background, though neither of them heard it. Caroline was too distracted, staring down at the most powerful being on earth as he exposed his vulnerability to her. "And somewhere in there, you _still_ want me. I can see it. I can give you so _much_, love. Just let me finish what we started."

"_Stop_," she stammered, trying more persistently to pull away.

"Hey!" called a familiar voice behind them, and both looked immediately toward the school.

Bonnie, who Caroline hadn't seen in what felt like ages, strode at the pair with her eyes locked on Klaus. It seemed that her usual flair and vigor had returned; her gaze was bright, and warning. Caroline took the distraction to wrench her hand from Klaus's grip, though a vague tingling in her fingertips made her wonder if she really had wanted him to let go.

"Get away from my friend," Bonnie hissed, stopping a few feet away. Yes, she was as alive as ever, and despite the utter lack of wind, the ends of her straight black hair flitted about with energy.

"Hello, Bonnie," Klaus greeted, stowing away the majority of his annoyance. He stood. "We were just about finished anyway. Right, love?"

Caroline didn't respond, and instead she ducked her head and walked past him. Klaus didn't know what to make of the manner of her exit, though he did watch for a moment as the young blonde hurried back into the school building. Never once did Bonnie's attention stray from the original vampire.

After a few long seconds, after which Klaus realized (with great annoyance) that Bonnie wanted to make a point, he turned back to the Bennett witch.

"And I suppose you have a few well-chosen words for me, am I right?" he drawled, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"_Yeah_," she snapped. "How about you _leave Caroline alone_. You may be immortal but that doesn't mean you're invincible to magic. I _will_ protect my friends, and you better hope not to get in the way of that."

"Interesting," he replied, starting a slow pace around her. She didn't seem to respond as he looked her up and down. "Because _I_ heard a rumor about Jeremy Gilbert that does seem to suggest otherwise."

That took her off guard. Bonnie's eyebrows crinkled.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, impatience thick in her voice.

"I'm _talking_ about only a few nights ago, when our favorite vampire hunter paid you a visit at Professor Shane's office," Klaus said, "Only to return with _no_ memory at all of what had happened. Now unless you plan to modify a friend's memory every time you want to protect them, I'd say that sounds a bit uncharacteristic of your do-good personality."

Bonnie's mouth formed a straight, unhappy line.

"Don't fuck with me, Klaus," she hissed. "You and I both know I didn't mess with Jeremy's memory. That rumor's just a rumor."

"Oh?" Klaus said lightly, "My mistake. Although, I would wonder what _you_ remember of that night." He started walking away, though still faced her. "Or, a better question – what it is that _Shane_ remembers."

With a trademark smirk, Klaus spun on his heel and took off toward the street.

Bonnie chewed on her lip, eyebrows still crinkled with worry. She really didn't like how easily Klaus could get under her skin. What she didn't like even more was that this time, he was right; she'd known for a few days that there was a block in her memory, though she couldn't stomach the idea that Shane had put it there.

…

Stefan spent his lunch hour tracking down their resident vampire hunter (and ignoring the blatant irony of that situation) to check off the other major item on his to-do list of the day. They needed to start making major progress on the hunter's mark. With any luck, they'd have that tattoo finished off before Rebekah and Kol headed to New York for the decoy sword.

The hardest part of all this was keeping track of the loose ends… Even as a vampire, Stefan had a hard time keeping everything straight in his head. He'd already given Damon the go-ahead to take off and search for his sword, leaving Elena behind momentarily, though outside of Stefan and Klaus that would probably be the only team to split up. With any luck, anyway. They could count on Elijah taking Caroline with him, and if for once in their lives everything went according to plan, Rebekah and Kol would make their search a team effort as well. That would give them a chance to send Klaus away as well, while the others stuck around to perform the ritual.

Of course, if history could teach them anything, it's that life rarely went according to plan. Which meant they'd be doing a whole lot of scrambling when it came to it and they needed to really get shit done.

Stefan rounded the corner to Jeremy's locker and nearly walked into someone he'd seriously hoped to avoid.

"Oh," Elena said, shaking her head a little in surprise. "Stefan. Hey."

"Hey," he said shortly, stepping quickly around his stunning ex-girlfriend. It took some effort to ignore the way she tucked her long brown hair behind an ear and batted her eyelashes – a habit he'd realized at one point she did entirely on accident. Almost like she didn't realize how truly beautiful she really was.

_Don't_, he reminded himself, and he continued down the hall.

"Wait," Elena said, "Stefan. Wait –"

"Not now, I'm busy," he replied. Jeremy was indeed at his locker, which was probably why Elena had been down this hall in the first place.

"_No_," she snapped, and Stefan turned back to her with a silent groan. He'd been expecting this. "What is up with you? And what the _hell_ was that, last night? You and Klaus are together now?"

Stefan sighed. "You're surprised."

Elena raised her eyebrows at him.

"_Yeah_ I'm surprised. This isn't you, Stef. The thing with Caroline, I mean you helped him _cover it up_ –"

"Uh, maybe this _is_ me," he quipped, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "Look, I get it. You don't like Klaus, and I'm guilty by association. But Caroline's fine, and I had nothing to do with it."

Elena's jaw dropped. "Fine. You think she's _fine_ –"

"Yeah, well it's not like you've exactly been _tops_ in the best friend department. I've definitely seen her more than you have lately." Stefan ran a hand through his hair, letting out a very exasperated breath. He didn't need this right now. He didn't need the accusation, especially when everything – all the lies, small betrayals, all of it – it was all to get the cure. For her.

And yet she stood in front of him, eyes burning with judgment, clearly taken aback at that jab.

"I know what I'm doing," he managed, before backing away and then heading for Jeremy. He didn't want to wait around to see her reaction to that, not at all.

It all sucked. It just did. He hated knowing that Damon would be the one she went to now. He hated knowing that was only the case because she was sired to him. And he hated that, once again, a Petrova doppelganger had caused a massive rift between him and his brother.

And he hated knowing he might not get to the cure before Klaus could destroy it, along with whatever chances they had of turning Elena back to normal.

Just a bit further down the hall, the younger Gilbert leaned against his locker and watched Stefan approach. He'd seen the very brief interaction but hadn't heard much. It seemed like more often than not now he was pretty out of the loop on Mystic Falls drama.

"What was that about?" he asked, as the younger Salvatore drew near. Stefan merely shook his head in response.

"Nothing," he said, brushing it off. "We just still have our… differences."

"Ah." Jeremy pushed off from the wall and the pair started down the corridor. With a light buzz of students floating around them, they each took care to keep their voices lowered enough to be out of earshot. "So what's up, you need something?"

"Actually, yes," Stefan replied. He led the way to the courtyard, where the open air offered a bit more privacy. The afternoon sun had begun to push out from behind the clouds, and it felt like a reprieve from the very stormy lives they'd all been living recently.

After glancing around briefly, Stefan slowed and turned to Jeremy.

"Listen, I really hate to bug you about this," he started, "But we need you to get that tattoo finished up soon. Like really soon. Damon talked to Shane last night and it looks like Bonnie's going to need to pull energy from the full moon for the spell, and the next full moon is Saturday."

"Saturday," Jeremy repeated. Stefan grimaced. This was short notice at its shortest. Except the hunter surprised Stefan by then beaming only a second later. "No problem."

Stefan blinked. "What?"

Jeremy grinned. "I've got this, man. Don't worry about it."

Stefan paused again for a beat, not especially convinced.

"You're sure."

Letting his smile slip a little, Jeremy leaned in. "Last night. I haven't told anyone, but I think other people can see it now. It turned red."

"It's finished already?" Stefan asked. At Jeremy's confident nod, he finally returned a small grin. "Good. This is good."

…

At the end of the school day, Caroline stowed away her things and fled the grounds as soon as she could manage. Despite her frequent absences and high-level classes, her daily homework load seemed nearly nonexistent anymore. Maybe it was that her mind worked through new content faster, or maybe her senior year was supposed to be this lazy. Either way, she wasn't about to question it.

She weaved through the students until she hit the front lawn, pointedly not looking at the place where Klaus had kneeled to her that morning. It had just been so bizarre, and unnatural. And it wasn't like if she looked, that same ancient vampire would be leaning against the wall, waiting for her –

Caroline snuck a glance. Among the milling students, there was no devilishly handsome hybrid waiting.

_Which is good_, she thought immediately, making a beeline for her car. _It's good. It has to be good._

Though she couldn't deny the tiniest bit of disappointment she felt at his absence. She couldn't really admit it, either.

"Ms. Forbes," came a smooth voice from her side. Caroline snapped to attention, glancing up just as Elijah nudged her side with his elbow. He looked down at her with a small smile, one that had just the right hint of mischievousness.

"Elijah," she replied, caught off her guard. She blushed, shaking away the surprise, as she instinctively wound her arm into his. "What are you doing here?"

His smile grew, and he looked forward, continuing her stride to the parking lot. Sighing theatrically, he continued. "I'm afraid, Caroline, that I am here to kidnap you once again."

She laughed, unable to help it. "Wow, how _terrible_ – hey, my car's this way."

"I know," Elijah said with a smirk. He guided them instead toward his own, a flashier blue color than the rest. Then he leaned in slightly. "Not that I expect you to struggle this time, but if you do – I am fully prepared to take you by force."

A shock of heat stuck Caroline's core at Elijah's suave double-entendre. She was supposed to be wondering where he was taking her this time, except now her head had filled with more useless, less savory thoughts. Shaking her head clear (mostly) she fought to find words.

"I – ah, the dance –"

"It's taken care of, I assure you," he cut in.

"Okay," Caroline said. "So… Where are we going, then?"

Elijah led them to the passenger side of his sedan, turning to face her finally. The lovely young vampire stared up at him, her brilliant green eyes sparkling in the sunlight. He opened the door for her, barring escape with his other arm, not that he honestly expected her to run.

She didn't.

"Barcelona, of course," he answered, then smiled. "It's about time you get to see some of this beautiful world of yours, Caroline."

It warmed him, to see the stunned excitement creep into her face. She must have known this was coming, of course; they'd drawn the Barcelona card only just last night. Caroline just hadn't expected to be whisked away to Europe… Somehow, she'd expected this project to feel a lot more like homework.

Before she settled into Elijah's car, she gave him a small smile, gently touching his chest. He gave her a nod in return, eyes softening.

He was going to show her a good time, that was for sure.

**...**

**Author's Note: Hey! Long time, no see, I know. Anyway, I know this chapter wasn't too exciting (which adds to why it took so long for me to get together, too) but hey, you know where we'll all be next chapter. ;) I was really trying to achieve some balance between Caroline's attachments to Klaus and Elijah both. I know that especially with the direction the show's going (I do believe Klaroline is in our future! Woo!) it's really easy to want her to be with Klaus, so I'm stoked that she's going to get a reminder here pretty soon of why Elijah's so fantastic.**

**Also, I hope you liked the bit between Stefan and Elena. Stefan is one of my favorite characters in the show, and I largely ignore his own troubles in this story. I also felt it was important to round things back around with Bonnie and Jeremy and the incident in Shane's office.**

**Okay, sorry to be long-winded. Please give me some feedback, a lot of the time when I get writer's block it just takes the gentle nudge of a review to get me going again. This chapter gets credited to Doggie-chan for kicking me back into business. Thank you all for your time! I'll update soon. :)**

**Moony240**


End file.
